


The Wandering Jew and the Dancing Girl

by InkInterrupted



Category: Alfie Solomons - Fandom, Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M, Peaky Blinders - Freeform, alfie solomons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-06 07:36:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 48,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10329425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkInterrupted/pseuds/InkInterrupted
Summary: Alfie Solomons was a man used to asking the questions… and getting the answers.   Negotiation was his best and favourite skill and he used it ruthlessly to achieve his goals.  The threat of bodily violence was his second favourite, and in truth; he often used them hand in hand.   So what is a gangster to do, when a small slip of a woman with violet eyes that hold his own intense glare, leaves him speechless?Danger follows the young and lovely Shanna straight through his office door.  While inside Alfie wages a battle between protection and possession of the fiery tempered, but kind hearted woman.   It doesn’t help matters that she is sleeping down the hallway from his own chambers.  Is this treasured piece worth the risk to both his business and his person?   Alfie is a betting man after all.Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.





	1. A First Meeting

The girl appeared young. With her heart shaped face of delicate features and a petite frame that belied her actual twenty and four years. She knew it often gave her advantage over those who would easily dismiss her. She certainly appeared much too young and fair of face to be paraded about the yards, where men looked for any excuse to tarry from their work. Her slight frame had just the right amount of curve to grant sufficient reason for the workers to pause in their duties. Her long red curls windblown and catching the late afternoon sun, as though fire followed in her wake. Several indecent proposals echoed behind them as they approached the factory building. Her booted heels echoed upon the wharf, as she was firmly lead towards the boss’s office - her elbow in a firm grip. Her chin thrust defiantly forward, though her eyelashes often dipped to rest upon freckled cheeks as she hid her face from the workers. She chewed her lip worriedly, a sight that only caused several men to stare more ardently. It was tempting to hunch her shoulders tight, folding into herself to escape their lengthy perusal. But through sheer will she held her back straight and made her steps sure. Other whispers reached her ears - Surely this tiny slip of a girl would be no match for their menacing boss, eh? The men quickly cast lots as to how long before she would emerge with swifter steps and tear streaked cheeks.

Shanna was led inside the factory where she hoped there might be some relief from the stench of the ferry docks. Was it the men, or the river that so offended the nose? She couldn’t tell. But one quick gulp of air proved the inside not much better. The stench of rum assailed her senses and she momentarily faltered. The grip on her elbow tightened - but she caught the young mans’ brief look of concern as it flashed across his brow. An ally perhaps? Her body involuntarily shivered as she remember where she was being lead. Or rather to who. Once again she faltered, and her escort actually paused briefly to allow her to regain her steps. Ollie’s brows knitted with concern, as his gaze sought and held hers. She responded with downcast eyes and hunched shoulders, but her pace progressed more steadily towards the closed door at the end of the hall. She inhaled deeply and set her resolve.

His raised voice reached their ears before their steps reached his closed door. Someone was being reminded of The Rules. Shanna’s face paled, while even Ollie momentarily was set back on his heels. She stole a glance - he could not be much older than she. Could she count on him if the man’s temper escalated too great? How did one so young get into such a business? How did you get into yours? Shanna shrugged a reply to herself, and then to the young man as he raised a questioning brow in her direction.

“Come on then” Ollie tugged her elbow forward. “Best not to keep him waiting any longer. He’s already of foul temper.”

Shanna paled further, her eyes suddenly widened in fear, as she allowed herself to be pulled through the door… and into the domain of one very large, angry man.

He sat behind a huge desk, looking impossibly huge himself. His face still red from the most recent fit of temper. If her youth - or beauty - had any affect upon the man, he held it close. One large hand absently stroking his beard, while his gaze pierced her very core. Shanna steeled her nerves, but wondered how long she could maintain a grip on her senses beneath that unnerving stare. As she was drawn forward, his eyes never left her. His fingers stroking, while the other hand held a lit cigar, resting upon the desk. She was lead to a chair in front of the large desk, while he gestured with the cigar hand to sit. Shanna obeyed and folded her hands primly in her lap. Her eyes downcast so that her thick fringed dark lashes fluttered upon her pale cheeks. She held her breath and waited. The cigar smoke circled about them and she fought the urge to cough. A tactic no doubt. Oye he was a shrewd one for sure. Fingering the chain about her neck nervously, she otherwise remained still as stone. The young man addressed his employer, and was met with a stern “Thank you Ollie, now fuck off. Get out!”

Shanna jolted in her chair, but Ollie, clearly accustomed to such abuse simply turned and made his leave. A mumbled offer of tea thrown over his shoulder as he exited and closed the door. Shanna had turned in her seat to watch him. How could her leave her alone with this man?! Had he no heart? No concern for her welfare at all?

“Can you not hear child, eh - I said what is your name?!”

Shanna jumped once more as the command was bellowed from behind her. With a resigned sigh she slowly turned back towards the large man, necklace entwined between her slim fingers, while she pulled it across her mouth. Alone now and at his mercy. Releasing her long held breath, Shanna leaned back in her chair, put one booted shoe upon his desk, and raising violet snapping eyes that glared fire in his direction…

“Well then sir, who the fuck are you?”

Alfie Solomon’s brow furrowed deeply, while his lit cigar dropped into his lap. He fared much worse than the girl in suppressing his choking cough. Shanna met his gaze and refused to budge boot or resolve, as a slow smirk spread across her young, innocent face The necklace, with it’s single pearl drop still draped across her half open mouth.

For the first time in ages, the most notorious negotiator in Camden Town, was at a loss for words, and despite reasons why he had the young woman literally dragged here, could only think of a single question.

Were those pouty lips of hers by nature… or by willful design?


	2. Negotiations Get Tense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle of wits begins between Alfie Solomons and the young woman. Has our gangster finally met his match?

Shanna kept an iron clasp on her nerves, not allowing her gaze to drop. One delicate eyebrow raised while she waited for Alfie’s coughing to subside. He opened the drawer to his right and she knew a moment of fear. Everyone knew what was in Alfie Solomon’s drawer. But for now, it was the bottle of whiskey that he withdrew and slowly poured himself a glass, his shrewd eyes casting glances from the crystal glass to the young girls face. The other hand stroked his beard several times as he calmly raised the glass to his lips and took a gulp that might have choked a lesser man. He was stalling. Shanna smiled inwardly, but kept her outer countenance calm and patient. Alfie’s eyes now sought out every aspect of her person. From the arched brow, to the still parted lips, the cloud of red that encircled her small frame, the necklace her slim fingers still toyed with….

Shanna saw his eyes suddenly widen while his own brow shot upward, his breathing hitched and the glass banged down upon the table. Alfie’s gaze dipped down to her slightly heaving chest, where the necklace she had allowed to drop now lay. It’s tiny pearl hidden in the deep valley of her breasts. She was certain the most feared man in Camden Town leaned slightly forward, and couldn’t resist another smirk as she continued to wait - waiting for his gaze to return to hers.

The hand that was stroking his beard now hung in the air by his face, it’s fingers slowly rubbing back and forth, while his gaze slowly traveled back to the violet eyes. He noticed the curve and twitch of her mouth.

_Clever girl. What was she on about?_

Alright, let’s not play games miss, we both know, that you know, exactly who I am. And I didn’t have you brought here to waste my time with silly girlish parlour tricks, eh? You are Shanna, yeah? The girl from the club in the square - that’s you, innit? He pointed a finger in her direction.

Shanna paused in her response, wondering how on earth she could have come to the attention of one Jewish gang leader named Alfie Solomons. She wasn’t about to let him know so easily though.

"Mr. Slomons…"

"Solomons," Aflie grunted.

"Whatever" - she waved delicate fingers through the air as if his feared name was of no consequence to her - "I am Shanna and you are correct, I work at the club. Thus I fail to see how your…. ah.. bakery… and my business should have anything to do with one another."

Alfie leaned back in his chair as his gaze gave a long thorough examination of her winsome form. Fingers rubbing back and forth in the air, the other hand circling the rim of the whiskey glass. 

"You’re one of those dancers, yeah? With the little panties and sequined tops getting the man all panting in their chairs, right? That’s what you do?" Alfie needed to set this little whip back on her heels smartly. By the flush that crept upon her cheeks, he was sure the advantage would soon be his once more.

Shanna raised her chin and glared her reply. Smug bastard. As if his own arse had not warmed the seats of such a chair a time or two. 

"Yes. I dance. Again Mr Slomins.."

"Solomons!" 

"Whichever." Weary sigh drops from her lips, while her small tongue darts out to moisten the fullness on the bottom… she knows his eyes follow. "Again, I fail to see a connection between us. More so, why the size of my panties should be of any concern, or interest (a raised brow) to you?"

His eyes travel from her wet lips to the spread of her skirts - as her one booted foot still rests casually upon his desk. The suggestion is not lost on a worldly man such as Alfie Solomons, but unknown to many, a gentleman’s creed existed beneath the rough exterior. Still, he would test the resolve of this young thing. He told himself her uncommon beauty was of little consequence.

"Listen sweetie… I appreciate the attention, really - ‘tis flattering, but this is business. That’s why I have the whiskey and not the rum." His hand reached out and tipped the bottle in her direction. Then Alfie got up from his seat and slowly walked around his large desk and sat on the edge, planting his body squarely between her legs. His hip pressed against her raised leg, and his presence loomed large above the slender girl. Shanna involuntary slid backwards further into the chair. He gently picked up the leg resting upon his desk, his grip tight but careful not to harm the lass, while he set it back upon the floor. Sure to rub the inside of her leg along his own outer thigh… "but tell me the truth love, is dancing all you do?"

Alfie was not enough of a gentleman to avoid feeling a smug sense of satisfaction at her sharp gasp of indignation.

"Now you listen here Mr Solomons…"

"Well done love. Fast learner ain’t ya?" Alfie raised his hands in a slow clap. 

Shanna gritted her teeth and moved to lean forward, but she was immediately faced with the squared hips of one Alfie Solomons who refused to give up his perch on the edge of the desk - still between her legs. Not to mention, a certain part directly in her face. As her hands gripped her knees tightly she lifted her face to find Alfie with arms folded across his stalwart chest… and a smug smile on his face. _Did the bastards eye actually just twitch?!_

Oh two could play this game. Besides, she couldn’t back down now and risk losing all she gained. Had she gained?

"Mr. Solomons," she began sweetly,"we both know that if I did do more than just dance, that it would be I who would be sitting on your desk" - Shanna slowly moved her hands down her legs until the tips of her fingers barely brushed Alfie’s knees where they pressed upon her own, "with my hands in your trousers and this meeting would have been over in five minutes, and I would have left you with a smile on your face and your questions all but forgotten." 

Much to Ollie’s dismay, he had chosen this exact moment to return with tea service. He was certain he had never seen his boss’s brow so deeply furrowed. Was that defeat etched upon his face?! Most importantly: would the young girl survive the consequences?


	3. The Contract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was there any doubt Alfie's skill and sharp mind would assure him the bargain he desired? But, has the cunning gangster just made a deal that's more than he bargained for?

Ollie stood uncertainly beside the desk as his employer glared down at the women whose hands rested upon his knees. The girl returned his furious glare with a heat of her own, refusing to give quarter. The tension in the room was thicker than the fog that lay over the town most days.

"Set the tea down on the desk Ollie. And get the fuck out."

Ollie took one last hesitant look at the woman, but her eyes still held Alfie’s, and then he hurriedly took his leave once more. He silently said a prayer for the foolish girl. Or maybe he should have said one for his employer, for he’d never witnessed him in such a situation before.

Alfie looked deep into the Shanna’s eyes, taking note of her shallow breath and the slight shaking of the hands that grazed his knees. Oye, she was of stern resolve, he would give her that. But what was her game? Surely she expected her bluff to be called. He leaned down over her, his hands gripping the arms of her chair, while his face stopped mere inches from her own.

"Come on now love, be a good girl. You’re not too old that I can’t take you over my knee and be done with this charade."

The delicate eyebrow arched, while a slow smile spread across her face, and a look of feigned wonder rested in her eyes.

"I’m sorry Mr Solomons, but I’m a little unclear… was that a threat.. or a proposition?" Shanna once more raised her boot to rest upon the desk, so that one side of him was encircled within a slender thigh.

Alfie’s face contorted in a mix of shock, rage, and most likely a smidge of lust that even he was unlikely to admit. _Good God, the girl had the face of an angel but her mouth seemed designed for sin._

"I don’t mess with whores. He spat the words in her beautiful face."

Shanna came out of her chair in a flash, her arm raised to strike, but Alfie was no untried schoolboy in his first tangle, and easily caught her arm in a vise-like grip. He crushed the girl to his chest while his raged unleashed.

"Enough!" He gave Shanna one firm shake that made both curls and bosom bounce - a sight not lost on him even in a fit of temper. Afraid of losing ground once more, with his other hand he roughly grasped her chin, forcing her gaze upwards to meet his own. "Hit a nerve did I lass?" He mimicked a thick Scottish brogue. Pressed so closely, he’d also noticed the small scattering of freckles on her nose. His voice thundered in her ears, "Do you want to see what baiting a man can lead to?"

Shanna couldn’t help the tremble in her lower lip, and knew both panic and self loathing. She had crossed the line. But dammit how dare he!

"I am no whore," she barely whispered through the strong grip on her chin. Her eyes threatened to moisten, held so tight as she was and feeling the heat and anger radiating off the man she had pushed to his edge.

Alfie’s brow knitted at the sudden softening. A trick? Aye, she no doubt had a bag full of them. But Shanna now stood still and quiet in his locked hold, her eyes downcast and her small body trembling against his stronger frame. Along with the freckles, he could clearly see the faint outline of a bruise upon her left cheek. He couldn’t resist the temptation to trail his fingers across the softness of her skin where the purple mark lay. Shanna flinched at his touch. For once in the presence of a lady, Alfie Solomons swore softly under his breath. 

"No. I reckon you ain’t. Most whores don’t flinch when a man touches them." His voice softened. "So who left his mark upon your cheek Shanna?"

The softening of his temper and new gentleness towards her was the final blow. Her will gone, Shanna slumped in his hold and her eyes refused to meet his. 

"Shanna? Look at me! Who hurt you?" Alfie, gently this time, forced her gaze to his.

"I highly doubt Mr Solomons that you had me dragged all the way here, just to find who hurt little ole me. A non Jewish girl." She wiggled uncomfortably still locked in his grip, but Alfie held her close. He was too close…

"No that’s not why I summoned you, but since three Jewish girls are missing. Girls that were last seen entering your club Shanna, and you sport a bruise on your cheek…I do rather think our business tis most connected. So I ask you again - who hurt you?"

Shanna remained still in his hold. Her mind trying to connect the pieces. _Three Jewish girls? Missing? No, it couldn’t be…_

Shanna wiggled once more, "Please - let me go. I’ll tell you what I know. I swear Alfie, I didn’t know they were missing." She raised pleading eyes to his. 

Alfie released his hold and sat once more on the edge of the desk, while he gently lead Shanna back into her seat. He kept one small hand within his own, his fingers absently rubbing her smaller ones. A questioning look in her direction. 

Shanna took a deep breath. "They came to the club. Said they were looking for work. I thought it was odd - they had no dance experience. So I turned them away. I swear Alfie - they left our club willingly and unharmed. I assumed they would just continue their search." 

His arms folded across his chest, he leaned slightly forward. Careful, don’t want to frighten her now that he finally got her talking. 

"And you didn’t think it odd? Three nice Jewish girls looking for work in that part of the city? When they have comfortable homes at their disposal?" He shook his head at her naivety. 

Shanna shook her head in her defense. "Their personal affairs is none of my business Alfie. Unlike others, I don’t judge them for their circumstances - whatever they might be. I simply couldn’t offer them work. So they left." 

"And your bruise?" He kept his voice softer. 

Shanna lowered her gaze once more. "A man at the club." She raised her eyes and fixed Alfie with a pointed look. "Who also didn’t believe I was not for sale. He didn’t like hearing no either." 

Alfie felt a flinching moment of his own. Suitably chastised, he dipped his head briefly and smiled gently. 

"Shanna, I do humbly ask your pardon. But you cannot expect to bluff and not have it called out." Shanna shrugged her shoulders and rolled her eyes in reply. 

"So that’s it, innit?" Alfie stood up and returned to his side of the desk. Sitting down in his chair, he leaned forward, elbows on desk and rested his chin in steepled fingers. "I need to find my girls, and you need protection. Clearly. We have a deal then, yeah?" 

Shanna looked at him like he lost his mind. "Are you mad? I canna afford your protection." 

Alfie stroked his beard once more, than banged the desk twice. "I’ll give you four of my men, every night. One outside, two in the club, one by the dressing room… you have a dressing room, right - yeah?" Shanna nodded. "Right then." Waving his hands about in front of him, he dropped the catch… "and 25% of your profits, yeah?" 

Shanna couldn’t stop the loud snort that escaped her. "Oh good lord, you are mad. 25%? Well that does make me your whore almost, innit?" She mimicked his cockney accent, and shook her head in disbelief of his terms. 

"15% Mr Solomons, and I’ll help you find your girls. Discreetly." 

"Fuck off. What am I, a charity for wayward girls?" Alfie leaned back in his chair. Once more in his best element, his chest puffed out and his tone menacing again. "Categorical. No. 20% and yes, discretion is paramount to this little contract." 

Shanna couldn’t help the feeling of gratitude that overwhelmed her. The truth was simple, she needed his protection. And, she truly felt concern over the missing girls. A thing like that was not only bad for her as a woman, but also for her business. But she couldn’t quite give Alfie the satisfaction - just yet. She loosed a weary sigh. Toyed with the necklace once more. Alfie simply sat, his hands spread out wide between them as though the conclusion was inevitable. 

"Well, it seems you’ve got me then Mr Solomons. 20% it is then and whatever assistance I can offer you." She paused momentarily. "We did fire our man at the door a few months back, who was not pleased with his dismissal at all. You might want to start there." 

Alfie nodded his thanks, and then leaning forward spit into his hand and extended it to her. 

Horrified Shanna could only stare at him. 

"What the hell? What am I to do with that?!" 

Alfie chuckled deep in his chest. "We spit and shake to seal the deal Shanna." 

"Really? I’m … a.. girl. That’s disgusting." 

But Alfie didn’t budge and merely sat waiting with his hand still extended. 

Shanna rolled her eyes once more, and with great hesitation spit into her palm and extended to Alfie’s. She shuddered at the thought of touching the man’s spit, let alone it mingling with her own. But when their palms met and Alfie’s fingers tightened about her own, a jolt raced up her arm that caused her eyes to raise suddenly to his. She met Alfie’s equally perplexed gaze. 

Again Ollie’s timing proved perfect. "Ah, a deal reached I see. Good. Shall I draw up a contract then sir?" Ollie glanced at his employer and the young woman who both sat motionless with hands clasped and eyes locked. The tension between them fair made the air crackle. 

"Sir?" No response. Alfie’s eyes remained fixed on the girl and Ollie noticed that his fingers rubbed her own in that absent minded way of his when he was trying to find a solution to a problem. "Mr Solomons - should I draw up some contracts?" 

It was the girl who broke first. Quickly withdrawing her hand and standing from her chair. 

"Yes Ollie. Mr Solomons can tell you the terms. I trust he will be thorough." She fixed him a pointed look… "and fair. Good day gentlemen." 

With a nod and grateful smile to Ollie and last glance at Alfie, she turned upon her heels and made straight for the office door. Alfie’s gaze never wavered from her departing form, even as the door slammed closed. 

"So you won in the end sir? Didn’t doubt you for a second sir." Ollie patted Alfie on the shoulder, but was met with a gruff grunt and blank stare. 

"No Ollie. I think I actually lost. Soundly." A rueful smile broke his visage as he leaned back and merely shrugged his shoulders in explanation. 

"But she agreed to terms? So… you’re happy? But you lost… so.." Ollie’s head nodded back and forth in confusion… "why are you smiling then?" 

Alfie slapped his desk, tossed back the remains of his whiskey and slapping Ollie on the back exclaimed, “because it was the most fun at losing I’ve ever had my dear boy.” He handed Ollie papers and a pen, and motioned towards the now empty chair. Ollie sat down to write down the contract terms. 

Shaking his head slowly, "I hope she is worth it Mr Solomons." 

Alfie merely smiled and leaning back in his chair, spread his hands wide and replied, "Ollie, where is your faith? I always know the value of every gem I inspect. But where is the fun in a jewel so easily claimed, yeah?" He clapped his hands together, a shit eating grin splitting his face. 

Ollie only nodded in reply. Oh, he had faith, but also a feeling of his own. Namely that his usually menacing employer had no true concept of just how deep he was about to fall, and at what price this fair, red headed piece would cost one Alfie Solomons. 


	4. Second Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can dance if you want to.... but the truth will eventually out.

Shanna blinked out from under the bright lights of the club stage, as her hips swiveled around in tight circles, much to the delight of the male crowd. It was a bit tricky remembering the dance steps of the tango burlesque they were performing, and watching the audience for any suspicious faces that might be lurking within. And maybe just one familiar face, if she was honest with herself. She dipped and turned to execute a move with her fellow dancers and felt a sudden POP across her shoulders. The faint clinking of sequins hitting the floor could be heard over the swing music. Dammit. She’d broke a strap on her corset. Since her particular dance routines did not involve nudity, Shanna would have to make a hasty retreat from the stage to fix her costume. She signaled to the other girls as she slowly danced her way to stage left, several groans and boos coming from the enthusiastic spectators. True to his word, Alfie had sent four men as their protection, and the largest one, seeing her retreat, hurried over the stage to inquire about her well-being.

"Something amiss Shanna? The great hulk towered over Shanna who was in four inch heels."

"Nothing to worry about sir… just a wardrobe malfunction. I’ll have to make a quick trip to the dressing room."

"I’ll escort you there miss." Offering his arm, he courteously led Shanna to the back dressing room where he handed her over to another, possibly larger man posted outside the door. He nodded his head and mumbled a “miss” careful to keep his eyes averted. The Rules of Conduct had been explicitly spelled out by Alfie Solomons. Each man knew this little morsel was strictly off limits.

Shanna smiled her thanks and proceeded into the tiny room, just as another strap broke loose. That was a close one! Beyond the doors the next number was cued up, and Shanna tore the broken corset off and reached for a new costume. She’d better make haste if she was to catch the final act.

~  
It was several hours later when the club had closed, that Shanna stood at the barre and put her tired body through a series of stretches. It was much cooler with the stage lights turned off and just a few table lamps remaining lit. The crowd and her fellow dancers had long gone home to their beds. Or whatever adventures men pursued after such an evening of entertainment. She was quite alone in the practice studio as she lifted one leg high and leaning her body backwards in a deep arch, stretched it back behind her, while her arm reached over her head and behind to grasp the ankle. She bent her body forward, balancing on the remaining leg.

A loud thud on the floor sounded behind her.

Shanna lost both balance and composure, spinning quickly around seeking the source of the bang. Barely caught in the dim lit was a wooden cane upon the studio floor. Her eyes followed the booted feet beside the fallen cane and traveled up the well garbed gentleman’s length to find the widened eyes and slackened jaw of Mr. Alfie Solomons. His brow had all but disappeared under his top hat, and she could hear his swallowing sounds across the room as he also sought to regain his composure. His mouth opened and closed above his beard, but it seemed words were not forth coming presently.

With much chagrin, as she took in Alfie’s evening wear, Shanna realized she was still in one of her corseted dancer costumes and inwardly groaned. Outwardly she fixed a pleasant, if not somewhat pained, smile upon her face and slowly approached the man who stood seemingly transfixed.

"Mr. Solomons, I wasn’t expecting to see you. I’m sorry, but you’ve missed the show. We are closed now." She slowly closed the gap between them.

Alfie Solomons took in the full brunt of her tightly corseted waist, high breasts, and sashaying hips as she walked towards him. Her waist looked so tiny, he swore he could encircle it with both hands and easily lift her slender form upon his…

Shaking his head, he ignored the fallen cane (and certain discomfort) and stepped towards her, choosing anger as his best defense.

"Ah yes, Shalom Shanna. Might I ask, what is the point of my providing you excellent protection, if you are going to be strutting about the place half-dressed and alone?"

Shanna halted in her tracks at both his sharp tone and the reprimand in his voice. The nerve. She was a grown woman! 

"Mr. Solomon, there is no one here. I thought it quite safe to do some stretching exercises…"

Alfie’s voice barked over her own. "Shanna! How do you think I came to be standing here watching you unaware in your fucking underwear?! Can I walk through the damn walls? No, the door is unlocked now, innit?"

"I was sure the door was locked Mr. Solomons." Glancing at her costume… "and I am hardly in my underwear. Perhaps you’re caught in some flight of fancy I am not aware of?" Shanna stomped her foot and moved to pass the man. God but he was intolerable! 

A firm grasp on her arm stopped her progress. She snapped her head around to meet his furious gaze, and found herself once more pressed against the solid bulk of Alfie’s chest. She knew resisting was pointless. He would have his say and her will be damned.

"Ollie, get the hell in here!" 

Shanna jumped in his grasp as he barked the order at his assistant. Of course he wouldn’t be alone. Ollie probably slept under his bed awaiting his next bidding. 

The young man stepped into view from where he had stood watching his employer and the young woman from the shadows. As he greeted Shanna, he was careful to avert his eyes respectfully.

"Miss Shanna, lovely to see you again." He nodded pleasantly, but refused to meet her eyes.

"Yes, Yes. Ain’t we all very pleasant here, eh." Alfie released his grip on Shanna, and turned to face his assistant, using his size to block his view of Shanna. "Ollie get Shanna’s things, we’re talking her home right now."

Shanna realizing her new dilemma, quickly stepped forward placing a hand upon Alfie’s arm to pull him back towards her. "Really, Alfie you don’t have to go to all that trouble. I can get myself home just fine – I do most nights anyway. Honestly, it will be fine." This time she deliberately pressed her bosom into his chest and slowly ran her hands down the length to win her purpose.

Alfie stared down at her upturned face; makeup artfully applied, her long red hair styled in an intricate up-do so that her slender neck was displayed. Her lashes seemed impossibly long and he momentarily got lost in those violet depths… and then the sight of her bruised cheek flashed into his mind again.

"Right, so the next time we meet I should expect to not only see you fully undressed… but with another mark upon your face, then eh? Ollie, put that down and come back here." The assistant dropped the small satchel he had picked up and walked back towards his employer, a questioning look upon his face.

"Sir?"

"Alright then, yeah. Now Ollie I want to you punch Shanna right in her beautiful face." The assistant’s jaw dropped in confusion, as he stood in silent shock before Alfie. "Go on then. Right in her face…there on the cheek." Alfie pointed to Shanna’s rouged right cheek. "Will give her a matched set, now eh?" He pushed Ollie towards Shanna who stood frozen with a look of horror on her face.

"Alfie. You wouldn’t’ dare!"

"Sir?" Ollie turned his back to Shanna, at a complete loss because surely his boss was not serious? He’d never seen Alfie raise a hand to a woman. He despised such men?!

"What then? Is that not the way of it girl? I send my men here - where you do your dancing thing" - Alfie spread his arms wide and turned his body in a circle moving his hips slightly - Ollie and Shanna exchanged curious glances while he continued. "Right then, yeah? And they protect you from the bad men. The bad men you said do not like the word No…" Alfie advanced towards Shanna his voice raising, "but you! You Shanna" - pointing his finger - "you say NO and parade yourself around here once the protection that I bloody fucking provided leaves … because why?" A shrug of his shoulders gets no reply. "So yeah, I am thinking the natural conclusion is you want to be punched in the face. Again. So… on you go Ollie. Right on this ONE." 

The final word is bellowed at Shanna, while his finger points to a place high on her cheekbone. Shanna’s eyes were flashing fire as she stared right back into Alfie’s own furious gaze. His brows furrowed as he held his ground towering above her. Her chin raised in defiance, she could see the flare of his nostrils as his temper simmered dangerously at a breaking point. A wiser man might have noticed the way her hands had tightened on her hips and the slow tapping of her toes upon the wooden floor. She took a single step towards him, their bodies within a mere inch, and placing her own pointed finger upon his solid chest proceeded with several poking stabs to punctuate her own flung words.

"If you ever touch me again," her finger jabbed repeatedly barely making a mark upon the muscles beneath his white dress shirt, "I will shoot you myself you ignorant, mannerless, hateful whoreson swine!"

If Alfie was shocked by her language, he didn’t allow it to register, but simply leaned forward into her finger and spat his own venom back: "Manners? I ain’t the one standing cursing in my britches lass." 

Shanna gasped and stepped back, but her eyes still glared rage.

"Ollie. Give me your gun."

"Miss? What… why?" Ollie, who had been trying to make a silent exit while the two unleashed their fury, could only stare at Shanna.

Shanna glared her annoyance at the young man. "Your gun now." And returning the glare back to Alfie. "Because I’m going to shoot your boss in the face."

"Miss Shanna?"

Ollie glanced back and forth between the enraged lass and his employer who had now turned to stare at him in disbelief.

"Ollie! Are you fucking hesitating?!"

"Sir? No. Mr. Solomons of course not." Ollie’s face paled as Alfie now focused his rage in his direction.

"Yeah, you did. You fucking hesitated Ollie." 

Ollie’s stared mutely at Shanna who now wore a satisfied smirk upon her face.

"Don’t look at her, look at me! WHO do you work for?!!"

"You, sir. Of course." 

"That’s right yeah, you do. You do, I know. You know how I know that Ollie?" Alfie turned with utter amazement in his eyes.

Ollie’s merely shook his bowed head back and forth slowly.

"I know what I knows because when I do the payroll, I take my little pen and my little checkbook out of my drawer. Not the one with the gun… you know that drawer dontcha Ollie? No, the other drawer. And I sign that checkbook “pay to the order of Ollie, good and faithful servant by order of Alfie Fucking Solomons. That’s how I know what I know. Eh?"

"Yes sir. Thank you sir."

"Ollie, since you are a good and faithful servant to me, I want you to take your gun out and shoot yourself in the foot."

Ollie’s head snapped back up at attention. "Sir?"

Shanna gasped and moved quickly to Alfie.

"Right fucking now Ollie – in the foot. Right or left, your choice. But by God you either shoot this little stubborn chit or your own foot, and I’ll take no less." Alfie stood back and folded his arms across his chest. 

Ollie stood frozen in place, a look of disbelief etched on his face. Alfie cast his gaze back and forth between the stunned servant and the stubborn dancing girl who was proving perhaps more trouble than her worth. "Since I’m pretty sure you can’t shoot her" – he glared at Shanna who stood tight lipped beside him. "So which foot will it be then Ollie, eh?"

Ollie’s stood before his employer, his head hung in shame, as he slowly reached into his jacket, mumbling unintelligible words in Alfie’s direction. Shanna could stand it no longer.

"Alright, that’s enough. Alfie!" She grabbed his arm and spun him back towards her. "For shame. What’s the matter with you? No one’s shooting anyone. Good lord. The lot of you - you’re making me crazy."

"Well, that is the first true statement you’ve said all night Shanna." Alfie smiled sweetly down at her. "So what is it then girl? Can we make our leave now? At your leisure of course." Alfie folded his long form in a mocking bow.

Shanna, back to her original dilemma, hung her own head and silently shook it no.

"Shanna, I have no more patience for this." Alfie’s tone had softened, but it was clear obedience was still expected.

Ollie’s meek voice came from the corner one more – "She can’t leave sir."

Alfie loosed a weary sigh and turned back to his assistant. "And why is that Ollie?"

Ollie glanced once more at Shanna who stood shaking her head at him, a pleading look in her eyes.

Ollie took a deep breath, the sorry evident in his own glance…. "Because she lives here sir."


	5. Close Quarters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The charade over, Shanna allows Alfie to see the real girl behind the dancing costume and fiery temper. While Alfie finally gains the truth, he loses his heart in the process, and thus begins the delicate balance of trying to protect this red haired minx from his cruel world, while also wanting desperately to possess her.

Shanna sat at her small table in the cramped apartment she rented at the back of the club. The tall bulk of Alfie Solomons barely fit within her tiny kitchen area, let alone another man. Ollie had made himself busy setting her kettle to boil for tea, while Shanna had changed into more appropriate attire in the single bedroom located off the kitchen. She sat with her hands neatly folded, her cheeks burning under Alfie’s careful perusal.

Alfie stood leaning against the counter, making careful study of the lass, as she quietly sat. Her change of clothing had calmed his mood considerably, and he mentally chastised himself for allowing her meagerly clad young body to over-ride his better sense. What was she but one woman among many he’d already seen? Her delicate features now softened by the removal of the stage makeup, she appeared so young – and so alone, he found an overwhelming need to protect her rise within him. It warred with his desire to also possess her – he saw that now. Alfie Solomons did not allow any man to get the best of him, let alone a small slip of a girl with a sharp tongue, and pretty face. He sought to make a fresh start between the two of them, since he was in fact bound by contract to protect the girl.

"Shanna, why didn’t you just tell me this was your home? It would have made things much easier. Poor Ollie here could have kept his gun holstered."

Alfie’s attempt at humour was not met with laughter from either of the kitchen’s other occupants. In fact, he was quite certain the normally pliant Ollie did just slam a tea cup upon the counter. Not a single reaction came from Shanna. She sat silent and small in her chair.

Alfie’s fingers rubbed his beard as he stood once again before this woman at a loss for words. This standing about on hard wooden floors most the night was leading to a gnawing ache in his hip. Using his cane he shuffled forward and dragged the chair across from Shanna towards him. A service usually performed by Ollie. Alfie let the affront pass.

Taking a seat, with his long legs spread wide, the cane balanced between and his chin resting upon the polished top, he waited for some kind of reply from the girl. Even her sharp tongue was better than this cold silent treatment. He would even begrudgingly admit the girl had a sharp wit. 

He glanced behind him to Ollie, who stood as if the wall tiles were the most fascinating thing he had ever laid eyes upon. No help there. The room filled with a whistling sound, and Ollie jumped towards the boiling kettle. Then busied himself making the tea. When it was ready, he walked to Shanna’s side of the table and setting a china teacup and plate before her, offered the girl a shy smile.

"'Twill help some I hope Miss Shanna." He stood before her hesitant and meekly waiting for some kind of acknowledgement. Shanna raised grateful eyes to the boy and bestowed a smile upon him that could have melted the coldest heart.

"Thank you kindly Ollie. It certainly will help to ward any chill in the air." She avoided looking at Alfie, but the implication was clear.

Alfie did not miss that no teacup or saucer was placed before him. That he would not let go.

"Ollie, perhaps Miss Shanna has some honey to sweeten the brew in this little cupboard somewhere, eh?"

"Certainly sir. Right away sir." But it was to Shanna that Ollie looked, and at her slight nod to a cupboard door in the corner, he retrieved the small pot of honey and set it before his employer. A cup of tea, it’s contents sloshed slightly upon it’s saucer, followed.

"Thank you Ollie. Now, if you two can manage to pull your lower lips off the floor, perhaps we might enjoy this spot of tea before we finish the business at hand."

The silence loomed large in the tiny kitchen. Alfie was new to this feeling of regret regarding his chosen words. He was losing ground with not just the girl, but with his own damned servant. He didn’t even have the energy for a fit of temper if he wanted it. The clearing of his throat was akin to a roar amidst the silence.

"Shanna? Please, can we not discuss this?"

Shanna’s head lifted from her absent minded stirring of her tea to search his gaze. "By talk, you mean you yell at me and I obey? Right? Then no. I don’t want to talk to you Alfie."

Alfie set his cane aside and leaning towards her slightly, his hands spread out open palm upon the table, sighed deeply his reply. "No Shanna – no more yelling and harsh words. Please, I want to help. So, tell me - how I can help?" 

Ollie, having been in Alfie’s employ for some time, recognized the true sincerity in his employer’s tone, and once again assumed his dutiful role. Grabbing a tea towel from the counter, he gently lifted Alfie’s teacup and wiped the spilled tea from the bottom, as well as from the table surface. Reaching for the steeped pot, he carefully refilled Alfie’s cup. As he leaned forward to accomplish his task, his gaze met Shanna’s hesitant look, and he slowly nodded his head.

Shanna took the meaning of the nod, and finally met Alfie’s gaze. The tender look in his eyes set her back, and she carefully chose her next words.

"I don’t know what you want from me Alfie. Y ou seem most displeased with me each time we meet. And I canna kin what I’ve done to anger yer so." Her voice took on the Scottish lilt of her homeland, as she softly spoke. 

Alfie’s eyes widened at the change in her demeanor. Not even an hour ago she seemed the wild cat who would set upon him with claws drawn, but now, her tiny form and face bespoke of a weariness far beyond her tender years. Once again, he felt his heart constrict and knew true regret for his rough treatment of her. The war within himself over her was not her fault, but his own. He sighed deeply and met Ollie’s equally concerned gaze. Something passed between the two men. A silent exchanging of solemn vow unnoticed by Shanna. But in that moment, both men knew that if ever the time came, they would forfeit their own lives for this tiny slip of a girl who in a short span of time and with very little effort, had firmly entrenched herself upon their hearts.

Leaning forward Alfie took one of her slender hands within his own huge hands, "Well Shanna, I am truly sorry for how things have started between us. It was never my intent to hurt ya. And I promise you that I never will. But, you must see Shanna – you cannot remain here any longer. ‘Tis not safe right now."

"Aye, ‘tis true Shanna." Ollie once more on the side of his employer. 

Much to Shanna’s deep dismay, a single tear fell and made it’s solitary trek down her pale cheek. She couldn’t look at Alfie now that he was so kind. What was wrong with her that she preferred his thundering rage to this show of tenderness? Her voice was barely audible though both men strained forward to hear.

"I don’t have anywhere to go. I have no family." 

The simple truth hung there, while their tea grew cold, and both men thought about what it must be like to be truly alone in the world. Their relationship might be complicated, indeed abusive if Ollie was honest with himself, but they had each other at least. It was a delicate balance, but for the most part, it was usually mutually beneficial. 

Another exchanged passed between them. 

"Well Shanna, ‘tis simple answer then. I’ll have to take you home with me."

Shanna’s head snapped up and her eyes widened, he wasn’t sure if in surprise, or horror. 

"You canna be serious?! Home – with you?! You who were concerned about my state of dress in a burlesque club you knew I worked at… want to take me to your house?" Shanna leapt up from her seat and paced the small space of floor. "Are you mad? Alfie, you know what people will think!"

Alfie waved his hands, as if her concerns could just magically disappear because he willed it. "Shanna, I promise you that all will be most discreet. No one need know that you are at my home. Where I might add, you will be completely safe."

She stopped her pacing to pause before him, waiting to see if this was indeed a joke at her expense. Alfie calmly sat, returning her questioning look with a carefree smile as though he’d just had the most brilliant plan ever devised. Her pacing continued on into her small bedroom. The eyes of the men followed her, though they were not privy to her internal dialogue. Good God, he was completely serious. He was unhinged. Had to be. Did he not ken?

If they were found out, the world would surely think she was Alfie Solomons’ mistress. Was that worth the price of protection? A safe place to lay her head at night? Could she even stand to be in such close quarters with the man? She glanced back out to find Alfie’s concerned gaze upon her. As she stood rooted in complete confusion, Alfie stood up from the table and slowly made his way towards her bedroom door. His gait was slow and Shanna felt a moment of concern, as she had not noticed a limp before. His eyes sought hers and held her gaze, as he entered the room and slowly shut the door.

Shanna took one step backwards, unsure of his intentions, her eyes threatening to spill the tears that had pooled at the corners. Alfie took note of the brimming pools, and slowly raised his hands, and still holding her gaze, gently pulled her towards him. "Shanna, I only want to keep ya safe. I could not stand to see the mark of violence upon ya again. Please… let me help you." 

She lifted eyes that now spilled the long held back tears and saw the truth in his eyes. No crushing embrace this time, but a gentle conceding of wills, as she came into his embrace. Her small head nestled down upon his strong chest as his arms encircled the slender waist. One strong hand gently rubbed the tension from her back, until she was calm once more. She felt the whisper upon her temple of his “I’m sorry Shanna” and was certain the briefest brush of his lips touched her temple, and wondered at his change towards her. Had she misjudged the man? His reputation for cruelty was far known. But in this moment, she only felt the strength of his arms and the promise from his very lips. She lifted her head to look at him.

Alfie stared down at her uplifted face and knew in a single moment what it meant to be undone. Her full lips were slightly parted and those violet eyes shone softly as she returned his gaze. Her red hair hung in loose tendrils about her heart shaped face and his breath caught as he reached up to finger a curl at her temple. The tendril twisted around his digit and held, as though it had always been seeking him.

"Will ya come Shanna? My home is not known to many. We will be away from prying eyes, I give ya my word." 

Shanna smiled and nodded her head, "Yes Alfie, I will come."

She felt the tension immediately leave his body, and he gently squeezed her closer in his embrace. A knock upon the door finally had them pulling apart, but their eyes still sought the other. 

"Sir? Is all well"? The concern in Ollie’s voice could be felt through the closed wooden door.

Alfie and Shanna smiled at each other, suppressing laughter. Well, it was no wonder the lad was concerned given previous impressions.

"Yes Ollie. Come in and help Shanna pack for our journey home please." Alfie turned and opened the door to admit his assistant. Who had such a relieved look upon his face as he crossed the threshold, they two could not contain their mirth any longer.

Alfie clapped Ollie upon the back, "Don’t worry lad, Shanna and I have come to an understanding. No need to fret any longer." He smiled at Shanna and gave her a gentle bow as he left the room. And them to packing up Shanna’s meager possessions.

And that is how Shanna came to be jostled about in a car beside Alfie’s big frame, for a bumpy journey to his home. The battles between them had caused more weariness than she had been aware, thus it was only natural that with the fresh countryside air blowing in the open window and the rocking motion of the car, that her eyes floated firmly closed, while her head drifted down to rest upon a strong shoulder. Alfie gazed down as he felt her weight shift against his side, and lifting his arm, he pulled her close into his strong chest. The trees and houses blurred past them as they traveled, but Alfie was content to watch the easy rise and fall of her chest as sleep claimed her. For the first time is his life, he knew a quiet sense of calm. 

Catching Ollie’s watchful look and the easy smile he now sported, Alfie sent up a silent prayer that he and Shanna could manage to keep the peace between them once enclosed in the close quarters of his family home. The lass had a way of pushing him to the edge, and if he was completely honest; he wasn’t quite sure when she was more tempting: soft and pliant within his arms while her lashes rested upon her pale cheeks, or standing with fiery temper before him, matching him in sound and fury. What Alfie had not realized yet was that it didn’t really matter what version of Shanna stood before him, or lay within his arms. As long as she was there.

That was a lesson yet to be learned.


	6. Closer Still

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Alfie has Shanna at his home... in the room just down the hall, what on earth shall he do with her? Besides protect her.

Shanna slowly came awake, nestled warmly in soft duvet covers, the morning light filtering in from a window shade left half open. As she stretched her slender frame beneath the soft covering, she became aware of the unfamiliar ceiling above her, and knew a brief moments panic. Glancing swiftly about the tastefully decorated room – ever much more so than her own tiny, cold apartment bedroom, it all suddenly came back to her. 

The studio. The harsh words spoken. The calmer words that followed. The feel of Alfie Solomons holding her close, his breath warm on her temple. She knew a sudden ache that stretched from somewhere long ignored within herself. She remembered the car ride to his home and falling asleep with her head on his chest. The thudding of his heart driving out the other sounds of the night. He was a dangerous man by reputation, and yet she was certain she had never felt safer in her entire young life. But she didn’t remember coming into this very room, so… how?

She sat up with a start. Did Alfie carry her up and put her to bed? Though alone, her cheeks flushed warmly at the thought of being laid gently upon the mattress, while Alfie loomed large over her. 

No, she firmly shook her head, ‘twas probably Ollie.

Oh good god, that wasn’t necessarily better. Her face fell into her open palm as she also noted she was wearing her own night gown. Great, it got worse.

She raised her eyes to that strange ceiling. Please let it have been Ollie. 

~

Alfie Solomons sat at his desk in the corner of his master suite. Various papers and the daily news were scattered atop. A crystal decanter and glass occupied one corner, while writing supplies sat on the other. Though an open window with a view was before him, Alfie stared blankly into space with his fingers rubbing through his beard. The papers demanded his attention, but only one thing truly held his mind. And she was enclosed just down the hall upon a bed Alfie himself had carried and gently lay her upon. His hip was paying the price today. He had left the changing of her attire to his own personal chamber maid – he was a gentleman after all. And the maid was loyal.

Now that he had Shanna in his home, the real dilemma was what to do with her? He knew what he wanted to do with her, but he’d already vowed he would keep to the same rules he demanded of his men. Off. Limits.

His head turned towards the direction of her room. Was she still asleep? Complete exhaustion had overtaken the girl not five minutes into the drive to his home. How long had she been going on sheer will and determination? When he had lain her down upon the bed, a soft sigh had escaped from her parted lips, and had Ollie not also been present, Alfie feared the vow he made would have already been broken. Even now he could imagine the slender form tucked under the soft covers, her red hair fanned about her lovely face upon the silk pillows. Her eyes shining up at him and a tender smile upon her sun drenched face. Yes, he could imagine if he wanted to.

Alfie definitely wanted to. He was not a tender man. He’d never understood the workings of others affairs of the heart, much less the workings of his own. Naturally, he’d had women, but not one had ever left a mark that lingered past a few moments shared, and the closing of a door. Why had this young woman, who seemed capable of stirring up every emotion within him from one moment to the next, managed to capture his thoughts so quickly? He thought he’d send his men to her club, get some information regarding the missing Jewish girls, and be done with her. Maybe catch one of her dance shows. But, once he got what he wanted, she’d be put from his mind.

And yet still…. she lingered.

And was now lounging peacefully in the big four poster bed down the hall from his own bedroom. Closer than any woman had ever got to Alfie Solomons; in person and in heart. Fingers rubbing his beard, he stared out the window trying to recall the lines of her body as she lay against him during the drive to his home. Her soft breath on his chest where he’d unbuttoned his dress shirt. How she’d wiggle closer when a breeze came in the open window, a content sigh escaping her soft mouth. What would it be like to wake in the morning light, in that huge bed, and feel the warmth of her palm upon his chest once again? To rise up and lean over to gaze in her still drowsy eyes and place a kiss on those full lips. To press his weight down upon the slender form…

Alfie slammed his hand down up on the desk, scattering papers about the floor, and willed his mental wanderings to cease. This was going to be harder than he thought. As he shifted uncomfortably in his chair, he immediately regretted his own choice of words.

But would he come to regret this decision? Alfie settled it in his own mind that with the unknown danger that was lurking about his town, it was still the best way to keep Shanna safe. He still firmly believed that there was a connection between her club and the three missing girls. His eyes dropped to the telegram that had fallen to the floor. Make that four missing girls. His spies had discovered that one of Shanna’s fellow dancers, had never made it home the previous night. Her purse had been found in an alley near the club. And one shoe with a broken heel.

Alfie knew that it would cause Shanna pain, and he briefly considered keeping the information of her missing friend to himself. But there were answers only she could give him. 

For starters: how did Shanna – who lived in a room barely big enough to fit three people and had managed to pack almost the entirety of her worldly possessions in under five minutes – have the financial means to be an owner in a club? Even partially? And a popular one at that. So why did she live so simply? Surely she must have saved enough money to have a decent apartment? It seemed simple to Alfie; she had a partner. Someone who put up the money. But why? Who would do that for some unknown, young woman not even from Camden Town and with no connections? It didn’t seem to make sense. 

Unless, Shanna was worried about people thinking she was Alfie’s mistress… because she already was someone’s mistress. It didn’t seem to fit her nature though. Surely she could have gone to her lover’s bed, instead of to his home were that the case. Or, at least have had a more secure home in the first place, if the man existed and had any regard for the girl. Alfie sighed with the mental circles, scratching his beard and round the back of his neck to near rawness. The very thought of her already belonging to another, nearly incited a jealous rage, and he didn’t even know the truth of it yet. 

Alfie pushed his chair back and got up from his desk to prepare for the day. Now that his train of thought had set it’s course, he was impatient for the answers he was seeking. If the girl was still asleep, he’d simply have to go and wake her up himself.

He almost convinced himself that time really was of the essence, and that it had nothing at all to do with having a tiny piece of his wandering thoughts brought to life before his very eyes.


	7. Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: nightmares, mention of attempted rape, mention of violence

Lost in dreams, or truth be known they were more akin to nightmares, Shanna tossed fitfully in the huge bed. So exhausted, that it only took moments to return to slumber, but the sense of peace she had felt since the car ride to Alfie’s home did not follow. Flashes of her past were flung at her, while she flung her own hands about as if to ward off some kind of threat to her person. Loud voices, curses and insults echoed in her ears. A loud banging echoed nearby, as she twisted within the heavy covers, desperate to escape what tormented her. Then the pain of hands upon her as if it were happening in real time. A scream tore from her throat in the dream, and a crushing weight fell upon her chest so that breathing became difficult. Her mind screamed at her.

_Wake Up! Wake Up Shanna! Shanna!_ The hands upon her felt so real. The screaming so close. 

"Shanna! Shanna! ‘Tis only I love…. Come on then, wake up."

Shanna bolted up from the depths of her dark dream, as she fought desperately against the hands that held her tight. Her chest sucked in a huge gulp of air now that the crushing weight was gone. But the screaming wouldn’t’ stop, and her eyes flew open in panic to seek the source…

… and stared straight into the worried gaze of Alfie, who sat on the edge of her bed trying frantically to hold her still while she fought him with every fiber of her being. Still somewhat caught in the fearful dream, she grabbed at his strong arms and her voice croaked in a desperate whisper, "No, please Alfie. No. Not like this."

Alfie immediately let go the arms he had pinned to her side, in fear that she would cause him bodily harm in her tormented state. His face bore a pained look as though she’d just slapped him broadside.

"Is that what you think of me Shanna? That I’d hurt ya so?"

At the sound of his voice, the last vestiges of the dream broke free, and Shanna met his gaze and saw the hurt in his eyes. Stunned that she even held such power as to offend the kind of man as Alfie Solomons. She shook her head and reached for the closest of his hands, pulling it to her chest.

"Oh Alfie! I’m so sorry. No. Of course not. I just… the dream. It was so real. I thought… I’m sorry I didn’t’ mean to think that." 

Alfie took in her pale face and the shivers upon her skin. The way her other hand had twisted the sheets into a knot so tight her knuckles had lost all colour. Her breath still came in short gasps, as though she was not quite done out running whatever fear had driven her to this state. He leaned forward and took her other hand and sought her gaze.

"Shanna, was it just a dream? You were screaming things, as though shouting at someone. You wanted them to stop. You struck at me when I tried to wake you." His fingers gently rubbed along her own so that he could ease the force of his words. Shanna held his gaze, but remained mutely still within the big bed. Her fingers had begun tracing the lines of his larger ones, but still she would not reply. Only return his gaze with huge eyes brimming with tears and her teeth biting on her bottom lip so hard it began to bleed. Alfie withdrew his handkerchief from his pocket and moved to wipe her mouth, but Shanna recoiled instantly further into the bed pillows. Her eyes took on the look of a wild animal caught in a trap. It pained his heart that she would fear him so, and he would not allow that wall between them another moment. Spreading his hands wide, he leaned closer still and kept his voice slow and soft.

"Shanna, your lip is bleeding." He extended the cloth towards her. "I will not hurt you Shanna." 

Shanna remained frozen, alternating her gaze from his eyes to the hand that held the cloth. Alfie reached over and took one hand again within his own and transferred the cloth. "I will not hurt you Shanna." He raised it up to press upon her lower lip gently, and taking her other hand, placed it upon the cloth to hold in place. "Press gently to stop the bleeding love."

Shanna meekly obeyed. Now that he was closer, Alfie searched out her gaze and noted the far away look in her eyes. As though she was still not quite here with him; but trapped in another time and place still. A placed she obviously feared. He was not generally a patient man, in particular with regards to the emotions of the fairer sex, but it seemed the wisest thing to do was to simply wait while she collected her thoughts. So Alfie, the great negotiator of Camden Town, sat quietly on the bed; waiting for someone else to talk.

"You thought me a whore."

Her sudden statement called Alfie back from his own musings. He had no idea how long they had sat there in mutual silence. Her small hands still clasped within his own, until they ceased their trembling. Glancing at her, Alfie noted that the colour had returned to her cheeks and her breathing regular once more. But her eyes now had a different look. Alfie wasn’t quite sure he liked it any better.

"You think because I dance as I do, I must be a whore. You probably think I am someone’s mistress too. How else would I have such employment, yeah?"

Alfie sat up straight wondering at this new line of questioning. Was this a new game? He proceeded carefully.

"Shanna, I do not think that of you. I know ‘tis not what you are." 

"But you did. You assumed the worst of me. And you know… you almost were right. "

Alfie’s eyes widened and he inhaled sharply; his brows dropping dangerously. 

"If you had thought that three years ago, knew me then; for you see, I almost was exactly that. In another club, where …. more.. was expected of me." She hung her head and refused to look at him. "But I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t’ go with those men. I just wanted to dance Alfie. I just wanted to do what I loved doing. Do ya ken?" The more she talked, the more her voice took on the soft lilt of her birth place.

"My refusal to be their whore was not met with appreciation, to say the least. They tried to force me, and when I fought them, they beat me. Dragged me up on stage and tried to sell me to the highest bidder. Said they would make an example out of me… and a good little whore." Her shoulders began to tremble and her voice that of little more than a whisper. "I was terrified – no one was going to help me. They actually cheered them on and bids were already called out." She suddenly grabbed Alfie’s hands and squeezed them harder than he thought she had the strength, a look of desperation came into her eyes. "I had to do it Alfie – they left me no choice. I didn’t… I couldn’t let it happen like that. I couldn’t let some filthy, rich man take me in that way. So I…." she suddenly stopped and stared wide eyed and slack jawed at Alfie. The tears that had been threatening now spilled over and down onto his own hands. He gave her a moment before gently pressing her further.

"Shanna, you can tell me anything and I’ll judge ya not lass." It was a struggle to keep the rage he felt towards those men out of his tone. By God if he ever found them, they’d be sent straight to hell by his own hands. But he kept his tone light and let go of her hand to brush a tear away. She did not flinch from his touch this time, so he kept his hand softly on the side of her wet cheek. "What did you do Shanna? ‘tis okay, tell me."

Her mouth opened and closed wordlessly a few times, and then the look of panic returned to her eyes and grabbing the hand that stroked her cheek, she released it all in one fast torrent. "I grabbed a gun from one of the men and I shot him. I shot him Aflie." Her arms tightened around her small frame and rocking back and forth she continued. "Oh god I shot him and I ran. I ran – so fast. So far. And I am afraid that I am still running Alfie." Her body broke into a great sob as the final words rushed forth. "I don’t think I will ever stop running."

In one swift moment Alfie moved forward and pulled her collapsing body into his own. His strong hands stroked her back, her head, the tears from her face as he held her tight while she weathered this storm. He whispered words to soothe her fear. Promises of his devotion and assistance that he hoped would be heard through her own panicked thoughts. "It’s not yer fault lass. Yer were only protecting yerself. It’s okay, I won’t let anything happen to you." He held her close, as though he could pass his own strength to her. He kissed her gently upon the temple, her brow and tear stained cheeks. When he placed a single, gentle kiss at the corner of her broken lip, she finally stilled and lifted blurred eyes to him. 

The moment stretched between them. Eye to eye, the pounding of hearts felt, the very air pressed out of the space between them as if there was no room even for it exist. Alfie willed himself to hold her gaze and not look down at those tempting parted lips, where he could feel her soft breath mingle with his own. His hands tangled in the long red tresses that fall down her back, sweeping dampened curls from her brow. Shanna’s eyes took on a half lidded look as she simply sat and allowed him this touch. 

"I don’t want to run anymore."

He nodded his head, stroked her back. "Is that how you came to be here then?"

She nodded, half smiled. "There was a woman. Outside the club in London that night. She’d heard it all. Saw what they tried to do to me. She said if I wanted to be safe to come with her. I didn’t have anywhere else to go. An orphan from Scotland? Where was I to go?" Shanna let loose a huge sigh and Alfie felt the tension and worry finally start to drain from her body. "So, I went with her. To her home. And she took care of me. Told me about her own plans for a club. One that would be managed by women – so that we wouldn’t have to do … those things. And…" Shanna gave him the first real smile since he’d come running to her room upon hearing her scream. "And mostly… I would be able to dance still." 

Understanding finally dawned on Alfie. This woman. That was her partner. It explained everything. How Shanna could have a portion of the club’s profits, her apartment in the back, but most importantly, not by some miracle but by a savior nonetheless, clearly remain an innocent despite her risky profession. Unfortunately, it also explained why danger had perhaps arrived in his town. He didn’t know yet if Shanna, or perhaps this mysterious female partner of hers, was the intended target. It seems it would have been easy enough to take Shanna already. A young woman living alone as she had been. 

"It’s my fault isn’t it?" She raised worried eyes to him. "Your missing girls – it’s because of me." Tears threatened to spill again. "It’s my fault and I’m so, so sorry Alfie. Please… don’t hate me."

Alfie gathered her back into his arms, and shushed her. "I don’t know Shanna, there’s still a lot we don’t know. It seems there might be a connection, but that doesn’t mean it’s your fault." He lifted her chin. "Listen sweetie, those girls left of their own accord. They may have simply just walked into trouble, or ran away. Or, it all may just be a coincidence." His voice broke and he stopped. Shanna continued to watch him with a curious look at his tenderness once more. When he still didn’t continue, she lifted her hands to hold either side of his face, gently seeking her answer.

"I can never hate ya Shanna. What then? Could I hate my own heart?"

With a toss of her head, she was once again pulled tight into his chest. She felt his mouth on the back of her head, as he stroked her long red hair down her back. Each time his hand came up her back, she was pulled a little closer. 

"Ah dinnae ken… What shall we do then Alfie?"

Alfie paused momentarily, then drawing slightly back, sought her gaze once more. "We’ll figure it out Shanna. Just let me do what I do. My biggest concern is keeping you safe right now. Will you let me handle this?" Shanna nodded her head in agreement, another smile lighting her face. She felt no great urgency to move out of his arms, and once again the moment stretched out. Taking a deep breath, she pulled slightly back, reaching up to take his face gently in her hands once more. Placing a kiss upon his cheek with a whispered thank you.

Alfie’s hands moved from their place upon her back, to the back of her head, and brought his brow to meet her own; holding her there briefly before laying a kiss of his own upon her brow. He wanted to trail a dozen kisses down the side of her damp cheeks, ending on the full mouth that was just inches from his own. He knew he’d be met with no resistance, but he didn’t have the will to push the boundary. Yet.

Pulling away, he raised his brow, "Perhaps we can start with speaking to this woman – your partner Shanna. She might be able to offer some assistance. Do you think?" 

Shanna sat upright, and nodded her head affirmative. "Oh I am sure she would Alfie. She was so very kind to me. And she’s so smart. Almost as smart as you I dare say." She gave him a teasing smile.

Alfie stood up to make his leave, surprised and a wee bit impressed that he had gotten all the information that he required today, and barely had asked a single question. Mostly he was relieved that he could be here for Shanna in these frightful moments. That she felt safe sharing a bit of her past with him. He felt like he knew her as well as he knew himself. Sensed a kindred spirit within her, although he wasn’t quite sure how, or why just yet. Just one question remained that was more pressing.

"Great, who is she – how do I contact her? I can probably fit it in my schedule today." 

Shanna also rose from the bed, heading to the closet in the corner of the bedroom. Looking over her shoulder at Alfie as he reached for his cane, she gave the name of her partner, "Her name is Polly Gray. Oh, but you might know her by her family’s name: Shelby. I believe they are becoming quite notorious up in Birmingham." 

Once more, the sound of Alfie’s cane hitting the floor, came from behind her.

And his muttered oath, _Bloody Hell,_ followed soon after.


	8. Worlds Collide: In Two Parts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shanna makes a friend in Alfie's house... perhaps her only one. Alfie is in his favourite and best element when a few of those pesky Blinders show up for some intense negotiations. Alfie is less than pleased with the threat to Shanna's person. 
> 
> Warnings: you know what's in Alfie's drawer, right?

PART ONE

It was the gnawing in her stomach that finally gave Shanna the courage to leave the bedroom, long after Alfie had taken his leave – a muttered damn Shelby’s the last words she heard him say. She was just taking her first step into the hallway beyond the door, when she came face to face with another young woman, clearly dressed in some kind of uniform. The young woman quickly stepped back and gave Shanna a wide smile in greeting.

"Well, I see yer is up now Miss. I didn’t know if you were an early riser or a late sleeper, and with the Mister leaving so quick and flustered like, I wasn’t sure what time ‘a day you’d be rising and he said ‘tis best to let yer sleep. Sure and yer was so tired last night - arrivin’ as late as yer did. Are ya hungry then now Miss? A spot of tea mayhap?" 

Shanna remained just outside her door staring wide eyed at the young woman, who she was sure did not take a single breath until the entirety of her speech was done. But she seemed friendly enough and Shanna was just about to reply when another flood was released.

"Oh sorry Miss, I be Beth, and Mr. Solomons told me to make sure yer had anything you be needin’. I see yer found yer clothing and I already be washin’ up the clothes yer arrived in. Dusty from the road they were. I’ll have them sent up soon enough. Now if there is anything else yer be wantin’ be sure ta…"

Shanna reached out a hand to the young woman’s arm to halt her words. "Thank you kindly Beth, but you don’t have to do all that for me. If you just tell me where things are, I am quite used to taking care of myself. No need to trouble yourself."

Beth shook her head side to side, "Oh no miss, Mr. Solomons would not like that. He specifically told me to make sure to see to you personally." She leaned forward and lowered her voice, "he gave me several rules miss and I promise you, I ain’t one to be breakin rules set by Mr Solomons. Me ears be ringing still from the last time I messed up." She paused briefly, then wide-eyed whispered, "I ought not to have said that Miss." 

Shanna couldn’t help but give the young girl a friendly squeeze on her arm as she chuckled in reply, "“tis quite alright Beth, I am also familiar with Mr. Solomons ear ringing ability. But I don’t want to be a bother, so please don’t over trouble yourself. But I am absolutely famished, so perhaps we can discuss something that works for both of us over some tea and a bite to eat?"

Beth bobbed her head vigorously, "Oh yes Miss, straight away, follow me Miss."

Shanna once more reached out to the girl, "Please, call me Shanna."

The girl momentarily paled and hurriedly corrected herself, "Oh beggin yer pardon, of course, Miss Shanna."

Shanna once again let loose an amused chuckle, "No Beth, just plain Shanna is fine." And made a gesture as though to lead on.

Beth smiled back and showed the way to the stairs leading down the kitchen. She wasn’t particularly comfortable with such familiarity, and besides, there was nothing plain about the petite, red haired woman at all. Mind ya, it weren’t her place to be nosing about in the Mister’s business about having this lovely young thing in the bedroom down from his very own Master Suite. To be truthful, it all seemed rather innocent, if not mysterious thus far; with Mr. Solomons arriving past midnight carrying the exhausted Shanna into the house and up the stairs. While Ollie had fetched her from a sound sleep to offer assistance. She had helped Shanna change into proper sleeping attire, though it was obvious she had no memory of it. To be sure, all seemed proper enough on the surface.

Still, that didn’t explain why she had seen Mr. Solomons himself exit the young woman’s bedroom this very morn. Leaving in an awful hurry, sure and he did.

Again, weren’t any business of hers. She was just a maid and far be it for her say anything about such goin’ ons. Beth turned at the bottom of the stairs and glancing back up at Shanna as she made her descent, experienced a small stab of jealousy over her beauty. But she decided since Shanna had so kindly offered to help her rather than be waited upon, she must be very nice indeed. Lord knew Mr. Solomons could be a difficult man at times – which was basically all of the times. And he did leave in a fit of temper this morning. She smiled up at the young woman and decided right there, as Shanna reached the last step, that she may very well be her only friend in this house during her stay. With that firmly planted in her mind, she lead Shanna into the big kitchen already busy with the noon meal preparations.

That is, until all action stopped and each head turned, the moment Shanna entered the room.

It was Beth’s turn to give Shanna a reassuring pat on the arm, as the curious stares of several other staff and a few family members gave her a thorough once over from head to toe. More than a few lips were already drawn into tight lines, and the elderly House Keeper gave a very distinct “hmpfh” from her corner of the table. The Butler simple stared mouth open at Shanna, and then quickly recovered with a wide tooth’d grin in her direction. 

Shanna glanced shyly at Beth, who nodded her head in encouragement. 

"Good morning." Shanna’s bestowed a smile that fair lit the room.

And was met with a stony silence, save a few curt nods, as one by one they all turned back to their work.

She turned, raising a questioning brow at Beth, who simply shrugged her shoulder, and turning Shanna away led her further down the hall. "Perhaps yer be more comfortable waiting in the dining room while I fix yer something to eat."

Shanna chewed her bottom lip worriedly, but allowed herself to be led to the dining room. Its’ big wide windows that faced a garden allowed in ample bright light and offered a cheery view. She stood by the window, silent and straight backed, but her hands were clenched in front of her and as Beth turned around to exit the room, she heard the long sigh escape.

Turning back she sought Shanna’s gaze, "Miss Shanna?"

Shanna turned around and Beth was sure the violet hued eyes were a little misty, but Shanna presented a brave face and simply replied, "Thank you Beth – thank you so very much."

Beth nodded and made her exit. Firmer in her resolve to make sure Shanna had at least one friendly ally while she remained in the home of Alfie Solomons. 

~  
PART TWO

"They’re here Sir."

Alfie’s gazed lifted from the paperwork on his desk and peered at Ollie through his half glasses. He paused momentarily, mentally preparing himself for this meeting. New ground. He hated admitting he didn’t quite know how to proceed. 

"Awright, bring ‘em on in Ollie." Alfie removed his glasses and leaned back in his chair, pressing hands to his tired eyes, while Ollie left his office.

The next time he glanced up it was when the clicking of heels could be heard crossing his office floor, as Polly walked alongside Thomas Shelby until both stood before Alfie’s desk. Ollie quickly moved to pull the chair for Polly who smiled briefly at him, but quickly turned her attention back to Alfie; unwavering. Thomas remained standing and lit a cigarette, letting the moments draw out. No pleasantries here. Too much had already happened between them. Both men eyed one another up and down; Alfie concentrating on excessive beard scratching, while Thomas simply stared back silently smoking. Ollie shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other, but held his tongue. This time. 

Polly looked back and forth from Thomas to Alfie, and back again, until an exasperated sigh finally escaped her. 

"For goodness sake, can we skip over the dick measuring portion of this meeting? Since I neither have the patience nor the required tool for the job?"

Thomas rolled his eyes and muttered a “Jesus Christ Polly” under his breath. Finally he took a seat casting an incredulous look at his aunt.

Alfie’s eyes raised, then his brows furrowed as he rested his full attention on Polly. And immediately decided he liked her. Officially. Unofficially he merely grunted in her direction and tee-pee’d his fingers in front of him, while he leaned forward. The hell with it, he thought; on with the straight one-two punch.

"You’ve got a nice club o’er here dontcha now Polly? Aye, I like the dancing very much. Little costumes. High heels, big…" Alfie made a gesture with his hands on his chest. "Can’t really buy much for my coin though – it’s a little light on the side deals, innit?" He mentally was thankful that Shanna was not present for that remark, but he wanted to gauge Polly’s reaction to having her secret enterprise suddenly revealed. Blitz attack seemed the best method to get a true reaction.

Polly sat completely dumbfounded. The Alfie Solomons School of Negotiation claims another victim.

"How…?!" Her mouth opened and closed, while her squinted eyes surely could bore holes right to the back of Alfie’s skull. She recovers quickly though. "Mayhap they just didn’t like the shine of yer coin Mr. Solomons?" 

"What’s he on about Polly?" Any lingering bad feelings Thomas held for one Alfie Solomons are immediately swept to the back of his mind, as his Aunt now takes the full measure of his curious stare. Is she operating a side business with Blinders coin? Is it legit, or is she using it to funnel their illegal gains? And why doesn’t he know about this?

File victory number two under Why Have Them Fight You, When They Can Fight Each Other, Alfie Solomons Negotiation Tactics.

Satisfied, Alfie leans back in his chair, a smirk and raised eyebrow in Ollie’s direction, as the two Shelby’s eye one another with questioning looks for several minutes. Polly refusing to offer more information, and Thomas loathe to have to interrogate her in front of Alfie. After several minutes of this, Alfie fires his second volley.

"Right, so I called you up here because I am sorry to say I’m a bit worried about this weekend’s coming shows." Alfie spreads his hands wide in front of him, quizzical look at Polly as though she should completely understand his meaning.

"Oh fine! And why is it Mr. Solomons that my business should be of any concern to you? I am sure my girls will be ready, willing and able to be on stage as they always are. And where the entertainment happens." The meaning behind her words is not subtle, and only lost on Thomas. Polly rolls her eyes at the vapid concerns of men and their leisure pursuits. Especially when they are threatened with losing said pursuits. 

"Oh, is that so Polly?" Alfie rubs his beard thoughtfully. "Because I am not so sure ‘bout that since …" Alfie suddenly stands up, the chair falling back with a loud thud behind him, as his fist crashes down on the desk… "Shanna is currently in my own home with a beaten face, or is that the stage look you wanted Polly? And well, let’s see, that other girl …… Catherine is it? Well she seems to have just disappeared into the night. Without her purse and minus one shoe, and not seen for ‘bout a week ‘tis now, eh Ollie?" Ollie nods in confirmation. 

Alfie turns around and rights his chair, and taking another seat, leans forward once more with an accusing finger pointed in Polly’s direction, "but yeah, I guess that does leave you with ‘bout two girls still, yeah Polly? Show must go on then, eh?"

The silence in the room is deafening. Polly’s face has turned an unhealthy pale shade of gray, while Thomas sits, cigarette dangling, completely stunned. Finally he moves as though to speak, and Polly can sense that he’s going to give straight back to Alfie in her defense. She places a hand on his arm, and silently shakes her head. Thomas returns the gesture with a look that begging the question if she has lost her mind.

Polly turns a worried glance to Alfie, her voice trembles slightly. "Is she okay? Shanna… how badly did they hurt… did they..?" Her voice cracks and she cannot finish.

Though Alfie is almost at the point of a murderous rage over the lack of protection Polly gave to Shanna once the club was opened, the care she has for the girl is evident in her tone and obvious concern for the girl.

"She’s okay. Just a bruised cheek and a tad frightened, but otherwise…: he fixes a pointed stare at Polly, "as she was when you originally found her." His meaning is not lost on Polly. 

"And you have her with you… at your home… why?"

Thomas snorts softly beside her, and earns a glare from both of them.

"Why? Because she has a bruise on her cheek because some arse didna understand the meaning of Not for Sale. Is that not enough? No? Good, because there is more. Specifically that I am of the opinion that living alone at the very club where arsehole men punch women in the face is probably not very safe. Did I mention three very nice Jewish girls last seen at your club, who also like poor Catherine, vanished without a trace it seems?" His hand fiddles with the desk drawer handle to his right, and at a weary sigh from Tommy, he bangs the desk once more. "Is that not enough?!"

Polly leans forward in her chair, head in her hands and can only nod in agreement.

"What the hell is going on? Missing girls? Secret clubs? Polly, what on earth were you thinking?" Tommy can’t believe what he‘s hearing and the worst of it that he had to learn the truth via Alfie Solomons.

Polly sits up and stares straight ahead. "I was thinking that I could have a place that made honest coin, and not controlled by men. But as usual some man has come along and fucked it right up!" 

Alfie grunts from behind his desk, and Polly fixes a glare at him. At the breaking point, he rises slightly and leans out over the desk, One man at the door Polly. "One. Man. That’s all you gave them. You set them on a stage strutting about to fix their fancies. and you gave them one man at the door." He spreads his hands wide as though they answer might fall right into them. When none is forthcoming, he drops the final bomb, his voice dropping dangerously low. Thomas sits a little straighter in his chair. He knows that tone.

"One man Polly, who it seems was taking side offers to deliver the girls to private parties. And I don’t mean the nice societal types of parties where you drink tea and talk about yer rose garden. You know what I mean?"

Polly can only sit horrified. There’s no excuse, and she makes none.

"I needed to make some money first.. get the club going, so that I could hire more protection staff. It was only to be a short while – that’s why we weren’t open every night." She casts a sharp look at Alfie. "If you know Shanna, then you know the girls hired were strictly forbidden to prostitution. It was to be an entertainment club only. No side deals." She shakes her head sadly. "I thought that might offer them a bit of protection but…" 

Alfie and Thomas exchange looks. Thomas is not happy at all that this little peaky blunder is likely going to place the Blinders in debt towards Alfie in some way. He steels himself for the inevitable.

"Alright then Alfie, let’s have it out. What is your plan? If the Blinders are expected to provide protection, or compensation due to this club, I want a deal settled right now."

Alfie’s thundering voice interrupts … "How now, what? I don’t give a fucking care about her little club with it’s no side deals allowed. I’ve got girls going missing right, left and center up here. Families questioning my…."

"Which is probably bad for the protection business, yeah?" Thomas is met with not only the enraged glare, but the business end of Alfie’s gun. He didn’t even hear the drawer open. Thomas has seen this view before, but there’s something different this time. About Alfie. And for the first time, he actually feels fear. Polly’s voice breaks the silence.

"You care for her."

Alfie turns his gaze towards Polly, but the gun remains on Thomas. No matter though, as Polly catches the hesitation in his eyes, and the truth behind it.

"For Shanna – you care for her obviously. Well, believe it or not, and to be clear, I don’t rightly care if you do believe it – I care for her too. So… tell me what I need to do to help."

Alfie pauses, gun still in hand, the only sound in the room the hitched breathing of Thomas as he waits for the man to decide their fate. Today, he fully feels teh weight of Alfie’s former words about the wicked ways of their world. His boy. This Shanna woman. All paying the price for what they do. The people they care about reduced to pawns, all in the name of winning the upper hand. Making a deal. 

"Is your reason honourable?"

Alfies’ gaze shifts back to Thomas, whose pointed look rests on the barrel of the gun. The fingers on Alfie’s other hand rub back and forth in the air, as he stares quietly at Thomas, who sits unmoving.

Slowly he lowers the gun and puts it back in the drawer, leaning back in his chair, hands spread wide before him.

"Well then," Thomas looks from Polly to Alfie, "tell us your plan Alfie. No deals. No contracts. We’ll do whatever we can to help." Polly nods silently beside him. 

Alfie motions to Ollie, who pulls a notebook out of his apron front and hands it to Alfie.

"This is what I know so far."


	9. A Collision of Another Sort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A late night visit to her chambers finds Alfie breaking his oath to himself regarding keeping his distance from Shanna. 
> 
> Warnings: mild smut, lots of fluffy protective bear Alfie

The hour was late when Alfie finally climbed the stairs of his home seeking the comfort of his own bed. After the meeting with the Shelby’s, some questioning of persons of interest, plus the daily running of his business operations, he had been tempted to remain at his apartment in Camden Town. Despite his fatigue, something spurred his heels directly to his home. 

It was no coincidence he came to stand in front of Shanna’s bedroom door at that very moment of thought. The house was quiet and still. Even the staff had retired to their chambers. Ollie had remained behind in town this evening, and thus there was no one to call for assistance so that he could check up on Shanna before sleep claimed him. He had left so suddenly this morning, and with some chagrin realized left the young woman very much to her own devices inside a house where she knew not a soul. He supposed he could wake his maid Beth and inquire regarding Shanna’s welfare, but if he was honest to himself – he wanted a few moments alone in her sweet presence to ease the day’s tensions.

Until he had to shatter that peace with the news regarding Catherine.

His knuckles rapped quietly upon the door several times. No reply was forthcoming. Once more he rapped, a little louder, and still no sound from beyond the door. His brow furrowed, he reached for the knob and slowly opened the door a crack. The room was lit only by a sliver of moonlight coming from the big window seat, where he could dimly make out the outline of Shanna’s body curled up in a corner. Her brow resting on the windowpane; her breath making a small round spot of fog. A light blanket was draped across her lap to ward off the evening chill. As he softly stepped into the room he could see a book had fallen to the floor beside her. A tea service sat upon the bedside table and Alfie inwardly thanked Beth for taking care of the girl. 

He paused before the sleeping woman, watching her chest rise and fall. At least her sleep was easy this time, unburdened from her secret as she was now. A single curl lay across her cheek, and Alfie reached out a finger to brush it aside. At his touch, Shanna’s head turned in her sleep so that Alfies’ fingers came to brush her soft mouth instead. Her lips parted in a deep inhale and he held his fingers gently where he could still see the small cut from earlier in the day. While he stood staring, Shanna’s eyes slowly fluttered open to see the vague outline of a shadow beside her. Her mouth curved into a small smile; she knew his touch even in the darkened room. Alfie felt the change beneath his fingers and inclined his head towards her.

"Are you well Shanna?" His eyes sought hers in the moonlight filled room.

"Aye, I am well Alfie. You?" Her hand reached up to take his hand as it caressed her check. His fingers still lingering upon her mouth.

Alfie took a deep breath and moved to sit upon the edge of the window seat. Shanna pushed back slightly to allow him space. Alfie swallowed and hesitated in his reply, prompting Shanna to sit up straighter, her brows narrowed. She could sense the tension within him and feared what may have transpired during his absence. 

Alfie took her hand within his own, bracing himself and perhaps Shanna for the sad news he had to deliver. "Shanna, there’s no easy way to tell ya this, so I’m just gonna tell ya straight luv." Taking a deep breath, he held her gaze, "Catherine has gone missing. Last seen maybe ‘bout a week ago now."

Shanna gasped and covered her mouth with her own hands, shaking her head in distress, her eyes wide and fearful. "She wasn’t there that last night. I thought she was just sick." She looked into Alfie’s concerned gaze, "I should have went to her. I should have seen to her welfare…"

Alfie grabbed Shanna gently by her shoulders, shaking his head. "There was nothing you could have done Shanna. She was already gone. And you might have placed yerself in danger too. I’ve got people looking into it Shanna. Hopefully we will learn something soon."

Shanna’s head dropped to her chest as tears for her missing friend filled her eyes. 

"It’s all such a mess Alfie. “Tis not how I dreamt of life on my own at all. Everything is going wrong. There’s so much hurt, I can’t…"

Alfie gathered her into his arms once more, hoping for one brief moment to stop this sadness and pain. Which was odd given that he normally was a man used to dishing out the pain. Without remorse. Violence so often was the easy answer in the wicked world he moved within. He marveled at Shanna’s ability to move about within that same word – occupying space within it; and yet not be consumed by it. No agendas. No deals or contracts to be made. She was right that he had originally misjudged her based on a profession many would consider lacking honour for a lady. But Shanna appeared to have more honour in her slender form than any man of size or stature he’d ever known. She wanted nothing from him. She asked for nothing. Except for the right to exist as she wanted within the very world that threatened that existence. She was braver than she knew. And an outsider…. much like himself. ‘Twas no wonder he felt a kinship with the young woman. The more he learned about her, the deeper his admiration grew. 

Shanna felt a change within Alfie as he held her close. Normally when she was in his arms she could sense a slight holding back, a resistance within him that she didn’t quite understand. It was gone now. She leaned back in his arms, raising her face to see his expression and perhaps learn the change. Alfie returned her gaze, raising fingers once more to stroke her hair from her brow, trailing along the soft curve of her cheek, and finally resting at the corner of her mouth once again. His gaze sought and held her own as his head slowly began to bend and lower towards her own. Shanna’s breath caught, while a fluttering began deep in her stomach, but her eyes remained fast on his own until the very last moment when they dropped to his mouth, and then slowly closed.

The brush of his lips came softly. Barely a whisper. The trim of his beard tickling the edges of her mouth. More of a nuzzle than a full kiss at first, but then returning with gentle pressure. Nudging her own mouth to open to him. He pulled back slightly, searching her eyes again, but found them closed - her long lashes casting shadows in the moonlight upon her cheeks. He placed a kiss there next, before returning once more to her waiting mouth. Firmer this time. His hands reached up to hold her head on each side, fingers tangled in her hair. The kiss deepened, demanding more. When he tugged her bottom lip gently, Shanna’s stomach flipped over, while her hands grasped the front of his shirt pulling him closer to herself. A groan came from deep within his chest and his hands moved down her back, circling round so that she was bent slightly back in his arms. His mouth now plundering her own with a force that elicited a small gasp. Her own hands moved from his chest to the back of his neck, drawing him closer still. The eagerness and sweetness of her response set Alfie’s blood pounding in his ears. His mind was telling him to take it easy, but when Shanna’s back arched pressing her breasts to his own chest, the battle of his will was quickly lost.

One move with his strong arms had Shanna suddenly settled upon his lap, her lean legs straddled around his waist, while she was slightly raised above him. Her red hair like a halo of fire shrouded them, and her eyes took on the brilliance of a rare gem like he’d never encountered as she stared down at him. Her head dipped and claimed his mouth now. Inexperienced lips finding their way and igniting a passion he’d never known, as her hips moved closer against his own. Grasping them, he pulled her closer still - the kiss lengthened and their breathing became ragged. A small gasp from Shanna as she suddenly paused, slightly arching away from Alfie when her soft center met the hardness now pressed upon it. Alfie stilled momentarily, loathe to frighten her, though there was a fire in his blood that left him breathless. Shanna softly smiled and pulled him back to her once more, his mouth full on demanding as his tongue tangled with her own. His hands were everywhere upon her slender form now. In her hair, pressing upon her back, and finally moving around her small waist and sliding up her ribs to cup a full breast, while his mouth moved to nuzzle and suck; trailing a line down the soft column of her throat, coming to linger on that delicate spot where he could feel her pulse racing. Shanna moaned softly and arched her back as far as she could, her dancer’s flexibility allowing her to bend almost double. Alfie’s groans broke the silence of the room as he took in her exquisite form displayed before him. Her hips pressed closer still upon the hard length of Alfie’s manhood, all shyness gone as a warm glow began to spread from her very core. Her hips moved in a slow circle that drew a harsh curse from Alfie’s lips. His mouth moved to claim a pliant breast peak through her night gown, the nub hardening under his wet mouth. He was reaching the edge and knew if he didn’t put a halt to their play soon, he’d be laying her down upon the bed next. Shanna’s hips still circled and pressed upon his hardness, and with another muttered curse, Alfie reached forward and pulled her back up against his chest. That only brought her hot center in sudden contact with his throbbing member, and her swollen lips nearer for his kisses once more. Shanna’s eyes were half open, her breath panting, and Alfie knew he could press his advantage. His hands made a firm grasp on her hips to still them, and catching her gaze, he softly kissed her once more – the lightest of touches – while he whispered against her mouth. "Easy lass." Shanna raised herself slowly up and then back down as her mouth sought his own again. The motion nearly undid him, and he held her hips with as much force as he dared to hold her in place against his thickening groin. "Shanna, easy… slow down luv. I won’t have the will to stop if we keep going, and you say ‘tis okay."

Shanna stilled in his arms searching his gaze, a flush now creeping up her cheeks as it dawned on her how far she almost allowed this to go. How willingly she succumbed to his touch, almost to surrendering. Alfie saw the shyness return to her eyes, the bottom lip drawn between her small teeth, and quickly pulled her close to reassure her.

"It’s okay Shanna. It’s not yer fault, ‘tis my own." He stroked her back gently and willed her to look at him. "I’ll not ever come alone again if you say nay."

Shanna met his eyes, her blood still warm and body aching after his attention. Shocked as she was at her behaviour, she knew that she would not forbid him. He’d awoken something within her, and she feared now that Alfie Solomons was the only man who could bring it back to life… and to completion now. Smart bugger he was, aye - she offered him a rueful smile, for she couldn’t find the heart to be angry with him. He’d left her wanting more, and it was a fact she could no longer deny. 

She smiled down at him and leaned in to kiss him gently. "Perhaps we should be more careful, but…. I’ll not forbid you Alfie. What… could I also deny my own heart?"

Alfie returned her smile and gentle kiss, releasing his long held breath. Slowly he set her from him, and rising placed a more demure kiss upon her brow. 

"I’ll bid you good night then Shanna."

The last image he had upon leaving, was her slim form bathed in the moonlight. Pink lips still swollen from his kisses, her red hair a glowing tangle about her, and a shining promise held within those violet depths. As he closed the door behind him, he felt confident knowing no deal ever brokered, would illicit a sweeter return.


	10. Chesed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shanna adjusts to life in Alfie's house - even if she hasn't won everyone's heart just yet. Meanwhile Alfie learns some surprising information regarding the young woman that only makes the fall more inevitable.

The days following saw Alfie coming early each morning to Shanna’s bedroom before he left for his office. He was careful to time the visits so that Beth was also around helping Shanna prepare for the day, and thus could intrude at any moment. Their friendship appeared to form thick and fast, and Alfie was very grateful to the maid for her care of Shanna. The maid said it “weren’t no trouble t’all, since Shanna was so kind and helpful.” It pleased Alfie that his staff enjoyed her presence in his home. Beth had not the heart to say otherwise. 

Despite the maid’s presence, there was still ample time for a few stolen kisses, and both came to enjoy this morning habit. So much so that several of Alfie’s workers could be heard to wonder if their employer was in “good spirits” – due to his uncharacteristic jovial mood. Mayhap he had been sampling a bit too much of his own wares? One employee swore on the grave of the genteel woman who birthed him that he heard Alfie whistling as he came up the wharf one day.

When the news traveled back to Alfie, delivered with a small amount of glee by Ollie, he declared hotly “dem be fighting words” and shut the door of his office with a resounding bang. 

The days tended to drag on for Shanna, ensconced in his home without friends or much to occupy her time. While she trusted Alfie to take care of the pressing matters, truthfully – she missed the club. It saddened her somewhat that performances continued on without her. She so missed dancing. Desperate to fill the long hours, Shanna begged Beth to let her do some things around the manor. 

Beth gave Shanna a long perusal: the clear skin, shining hair, delicate hands, and lithe form and asked doubtfully “but, what can yer do Miss? I dinna think you can dance for the staff ere”

Shanna laughed and gave her a playful swat for the jibe, "Beth I did live on my own for quite some time before coming here ya know. Although dancing is my favourite thing – I am capable of much more." Shanna’s shoulders slumped, "and just maybe it will help me reach the other people in the house?" 

Her eyes lifted hopefully towards the maid, and Beth knew a moment of anger towards her fellow employees, and quite a few of Alfie Solomons kin for their judgmental treatment of the lass. As if any of them had never got up to a bit of mischief in their own lives. Not that Beth considered her dancing “mischief,” in fact she was rather intrigued by it all.

She shrugged her shoulders, weary of the same daily argument, "Well then Miss Shanna, why dinna yer just follow me ‘round the place and jump in with whatever yer like?" 

And so it could be seen most days, the two women busying themselves about the manor, and chatting amicably while they worked. As the others in the house could find no fault in the woman’s work ethic, they slowly warmed up to her presence. No one became quite as friendly as Beth, except to be honest the Butler George who was quite smitten with the girl – but the air was not quite so chilled as before.

When it was noticed that Shanna was quite skilled in the culinary department, the afternoons would often find her in the kitchen aiding in the evening meal preparation. To the old Jewish cook’s surprise, she proved most knowledgeable about many Jewish dishes and quite skilled at their preparation, thus lifting her esteem in the eyes of that elderly woman. Although she did not ask how she came to such knowledge. Thus it was that Alfie returned home one night to find his cook, Beth, and the Butler in high spirits of praise while Shanna completed a six stranded braid for the challah bread. Some _bublitchki_ was already cooling nearby.

Alfie cast a curious glance at the young woman, who continually surprised him. "Eh Shanna, did ya make this lass?" 

Shanna glanced up from her braiding work and smiled, "Aye, I did. And the chicken soup with _kreplach_ should be ready soon."

Alfie shook his head in wonder as he continued on his way to the master chamber to prepare for the evening meal. He made a mental note to thank his cook Fruma for taking Shanna under her wing and teaching her some Jewish cuisine.

Another day upon returning home, Alfie found the house quieter than usual. After searching the house calling her name, he knew a moment panic when he discovered Shanna was most definitely not home. Fruma and Beth called to him from the kitchen, seeking to ease his worry – Shanna had just gone out that afternoon with George and was expected to return by the evening meal

Alfies’ voice shook the very rafters and set pots a rattle, "What do you mean she left?!"

The women stood dumbfounded in their places. _Was the girl a prisoner then? ___

__"Bloody hell, I brought her here because it wasn’t safe for her to be out on her own, and ya let her go?"_ _

__Fruma, the most senior of staff squared her shoulders, "She ain’t alone Mr. Solomons, George is with her."_ _

__Alfie thundered back, "What the hell is he gonna do if trouble starts? Hit them with his cane?"_ _

__It was not lost on Alfie that both women could not resist a glance down at his very own cane in his hand._ _

__"Well where the hell did she get to then?"_ _

__Shanna had just entered the house hearing Alfie’s raised voice, and entering the kitchen at that very moment, she laid a hand upon Alfie’s arm._ _

__"To Catherine’s mother’s house for tea."_ _

__At Alfie’s wide spread of hands and shrug of his shoulders, she continued; "because surely she must be worried sick and in need of some friendly company." Alfie’s baffled stare remains on her. "Because you know it must be very difficult since her daughter is still missing and most likely has met with some violence." Her hand rubbed Alfie’s arm – a gesture not unnoticed by the other women – and his demeanor began to soften. "She needed someone to be with her for a spell. Someone who knew her daughter. She’s terribly worried Alfie."_ _

__Alfie turned to her, taking a hand in each of his own, "Yer should’ve told me Shanna, I would have taken you myself." At Shanna’s raised eyebrow, "or had Ollie or one of my other men escort you."_ _

__Shanna simply smiled softly in return, "I know you be busy lately and I didn’t want to over burden you. I’m fine Alfie. There were no problems t’all."_ _

__"Well there now you see, all’s well that end’s well." The cook passed a bowl to Shanna, considering the matter closed, though the look on her employer’s face certainly suggested he had more to say. "Why don’t you start the prep for the _blintz_ my dear."_ _

__For Alfie, it was the time of day he most looked forward to. Returning home to find Shanna either helping in the kitchen, sitting discussing some other task with Beth, or even cutting flowers in the garden with George watching nearby. The old Butler seemed most proud to be entrusted with the young woman’s safety out of doors. Indeed, as each day passed, Shanna was becoming a firm fixture within the house – and within quite a few hearts. Upon learning that she had helped plan a party for one of his young kin, and that the mother had declared Shanna “unfailingly kind;” Alfie’s heart burst with pride and admiration for the woman he had grown to care for so deeply._ _

__One evening it was in his own library that he found Shanna, bent over the desk with pen in hand. He stood quietly in the doorway content to just watch her writing. When he noticed that she brushed a tear from her cheek, he hurried to her side, pulling a chair up close. He took one of her hands, and she turned to face him, her eyes moist and her lip quivering. A quick glance down at the envelope she had already addressed, revealed a Jewish woman’s name. Keren Gausman_ _

__"What is wrong Shanna dear?" He picked up the envelope. "Is this a friend? Has something happened to her?"_ _

__Shanna nodded her head both yes and no. At his confused stare, she rushed to explain. "She’s my foster mother. The only one who ever took me in from the orphanage and gave me a home. She and her husband welcomed me for seven years. They were the most gentle, kind souls I’ve ever known Alfie." Fresh tears began. "I miss her so. I left because I did not want to be a burden to her once I had come of age."_ _

__Alfie reached an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him, giving her a few moments to compose herself. "Tell me about her."_ _

__Shanna lay her head upon his shoulder, threading her fingers around his own, "She’s the one that taught me to dance." She briefly lifted her head to give a smile, noting Alfie’s raised brow. "Ballet." Alfie nodded in understanding. "She was so beautiful. So talented. She would make me the most beautiful dance costumes. _“Come here my zvyozdochkaand dance for me”_ Alfie’s brows shot up at her perfect use of Russian, but he waited for her to finish. "She always dreamed that I would be a ballerina one day." Shanna’s head lifted and she dropped her hand from his. "I suppose she would be disappointed in me somewhat now."_ _

__Alfie took her hand once more and turned her back to him, "No my _solnyshko,_ she would not." Shanna’s eyes widened when she heard the Russian endearment, and she stared at Alfie in wonder at this new thing they shared. _ _

___Vy govorite po-russki?_ They said in unison, and then both laughed._ _

__"Aye, she taught me that too."_ _

__"And to cook," Alfie completed, understanding finally dawning on him. Shanna wiped her eyes with the handkerchief he passed her and nodded._ _

__Alfie picked up the letter and several bank notes fell upon the desk. He raised curious eyes to Shanna, the question clear._ _

__Shanna picked the money up and put it back in the envelope along with her letter. "She lost her husband in the war. So I send her some money – from my wages at the club. Or.. what wages I used to have. It helps a little." She raised misty eyes once more. "At least I hope it does. She did so much for me, it’s the least I can do."_ _

__A new realization struck Alfie, somewhat painfully. The 20% he had bargained with her for his protection, had been most likely the majority of her own wages. For surely she did not have the authority to make that bargain with Shelby funds in the first place. Alfie’s heart swelled and he drew her once more into his arms, kissing her temple, speaking more Russian endearments into the tender place at the nape of her neck. It sent a bittersweet feeling to her very soul to hear the language of the only people who ever loved her, come from Alfie’s lips. She missed the love and wise heart of Keren so much, but each day was beginning to feel more and more like her heart had found a new home._ _

__"Will you mail it for me tomorrow Alfie? I know she worries about me, thinking me alone – I’ll not reveal where I am, but at least she can be assured I am well."_ _

__"Aye, it would be my pleasure Shanna. She sounds a lovely and remarkable woman."_ _

__He marveled at the tender heart of one who had not likely seen much tenderness returned to her in life. Save for the time she spent in the home of this couple. She had so many reasons to be hardened, and yet, she had the softest heart for people of anyone he’d ever met. Alfie pulled her close, brushing his lips upon her own, marveling also at how she had come into his life, and the changes within him she brought. All this time he thought he was saving Shanna, and now as he kissed her softly and she molded into him with such trust and ease, it occurred to him that he might very well be the one being saved._ _

__The peaceful scene was soon shattered by the arrival of Ollie at the library door. He spoke not a single word other than his employer’s name, and gave a quick nod towards the hallway, his eyes clearly showing the urgency of his unexpected visit. Shanna raised a worried frown to Alfie, who kissed her brow and with a gentle squeeze of her shoulder, left the room. The closing of the front door was soon heard, and moving swiftly to the window, Shanna saw Alfie heading to the garage with Ollie quickly falling in behind. It was many hours later in her own chamber, perched on her window seat with eyes watching the driveway, that sleep finally claimed Shanna._ _

__But still he had not returned._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> che·sed  
> ˈKHesəd/  
> nounJudaism  
> noun: chesed
> 
> the attribute of grace, benevolence, or compassion, especially (in Kabbalism) as one of the sephiroth.
> 
> Basically, the presence of "loving-kindness" in a person, it's a concept central to Jewish ethics. Within the story it functions in setting Shanna's nature as a contrast to Alfie's dangerous world - even though she is a part of it. As the story unfolds, we see it's the source of her strength and not remotely a weakness.


	11. Shavu'ot, or First Fruits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mention of violence and rape, a character death, mild smut
> 
> Alfie is crushed to deliver some bad news to Shanna. Afterwards they celebrate a Jewish holiday where Alfie has planned a special surprise to help lift her spirits.

Over the weeks that followed, Alfie and Shanna learned more about one another and their mutual affection towards the other continued to blossom. It was no less true that two passionate souls such as they were could not go long without a clashing of wills. The staff and family within the home quickly learned that they might encounter the two in a heated embrace, or just as likely; in heated exchange. Alfie with his arms folded and his brow deeply furrowed, voice thundering about stubborn, mule headed lasses; while Shanna stood small and fiery spirited before him weathering his unleashed storm with arms akimbo and her small foot stamping to punctuate her own words about controlling, temperamental, men who knew nothing about woman at all!

No matter the fire encountered, everyone’s reaction was the same either way: turn heel and about face! Yet, over time their quarrels grew less frequent as Shanna eventually molded Alfie to her gentler way via her kindness and soft manner with others. She lead by example, and was never indulgent or selfish in her ways. She simply wanted to have a life of her own, and some measure of choice about that life. And maybe get out of the damn house! Once Alfie knew that she was not seeking to take advantage, he was more willing to listen… and learn. Except when her safety was threatened. On that matter Alfie would not budge, and everyone knew better than to argue the point once his decision was made. In those times, Shanna would defer to his wiser counsel about such matters, and with a heavy heart nod her head before turning away and seeking her chambers. It gave Alfie no pleasure to see her thus, but still, he would not risk her safety on a whim.

Especially given the latest developments surrounding the club. The night he and Ollie had left the house late at night, they had not returned even by breakfast the next morning. Shanna passed the day with a constant sense of worry in the pit of her stomach. She even found no pleasure at all in Fruma’s fine cuisine, and despite Beth’s best efforts, which included one rather clumsy Irish jig attempt, she retired early to her chamber with a frown besmirching her lovely face. The hour was late when she felt a gentle touch upon her temple, and then the warm comforting pressure of a hand rubbing her back. Slowly she came aware of her name being whispered and turned over in her bed to find Alfie sitting beside her, hat in his other hand. Just as she was about to question his being there alone with her, she noted that Beth stood silently behind him; wringing her hands worriedly in front of her. Shanna sat up with a start.

"What?" She grabbed Alfies’ hand. "Is it bad? Tell me Alfie… just tell me what it is."

She searched his eyes and was shocked to find absolute sorrow and pain within them, and suddenly she knew it could only be one thing that brought him to her room after his long absence.

"Catherine?" She barely whispered.

Alfie could only return her wide eyed stare and slowly nod his head. He sat still as stone. No reaching to pull her close this time. This was pain he did not know. This kind of hurt, the kind of comfort required, he was at a loss. He didn’t know what to tell her, and what to spare her, so he simply sat upon the edge of her bed offering whatever company he could. 

It was Beth who moved to Shanna’s side, and brushing her own tears aside, took her hands within her own, "Aye lass, it be with heavy heart I be the one to tell ya that ‘tis so. She’s gone Shanna. They found her body floating in the canal." Shanna’s body folded in half as a great sob wracked her from the very pit of her stomach so violently she feared she might heave what little she had eaten. Beth put an arm around the young woman’s back and rubbed gently. She looked at Alfie over Shanna’s prone body that shook with each sob, and gently shook her head. There was no need right now to speak of how her beautiful friend had been brutally beaten and raped, before being dumped like trash in the river. It would serve nothing, but only add to the pain. Alfie nodded in agreement with the maid’s wisdom on this matter, and continued sitting quietly by while the maid comforted Shanna until she was calm once more.

It was some time later, while they all sat shouldering their grief together in silence, and through complete exhaustion, that Shanna drifted back to sleep. Beth got up to take her leave, exhausted herself due to the ordeal. Alfie had taken a seat by the window, but now rose and came to stand before the loyal maid before she took her leave.

"Beth, there is no thanks enough or wage high enough that I can give yer for all that you’ve done for Shanna. Know this, you have my undying gratitude." 

Beth, long and faithful servant that she was, inclined her head demurely in thanks for his praise. But knowing she was also one of the very few people in this world that could tell Alfie Solomons exactly what she thought about him and get away with it, and thus granted a healthy dose of confidence in this regard, looking over her shoulder before she exited, issued a subtle warning;

"Don’t you ever hurt her Alfie Solomons. That will be thanks enough." Alfie couldn’t resist a wry smile at her impertinence, but he nodded nonetheless. "No one will come if you want to stay with her sir." And with that she closed the door quietly behind her.

Alfie turned back to the sleeping form within the bed. He could see her cheeks wet with tears and her uneven breathing indicating that her sleep was troubled. When he smoothed her hair from her temple, she mumbled incoherently with furrowed brow, and her breath hitched in what seemed renewed sobbing. When the bed shifted from his weight, Shanna’s eyes drifted open and she looked at him with such intense sadness, he forget his helplessness instantly. Laying down beside her atop the covers, his lips pressed against her temple, he pulled her trembling body as close as he could to his own, and held her until her crying ceased once more. The sun was almost on the rise when his own weary eyes finally closed, and with Shanna tucked warm and safe against him, he slipped into a troubled rest of his own.

~~~~~

As the late morning sun filtered into the room and shone upon the sleeping forms within the huge bed, Shanna flung an arm over her eyes and made to turn away from the offending ray… until that is, something impeded her progress.

Feeling a warmth pressed against her, cautiously opening one eye, she was met with the still closed eyes of Alfie, his head resting on the other pillow. One arm lay tucked under her own head, holding her close in his sleep. She studied his ruggedly handsome bearded face. It looked much less fearsome in the morning light, and she wondered how anyone could fear him – peaceful as he seemed right now. Tender as he could be with her. Not wanting to ruin the moment, she snuggled down upon his chest and closed her eyes once more with a content sigh. Feeling his weight shift under her, and then fingers in her hair brushing through the long tangles. Then down her bare arm, returning back up to her shoulder, before once more trialing back down her arm, sending pleasant shivers along the length. She rubbed her cheek on the rough hair of his chest, and giving in to impulse, placed a kiss there. His sharp intake of breath had her raising her head to see his eyes now open, staring deeply into her own. The morning sun was upon her red hair, alighting it like the dawn itself and her whole face shone as though she glowed from within. Just as Alfie had once imagined. His hands gripped the back of her neck and pulled her gently up to his waiting kiss, gentle at first and then deepening as her body, tangled within the silken sheets, sought to press closer against his own. She moved a hand under the shirt that had come untucked and felt the warmth of his skin under her palm. Suddenly turned about and beneath his weight, his hands holding her face gently while his kiss deepened and drew out a longing from within her very soul. Her hands reached up and threaded into his hair, while his body began to slowly move upon her own. She turned her head away, needing a moment as the desire swelled up from what seemed the tip of her toes into her throat, and pulling back, asked him how he came to be here.

No sooner had the question left her mouth, Alfie saw the pain and sadness return to her eyes, and his golden moment was lost. As the memory of her lost friend returned, he raised back up to sitting on the edge of the bed. Shanna sat up beside him, her shorter legs dangling above the floor, as the tears slipped quietly upon the rug. It was moments later when she finally spoke.

"You stayed with me. You didn’t leave me." She raised watery and grateful eyes to his.

"Shanna, I am a man at a loss when it comes to such grief, to be sure. But I did not want you to face this new day alone." He took her hand within his own and kissed the top of it. Shanna smiled up at him.

"You’re doing just fine. And I will want to talk about it Alfie. I want to know how this happened to my friend. But not now. Not today." She loosed a heavy sigh. "The irony of it Alfie. Today of all days, I awake to weeping for that which was taken from me, on the day we should celebrate what was given." 

Alfie raised a questioning brow, once more surprised at her knowledge. Had she been counting all the while she had been here? How else could she know today was the Jewish holiday of _Shavu'ot, the Festival of Weeks?_ Perhaps the celebrations of the day would be just what they all needed to lift the cruelty of this world from their hearts, and remember that which was good. 

"You can stay here in your chamber if you like Shanna. I’ll see that no one bothers you, and no one will speak ill against ya." 

Shanna laughed and shook her head at him. "Well they can’t very well speak ill against my missing Shavu’ot, when I am not even Jewish." She squeezed his hand. "But I’d like to join you Alfie, with your permission. I don’t mean to intrude, but it always was one of my favourite Jewish holidays with the Gausman’s." She lowered her head slightly. "I especially like the readings from Ruth. I think she’s my favourite."

Alfie lifted her chin to meet his gaze, "Shanna, would you like to read one of the books of Ruth at the celebration?"

Shanna’s eyes widened, and she could only shake her head vigorously. Alfie smiled down at her and kissed her once more.

"Then, let’s set aside our sorrow for another morrow, and be about this day of Giving. Who knows, we may be surprised at what the day brings." The two of them left the room together, nearly tripping over the prone sleeping body of Beth outside their door. Shanna’s heart filled with love for the loyal maid. Indeed, she’d already received one tremendous blessing.

The remainder of the day passed decorating Alfie’s home with greenery and plants. George and Shanna raided the garden for fresh flowers, and the fruit trees for the various dishes. Shanna knew many moments of happiness throughout the day, despite remembering her friend at odd moments. It always seemed that Alfie would appear at just such times to offer a gentle squeeze of her hand. It was with bitter sweetness that Shanna moved through the day, preparing dishes, reading several passages from Ruth, all the while remembering times with her foster parents that were so special. She was blessed to be here with them all, and in a particular sentimental moment, thanked them dearly for including her in their special day. Her heart was truly full. Alfie thought she blossomed brighter than any flower plucked from the garden that day.

It was just before the final meal of the day, George returned to the kitchen from answering a knock at the door, and the room fell to silence at his cleared throat. Shanna looked up from her cheesecake preparation to look upon the face of her foster mother, Keren Gausman. With a glad cry she jumped up from the table and ran into her spread her arms, their Russian flowing freely as their tears. Introductions were quickly made, and soon Keren settled in beside Fruma to discuss the finer points of a certain dish.

Shanna moved to Alfie’s side where he leaned against the wall in conversation with Ollie. The lad excused himself with a nod and smile at Shanna. She raised eyes of gratitude, the question clear within: “You did this? Why?”

"I know I can’t replace what ya lost today Shanna. But giving? Aye, that I could do." He pulled her into his embrace, while her head dropped to rest upon his chest. "And it’s a privilege and honour to do it Shanna, moya lyubov’."

If anyone present thought it strange that Alfie Solomons placed a gentle kiss upon the forehead of the woman who slept just doors from his own bed for months now, not a word was said. Harsh judgements were cast aside when a bigger picture was now revealed. For it was abundantly clear to all that this lovely young woman was so much more than “just a dancer at that club." Whatever was happening between between her and the master of the house, it seemed more than a passing fancy. Perhaps it was this girl who might be the one to cease this unpredictable Jews wanderings. Thus, it made perfect sense on this day to be seeing the first fruits of their budding relationship revealed to the ones who loved them the most.


	12. Private Dancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: erotic dancing, smut, sexual play
> 
> Shanna is bored, bored, bored - but her loyal maid and friend Beth soon finds a way to solve the problem.  
> And Alfie could not be more grateful.

"I swear I am going to lose my mind soon Beth! Cooped up here all day, my body will forget how to dance if it remains at rest one moment longer!"

With that outburst, Shanna spun on her heel and exited the manor as quickly as her booted feet would carry her. Old George in hot pursuit calling after his “Dear Shanna” to wait for him to escort her properly. It was a testament to Shanna’s deep affection for the elderly man that she immediately stopped and took his offered arm with a radiant smile. Beth watched the two of them head into the gardens, and felt confident she had enough time to prepare.

Shanna was in a rare mood of ingratitude, but the maid could find no real fault in her mini temper tantrum, as the restlessness within the young woman had been grown increasingly noticeable as each day passed. She was used to being on her own after all, and leading a much more exciting way of life then stuck in an old manor all day. At least in Beth’s humble opinion – who had never really been any place other than an old manor most of her life. But she could imagine what a struggle it must be to go from dancing at a club several nights a week, to sitting planning meals with your maid. Which is why this particular maid was currently involved in a struggle of her own trying to get the wind up gramophone from it’s’ storage place, and into a parlour on the side of the manor that was reserved for entertaining large parties. She also placed a changing screen in the room and several towels on a wash basin stand. Thankfully most of the larger furniture was already covered in drop-cloths and pushed against the walls until it was required. Then she closed and locked the huge double doors and placed the only key in her pocket. She returned to her normal labours with an anticipation building in the pit of her stomach until such time as she could reveal the room to Shanna. 

Alas, Alfie returned home early and after the evening meal, he and Shanna withdrew to his library to discuss some recent matters. When Beth interrupted to bring the herbal tea she knew Shanna enjoyed having most evenings, they were seated close together by the fire, their heads almost touching as they conversed in Russian. Disappointed as she was that her surprise would have to wait, it still warmed her heart to see them thus. She bade them good night and retired to her own chamber.

The evening brought both good news and bad news, as Alfie informed Shanna that two of the missing Jewish girls had returned home. A little more wordly-wise, but unharmed nonetheless due to their recent adventures. It was discovered that the third girl had opted to remain with a married gentleman as his mistress. Shanna knew this pained Alfie, but the women was full grown and responsible for her own decisions. So it seemed the missing girls were not related in any way to the incident at the club where the man had abused Shanna, or Catherine’s murder.

At the mention of the club, Shanna’s restlessness intruded once more upon the peaceful setting, and with pleading eyes she begged Alfie to be able to return to her dancing. Alfie was adamant that it was not safe. Just the other evening one of the remaining dancers had been approached by a man with an illicit offer, and when she refused he grabbed her arm so hard it bruised the poor girl. When she made to run away, he pursued – calling her “Shanna” as she ran to the closest of the men sent for protection. Seeing those huge men, he turned heel and ran out of the club, and they lost him when he ducked down a dark alley. When she heard that the horrible man had used her name, Shanna sighed deeply, but knew that Alfie was right and she could not return. But the sadness hung over her, thus the evening ended on a more sombre note than it had begun. Alfie felt helpless to ease her trouble, but his decision firm nonetheless. Their kiss at her bedroom door lacked the usual fire that had begun to grow between them. It was with a much regret that Shanna stared up at her ceiling for most of the night, as sleep would not come. She chided herself for acting as an ungrateful child, when all the people in her life only sought to make her as comfortable … and safe as they could.

With a firm resolve she vowed to do better on the morrow.

~~~

Shanna squealed with delight and made three quick pirouettes about the room. Her arms flung wide, her head tipped back as she laughed at the sheer pleasure of dancing once again. Her old ballet teacher would certainly have found fault with the execution of the movement – especially the lack of “en pointe” – but none could find fault in Shanna’s enthusiasm. Beth’s laughter joined hers as she watched the young woman complete several more movements, while the music swelled within the room. The sun shone through the huge side windows and dust motes kicked up their heels with the young woman. It was as though the room was happy to have dancing days return once more as well.

"Oh Beth – I can never thank you enough!" Shanna hugged the maid tight and spun her about. "But you did all this yourself? I would have helped you."

Beth stopped her spinning and put a hand over her chest, "Lawsy chile, my body weren’t meant to spin me thinks." She sat down on a nearby chair. "And besides, it would have ruined ta surprise."

She sat and watched as the young woman moved about the room, the classical ballet slowly changing to other styles, but each one conducted with such grace and poise that her Irish fancy could imagine a wee fairy had graced her with it’s presence. She’d never seen the lass look more beautiful, and that was saying something since she always looked near perfection. Goodness, if the Mister could see her now, Beth was sure she’d be fetching the work hand in the garage with his crowbar to keep Alfie from the young woman. 

"I have the key to lock the door Miss Shanna, so when yer be wantin’ yer privacy, just let me know and not a soul will bother ya in ‘ere." 

The radiant smile on Shanna’s face was thanks enough, and the maid quietly took her leave, locking the doors behind her. As she continued down the hall, she heard the music changed to a more lively jazz number and sure if her own heels didn’t kick up a mite as she went about her work.

The days continued to pass, with Shanna taking time each day in the dancing room. Her mood improved greatly and all benefited from her jovial spirits and kind manner. It was late one night when Alfie returned home thinking all had gone to bed, but not finding Shanna in her chamber, commenced a search of the house. A worried frown was upon his face as each room turned up empty, until he cocked his head to one side suddenly aware of music playing somewhere in the house. It sounded like it was coming from the rarely used reception room on the far side of the manor. As he stood before the doors, the music definitely blaring from within, Alfie reached for his set of keys which included the master for all the manor doors. Unlocking the right portal, he slowly opened the door… and thought his heart would pound right out of his chest.

Shanna was wearing one of her dance costumes from the club. His eyes roamed up the bare, toned legs in heels to the firm outline of a butt cheek in the short shorts, sliding over the trim waist and finally to the high lifted breasts peeking from atop the cinched corset. Her red hair hung loose and curled, swirling about her as she moved in time to the music. A slow jazzy number with a sensual beat that he could feel vibrating through the wooden floor. Alfie couldn’t take his eyes off her if every gang leader in the whole of England had held a gun to his head. Shanna continued her dancing completely unaware of his presence.

Alfie watched silently as she completed a series of belly shaking movements, ending with a slow back bend towards the floor. Her petite body doubled over, full breasts threatening to break free of the cinched corset, while her hair hangs about her lovely face. He held his breath as she slowly comes back upright, her body rolling in a wavelike motion from top to bottom and Alfie swears his heart might actually stop. When she quickly drops straight back down, perky butt lifted in the air, Alfie actually swears. Out loud.

With a gasp Shanna straightens back up and spins around to find him jaw open and staring at her. She’s feeling in high spirits and can’t resist a teasing walk towards him, while he stands unblinking during her strutting approach.

"For shame sir, spying on a lady." Grabbing a chair as she passes by, she places it in front of him, and motions for him to sit. "Well, if yer going to watch me sir, you might as well be comfortable." 

The smile she gives him is intoxicating, and Alfie can only obey and sit down. He can’t recall if he breathed at all in the last five minutes. He barely has time to recover when Shanna immediately twists and turns about him, hips gyrating in slow circles, grabbing his top hat as she passes by. She executes a series of movements that has the hat rolling down her arm on its’ edge, than back up again before she flips it neatly upon her head, pulling it down so low that only her full pouty mouth can be seen peeking beneath the brim. With her arms lifting high above her head, she knocks it back off, but catches it deftly before it hits the floor, flipping it over several times on the way back up to sit pertly once more on her head with a rakish tilt. Rocking her hips and a swing of her arm tips it off once again to roll down the other arm. Caught in her skilled fingers, while she executes a high kick, then full turn, ending with the hat held over her derriere – which is now directly in front of his face. She hears the slow expel of breath behind her, and slowly, shaking her shoulders bends over backwards until she can flip the hat back atop Alfies’ own head.

Just when he thinks he can bear no more, Shanna’s hands reach all the way to the floor with her body completely doubled over, and to his complete amazement, one at a time her legs lift off the floor and over her bent body until she is standing straight up supported by her hands. Raising one hand off the floor, she turns a complete circle, while her legs gradually descend until she lands perfectly seated upon his lap facing him. Her chest is heaving with the effort, the perfect breasts rising and falling just under his chin. She meets his wide eyed gaze and slowly leans back, her body moving in a languid circle at the hips, her lips parted in a saucy smile. The corner of her bottom lip is caught in her small teeth. Her arms snake around his neck, fingers curling up into his hairline. The hat tipped back as she leans in close, her eyes fixed on his own. Slowly her head dips low to claim a quick kiss, as her hands travel back down the length of his arms. Once more her body slowly bends backwards over his knees and towards the floor, pushing her hips against his own. Alfie groans deep in his chest and decides it’s time to put Shanna in her place. Which means he needs her closer to him right now.

As she is bending back, Alfie suddenly grabs her hips and pulls her tight against his hardened length. Which only increases the pressure inside his pants, but good god he’s not going to waste this sexy mood that has come upon this fine maiden. He pushes aside thoughts that she’s danced for men like this before – he knows this. But he also knows she’s not danced quite like this for any other man. He can’t help but feel pleased that this is for him alone. His hands slide down her hips to firmly grip her pert little ass, and with some force he pulls her tightly against his body. Brought face to face with him, Shanna places her hands upon his chest and slowly pushes the vest down and off his shoulders. Her eyes never leave his, and the fire she sees there only spurs her further. His vest is tossed upon the floor, while her fingers return to spread his shirt open further at the collar, running her hands along his naked chest. Alfie’s hands slide up her back, holding her tight against him so that the edge of her breasts are tickled by his rough chest hair. With her waist caught in his strong arms, her arms move back around his neck, her shoulders rolling in small circulars so that her breasts circle just under his nose. They hold still for a few breathless moments, gazes locked, until their mouths crash together and the blood begins pounding in their ears. 

As though obeying some primal instinct, Shanna’s hips rotate slowly against his hard length, Alfie holding tight and guiding their motion with pressure of his own, their mouths still molded and silencing their moans. His hands are everywhere. Alfie can’t touch her enough. Can’t get her close enough. Touching, rubbing, pulling her up to grind upon his throbbing member. Shanna can feel it pulsing through the thin material of her dancer’s shorts and she rises up - then slowly down onto his lap. An audible groan tears from Alfie as he briefly breaks their kiss, and removes one hand from her buttocks to slip between them.

Holding her gaze, he gently begins to rub her mound, and Shanna’s eyes half close as her head tips back, a gasp escaping as a fire begins to build deep in her belly. She arches into him. Then returns to his mouth once more, and on down his neck to his chest, while his skilled fingers continue with just the right pressure in slow circles. Her hips move in rhythm as she is reaching, but she knows not what towards; only that she might die if she doesn’t get there. Her soft moans only ignite Alfie’s passion further and he lifts her up slightly so that he can increase the pressure. Dipping his head to the tops of her breasts where they are straining against the tightly bound corset. His mouth is hot and wet upon the flushed skin and a soft whimper escapes as she presses herself closer into his hand. 

As the fire spreads upwards into her belly, coiling and tightening, her head slowly wilts onto his chest. Her breath starts to come in pants; saying his name over and over, a pleading in her voice as one small hand sneaks down to tentatively touch his hardened bulge. His breath hitches at her natural inquisitiveness and it nearly causes Alfie to erupt his own passion.

It’s at that moment, with their hips and hands in perfect rhythm and the peak in sight, loud knocking sounds upon the door. Startled, Alfie jumps - half turning in the chair, and with a little cry, Shanna falls upon the wooden floor. Beth’s voice is heard from the other side of the door. 

"Just came to see if there be anything yer be fancin’ before bed Miss Shanna?"

Shanna reaches up from her prone position from the floor, to clasp a hand over Alfie’s mouth, full knowing the poor timing maid was about to be sent off in a most ungentlemanly manner. Rising up, she whispers softly against his covered mouth, as his hands return to squeeze a trim butt cheek once more.

"This isn’t the distillery sir! Mind yer manners." 

Alfie groans into her neck. His breathing still ragged and his heart racing. He leans in to nuzzle the soft flesh with his beard leaving a redness upon her pale skin. Lifting his still passion fueled gaze to her own, he gives her a wink and with his usual quick wit retorts, "Sure and it isn’t." Pulling her closer once more, he whispers behind her ear, teeth nipping at the tender skin, his mouth hot on her flesh:

"Ollie would never dance for me like that."

The sounds of hysterical laughter from behind the doors is the maid’s only reply.


	13. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their sensual night in the dancing room, Shanna decides to surprise Alfie in town. The gangster lefts his fear get the best of him and behaves less than gentleman... and ends up receiving a surprise he was not prepared for. Of the worst kind.

It was much later that night when Alfie and Shanna retired to their separate chambers, after pushing the limits of their erotic play in the dancing room. The music blaring into the night to cover any sounds coming from within. Alfie patient and gentle in deference to Shanna’s innocence – never taking their play past the point of no return. Yet purposeful in his intentions to awaken the maiden to certain knowledge. The rapturous look of surprise in Shanna’s eyes when her body felt that first climax slam into her full force, would be a vision he would carry with him for eternity. And no small amount of awe and pride that he’d been the first to take her to such dizzying heights. Still he held back his own release; just barely due to Shanna’s inquisitive fingers returning to his groin each time her own desire was stoked further. It was no wonder that Alfie lay awake hours afterward. The effect Shanna had on his entire being was causing no small amount of confusion within him. He couldn’t say he entirely minded what had begun between them – events could go where they pleased as far as he was concerned. As surely he had enjoyed many previous pursuits with others in his past. Such was the luxury of being a man in this world, but he was not without a bit of pricking conscience with regards to the girls’ virtue. Two truths were evident: he deeply cared for her, and he desperately wanted to make her his own. The two seemed ever at odds.

Though she felt a calmness and warm glow within her like never before, Shanna lay awake for entirely different reasons. Though her curiosity had been somewhat sated, she still felt as though there was more just beyond her reach. Dare she push the boundary towards full satisfaction? The consequences of such a pursuit did weigh heavily upon her. Marriage was not likely an option were she to give herself to Alfie. He would marry within his faith surely. Could she live with that? Indeed times were changing in this world and a woman no longer needed to rely on marriage in order to take care of herself, or her “needs” - but was this hardly a matter of simple economics. Conscience maybe. She was forced to admit that her heart felt a strange quickening stab at the thought of Alfie married to another; which gave her no small start of surprise. Oh hell, she shook her head. She didn’t even know if Alfie was the marrying kind. Indeed marriage to a gangster might not be the safest option in life anyway; given what had happened to Thomas Shelby. Truthfully, her current mindset was more focused on what kind of lover he would be, and her uneducated guess was that the answer was amazing. And therein lay the cause for her wakeful night. Her mind had set upon a particular course of thought, and it refused to be redirected. She twirled her Celtic Tree of Life pendant about her neck as she stared up at her ceiling, her independent streak a mite resentful that the burning question of what Alfie was seeking should concern her at all. 

When she awoke the next morning, a vase of fresh flowers rested upon her bedside table. As she readied herself for the day, she made a mental note to thank dear old George for his thoughtfulness. She was taking a final deep inhale of their fresh scent when a knock came upon the door, along with Beth’s call of admittance.

"Come." Shanna greeted her friend – for she truly did not think of Beth as a maid – with a warm hug. "Just look at these beautiful blooms. Isn’t he just the sweetest man?"

Beth looked at her somewhat oddly, her forehead in wrinkled creases as she looked at the flowers. "Well, ain’t how I would have normally described him, but I guess ‘tis true that people can change. Over time. Some….how?" Her nose wrinkled as she looked somewhat perplexed at Shanna. "Never would have thought he’d be out about the gardens, but aye, there he were darn near the crack of dawn it was"

Shanna returned her own look of confusion at the maid. "George? What are ya on about Beth?"

Beth snorted a laugh. "George?! Oh dear," she grabbed Shanna by the arm as a fit of laughter over took her," twas not him Shanna." At Shanna’s wide eyed stare, she blurted out in a snorting laugh,"I mean, yeah he helped, but twas Alfie my dear. And oh good lawd yer should have seen ‘em. Standing there all confused like as ter what to pick for yer. Sneezing like mad he were." She doubled up with her arms clutching her side. "I swear were it not for ole George’s help, he’d done passed out among the daisies no doubt."

Shanna stood with her hands on her hips and a frown on her face as the maid continued to chuckle in glee at Alfie’s expense. She was about to reproach the employee, but suddenly the thought of Alfie out in the gardens got the better of her own humour. I mean honestly; she could just imagine him out there cursing at the blooms. But the idea that he did this, to great personal discomfort, just for her warmed her heart none the less. Still, it was a rather odd picture. She clamped a hand over her mouth to still the laughter threatening to bubble up. Slowly she shook her head at the still chuckling maid.

"Oh come on Shanna – ‘tis funny. Just imagine, the fearsome Alfie Solomons out trippin and snifflin thru dem tulips and…" the maid doubled over once more and could not continue, but only looked helplessly at Shanna.

"Okay fine, but that sentiment stays behind these closed doors Beth! I would not risk hurting his feelings when he did such a sweet gesture." With that she folded her arms across her chest, much like she’d seen Alfie himself do, and gave the maid a stern look. Beth straightening, made her face suddenly serious and bobbed her head in response. But alas, she was too far gone and was lost to mirth once more.

Shanna could only shake her head, and chuckle along with her friend. But inwardly she was already thinking of a way she could properly thank the man for brightening her day. 

"Alright you silly fool. Once you’ve managed to collect yer wits, can we be about our day? I need a to find me a way into town." 

That statement sobered the maid up fast. "Does Mr. Solomons know that ya were planning on leaving the manor today Miss?" 

"No, since clearly he is already gone, I did not get a chance to speak with him." At the maid’s worried expression, Shanna pushed her aside and headed for the bedroom door. "Beth, I am a grown woman and last time I checked, not a prisoner here. So, shall we then?"

"Yes, of course Miss Shanna." The maid followed the young woman down the stairs, listening to the cheerful tone in her voice as she talked about her plans for the day. The gift of flowers sure worked on the maiden, but the maid was far from happy with this turn of events. And she knew her employer would be even less so.

~~~

Alfie sat behind his big desk, while Ollie sent the workers he’d just reprimanded back out to their stations. The day was not going well at all, and his temper was on a short fuse. He was so tired from the late night and early morning, he was having trouble staying awake at his desk. To make matters worse, several “bakers” had been caught drinking the rum while working, and his next task was now to go remind them of his rules. There was also the matter of a club that was not serving his rum that still had to be dealt with, which likely meant a meeting with Sabini at some point. The day just kept getting better and it was beginning to feel like someone was going to lose some teeth today. It didn’t help matters that his mind kept drifting back to what had transpired with Shanna the night before. He felt like an 18 year old lad again, unsure and constantly horny. When what he really needed was a clear head for business. Since when did a woman effect the head of Alfie Solomons, let alone his business dealings!? The sounds of whistling and other cat calls coming from outside his office interrupted his musings. He was just about to go check out the cause for the commotion, when a familiar voice reached his ears.

"Good morning Ollie, lovely day isn’t it? You know George of course?"

Ollie’s yelling at the men to be about their work and mind their own business is all that Alfie can hear from within the inner office. Just as he is about to rise from his chair, the lovely vision of Shanna sweeps inside. Her entire face lights up when she sees Alfie, and she leaves the escorting arm of George to come stand before the desk, a radiant smile in his direction. She never looked lovelier Alfie admits, hence the calls from his men he thinks with displeasure, and thus his mood today gets the better of him. Alfie slowly rises and meets her gaze, his own smile much less radiant, though he cannot ignore the betraying flip of his own stomach. In this space - HIS space - temper as usual over rules decorum.

"What the bloody hell are yer doin’ ere lass? Are ya mad?"

The crestfallen look on Shanna’s face cuts him to the quick, but he hunches his shoulders and furrows his brow deeply before her. Both George and Ollie shift uncomfortably where they stand. A clearing of the assistant’s throat cuts the silence of the room. Shanna stands ramrod straight, her jaw slack and the hurt in her eyes evident to all.

"I thought… that is … I just wanted to see you…" she stammers as her eyes drop to the floor … "to perhaps… thank…you…" Her shoulders slumped, her voice trails off to barely a whisper. 

"Well I can hear that my men are very thankful for yer visit, so thank ya very much for that. To be sure they already were a lazy lot today to begin with." At no response, he presses further. "Shanna!! There’s a murderer ‘bout. That likely has yer own name on his tongue and you come flitting in" - an angry furrowed brow in George’s general direction - "with no protection to see you safely ‘ere and dressed like yer goin’ to a picnic in the damn park? Are ya daft girl?" Pointing a finger at George. "And you. What are you on about bringing her ‘ere? Have y’all forgotten she’s supposed to be at my fucking house to keep her safe?! Yeah?"

George stands still suitably contrite and silent. Ollie’s eyes have slightly narrowed in his employers’ direction as he watches the previously happy heart of the girl utterly destroyed before Alfie’s anger. He can see that her small shoulders have begun to shake slightly, and the thought occurs to him that he will never forgive Alfie for this undeserved treatment of the young woman. Not to mention other treatment Ollie is quite sure is going on behind closed doors. His respect for his employer sinks considerably. He moves to the girl intending on escorting her away as quickly – and gently as possible.

"Don’t you fucking move Ollie. Did I tell you to move? No."

At this fresh outburst and realizing an ally in Ollie, Shanna’s head snaps up and fire flashes in her gaze as she addresses Alfie.

"You uncouth, over bearing bully. How dare you!" Her small foot stamps down and seeing Alfie is about to unleash another torrent, her hand flies up. "Enough! Jist shut yer geggie! Why of all the unmannerly ways to greet a lady and to think I came all the way down ‘ere to properly thank you and maybe even have a nice lunch, or a dinna ken - something actually civilized with you, why…" her hands settle upon her hips, "why I just never!" Her own finger points at him, "if you ever speak to me that way again, you can just have yer damn house back to yerself and you’ll not ‘ave to worry about me ever again – iffen ‘tis so bothersome to ya." She spins on her heel, but not before she tosses over her shoulder - "and don’t worry mate, I know where to find another fucking dancing room nae problem."

The three men stare mouth agape and wide eyed at her retreating back, hearing her mumbles about “hope you choke on the damn pollen all day” as she leaves the office. She doesn’t even bother to slam the door. In truth, she didn’t need to. Two heads turn back to Alfie who is still standing behind his desk, now with his fingers scratching his beard. His hand moves around to the back of his neck as he spits out a string of curses. He glances over to find Ollie staring at him with disgust and though it angers him, he also knows he deserves it. Right to his very core. But no words come as yet, and he can only glance helplessly at his assistant. Ollie is not of a mood to help him in any way. It’s only George, having gained some wisdom far beyond the other younger men’s experience that sees the fear in Alfie’s eyes. How his concern for the girl contorted his face even through his angry words. Oh, there’s no excuse to be had for those words, but George, having been married some 30 years himself before losing his beloved wife, understands them.

"Shall I be fetching her then Sir?" He stands straight and tall before his employer, waiting for his order, as a long suffering servant should. 

"Ah fuck." Alfie comes out from behind the desk and claps the old man about the shoulder. "You don’t think I should let her cool down a mite first? Maybe let her walk about the wharf a spell?" His unease is apparent.

"Probably not the best idea with all the men out there and the lady so lovely? That ‘tis if we are all agreed to be keepin’ the lass safe. Eh?: He slaps his hand on Alfie’s chest and meets his gaze. "Come now sir, yer not ta first man ever ta grovel before a lass. And ‘tis not likely to be yer last time either. Braver men have fallen before ya Sir, and we have lived to tell the tale." He offers Alfie a rueful smile and a good-natured chuckle.

"Aye, but there’ll be no livin’ with her now, yeah." Alfie takes the older man by the shoulder and they head towards the office door in pursuit of Shanna. At the doorway Alfie turns back to look at Ollie, who has turned his back and is staring anywhere but in Alfie’s direction.

"Ollie, are ya comin?" Alfie holds an arm out towards his assistant.

"Is that an order sir?"

Alfie’s arm remains outstretched towards the lad he has always favoured, though recent treatment belies that affection, and this time his anger does not rise, but respect does: "No Ollie, it’s yer choice to come or not."

Ollie meets his employer’s gaze with the glare of anger still an ember, "Aye, I will come. For Shanna." And passes by his employer ignoring his outstretched arm.

The three men leave the distillery yard and when a search along the canal reveals no Shanna, their inquiries reveal she was last seen heading towards the town square. Alfie and Ollie exchange knowing looks and immediately change direction towards Polly’s’ dancing club. Upon arrival and one brief discussion with Polly who happened to be there pondering future of her club given the horrible circumstances of Catherine’s murder – they learn that Shanna had left the club shortly after arriving to go visit Catherine’s mother. Again the three men change direction and arrive shortly on the grieving mother’s doorstop, but alas – when they inquire to see Shanna, they are told she had not arrived. The three gentleman sit down to have tea and wait for Shanna’s arrival, but after half an hour and much impatience on the part of Alfie, to the extent all feared his temper would be on display again, they decide to once again search the town. They split up, each proceeding in a different direction, and meet back at Catherine’s mothers’ house an hour later. All inquiries seem to suggest that Shanna was last seen leaving the club, but no one appeared to have seen her since then. They decide to return once more to the club in case she had changed her mind.

Alfie’s heart is pounding in his chest and he can’t quell the fear that is rising within him. Ollie’s face has taken on an ashen gray tone and he cannot stop repeating over and over about how anyone could miss a beautiful red haired woman walking alone. At the word “alone” Alfie’s stomach takes another dip and he looks sharply at his assistant once more, who wisely ceases his muttering. George is perhaps taking it the worst of all, considering it is he who brought Shanna into town. The young woman fairly danced in her excitement and happiness this morning, and of course George knew about her special gift of blooms. He had not the heart to deny her request to come visit Alfie, but now it was as though that same heart was failing. He had failed her. His steps became slower and slower and it seemed as though he was one of those wind up dolls gradually winding down. Alfie felt the sadness heaped on regret in the old man and took his arm as they walked along. Both men using their canes liberally as they continued their search. 

They were only a short distance from the club that was in sight just past an alleyway, when George’s cane kicked something up from the dusty street. It toppled end over end, the glint of silver catching in the waning light. Ollie bent over and picked the item up and held it up to the one of the streetlights. His face paled even further and Alfie’s stomach dropped all way to his feet. Old George began a quiet moan from what seemed like his very soul. 

There shining in the middle of Ollie’s palm lay Shanna’s broken Tree of Life medallion that had hung about her neck.

With a sinking feeling like he’d never known, Alfie finally admitted; Shanna was gone.


	14. Wicked World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: much violence! kidnapping, abuse/torture, language, intense situation -- if you are triggered by any, this is the dark part of the story so heed the warnings!!
> 
> Shanna is in real danger; but proves her courage knows no bounds.  
> Alfie finds himself in an alliance with the very last people he thought would come to his aid. But can their combined forces find Shanna in time?

The darkness threatened to engulf her, though the pain that was dancing like a live wire through her entire body kept her somewhat within her senses. A pounding at her temple was so intense, Shanna feared she might heave right there upon the dusty ground. An attempt to raise her hand to inquire as to the injury revealed that her hands were tightly bound. Her feet too. She struggled for air, and the ever present scent of something vile cloyed at her nostrils. She swallowed deeply, her throat desperately dry. Opening her mouth, she learned the cause of the dryness: she was bound by a gag. Once more the bile threatened to rise and she fought desperately to calm herself lest she end up choking to death. A look about her surroundings revealed nothing, as all was dark. There appeared to be a window in whatever place she was being held, but as it was night out, not even a sliver of moonlight shone upon her prison walls. She could hear voices beyond the room. Loud and angry and it raised no small amount of fear within her. The sound of approaching steps had her shrinking back into a corner as far and as small as she could.

A shaft of light pierced the darkness as the door opened, and Shanna raised her bound hands to shield her eyes from the sudden brightness. No sound came other than that of the creaking hinges, and as her eyes adjusted to the new light, she saw two booted feet standing before the corner where she cowered. The man did not speak. Shanna slowly raised her head, not at all sure she even wanted to see her captor revealed. Especially if it was the same man who had murdered Catherine. Fearing she would not have the courage to overcome the overwhelming fear that rose within her, she shrank further. Even in fear, curiosity proved powerful to resist and lifting her eyes, as slowly her vision cleared, a shadowy figure began to take form. Her eyes traveled the length of him from the dirty, worn boots up his ripped trousers and over-sized coat, to an unshaven face and hard glinting eyes that gazed upon her with more hatred than she’d ever seen. Suddenly her eyes widened and a gasp was torn from her gagged mouth, as she croaked out a barely audible “you!”

"Aye, Shanna my lovely little dancer. I’ve come to claim that dance ya denied me."

With that he reached down and grabbed Shanna by her long hair, pulling her roughly to her knees and forcing her terrified gaze to his own. "But first, I’ll be needin’ to douse that fire I still see burnin in yer eyes lass, don’t wanna be getting shot again now do I? Tho ‘tis grateful I am that ya dance better than ya shoot luv."

And with that his fist raised high and lowered quickly, and once again all Shanna knew was darkness.

~

She came back to her senses via the sensation of being dragged by her hair. Every strand threatened to separate from her head, the hands had such a strong grip, and she fought to dig her bound heels into the dirt as a deterrent. Instead the hands reached down and smacked her once more upside her head so that a ringing began in her ears. Still she was dragged from the dark room and out into a larger room that was lit by a couple of hanging lights. Twisting her head she could see several more men standing around the room, and the fear engulfed her as to what lay in store for her. Several cat calls could be heard. She was sure she caught “Alfie’s pretty lil whore,” among other slurs hurled in her direction. Her fear intensified and she could not keep the tears from free falling down her pale cheeks.

She was pulled roughly up and sat upon a chair, but before she could even make any further sense of her whereabouts, a blistering smack fell upon her mouth and knocked her clean back to the floor.

"Aye, that’s so yer be knowin’ I mean business lass. Eh? Here be the rules and since yer be that Jews slut, ya should be used to rules eh?" The man paced in circles around her prone body, while Shanna spat blood from her bruised lip. Her head was pulled back up by the hair, as he snarled into her face, "nod if ye ken lass."

Shanna’s head slowly nodded, while her eyes squeezed tightly shut. Her entire body trembled in fear. She was set back upon the chair, where she swayed unsteadily. Squinting eyes trying to focus over the ringing that still was in her ears and the pain that spread to every limb. Her chin was roughly grabbed and turned towards the man from the club all those years ago, who now held her at his sick will.

"Now Shanna, I’m gonna ask yer some questions. Questions about yer boyfriend. Questions about his lil rum business… oh excuse me, Bakery." The men in the room laugh harshly. "And then I’m going to ask you questions about his good friend Thomas Shelby and his family business. And maybe ya be knowin’ about some missin gems eh lass? And then about his business with that other bloke Sabini." He walked in slow circles about the bound woman. "I want to know all that you have overheard in that lil club of yers. Or from which fella talks in his sleep. And yer gonna tell me. Yer will answer those questions. All of them. Ya see, easy?" He shakes Shanna’s head back and forth within his tight grasp. "Cause yer crazy Jew gangster has a lot of shady business and I think that might be worth somethin’ to someone, ya know what I mean? Especially to those he may have betrayed along ta way. And it pains me to tell yer lass, there be more than a few. Did you know he canna be trusted?" At no reply from Shanna, he swats the other side of her face, though not as hard – just enough to remind her of the rules. "Answer when questioned luv."

Shanna shakes her head back and forth slowly, her gaze unfocused.

"Well ‘tis true, ya picked a foine one sure ya did. Right then. So we’re gonna have us a pleasant lil parlay… as long as ya answer nicely. Then I won’t have to get rough. Cause I don’t wanna get rough with ya Shanna… not before I collect the debt ya owe me, eh?" He smiled a dirty tooth grin into her face. "Although it makes no real difference, in the end I will ‘ave what is mine. Willing, or not; bruised and battered or not. Eh?" He strokes her hair down her back and trails his hand over her shoulder and down the right side of her chest.

Shanna, though her mind is foggy and her fear high, remembers to nod in reply.

"Good, so we can begin, and I’ll be removin’ this" – he unties the gag from her mouth – "and of course ya know Shanna, there’ll be no screaming. Right?" Shanna’s mouth opens and closes a few times before she can manage a feeble yes.

"Aye yes. The screamin’ will be later. When ya tell me all about where I can find that big boyfriend of yers, and how to get him here so I can punish him for taking what was mine. Oh yes, then ya will scream for yer Alfie luv. And he will scream while he watches me take what was his. And then Shanna," raising her chin to meet his foul gaze, "he will die – much like poor Catherine."

At the mention of Catherine and Alfie’s names, Shanna’s gaze burns into the man and all the dots suddenly connect. She thinks of all the other people, besides Catherine, who could be harmed by this mad man, should she reveal any information. In a single moment, Shanna’s fear shrivels and her body relaxes, as all her worry transfers to Alfie and those he protects. His family. His employees. Even to the Shelbys’. As she suddenly realizes that once more the wicked ways of this world will collect what’s past due. Upon everyone she cares about. They will suffer for an act she did so many years ago. The dice was tossed against the worst possible outcome, and now it has come up against her favour. Only she can change the outcome. And its’ in that moment, with this evil mans’ fist once more raised high poised to strike, awaiting her answer, that she finds her courage.

Raising violet eyes flashing all the hate and rage her small body can project, she spits blood into his twisted face. "I ain’t bein’ yer wee clipe you scabby bassa. Get it up ye."

Once more, so fast she never saw it coming, darkness rains down upon her.

~

Alfie has paced a path upon the carpet of the police station for the last hour. He’s lost his temper more times than anyone can count. At least two cops are sporting either a blackened eye, or a busted lip because they didn’t move fast enough for his liking. He’s drank so many cups of damn tea and made so many trips to the loo, he’ll be needin to pay rent on it soon. As the sun was beginning to rise, the energy and anger finally began to drain away. But all that was left in it’s place was the sickening dread that he had lost her. Not just in body, should she ever be found safe, but thanks to his last words, more than likely in heart too. No one could either offer his mind any ease, or stand to be in his presence, so he paced alone. And the hours crept on with still not a single trace of news regarding Shanna.

The door to the office suddenly opened and Thomas Shelby walked through, the concern evident on his own face. One look at Alfie’s pained expression and the tension that rolled off his body told him all he needed to know. The man was in absolute distress. But the rage was simmering just below the surface and Tommy felt a chill just thinking about the pain that would be inflicted upon the man who had dared to take Shanna, should Alfie ever get his hands on him. Alfie could only raise eyes so full of pain to Thomas, that no words were even exchanged between the two men. For Alfie knew that Thomas knew this pain. Had lived it. But he had his boy safely home, while Shanna remained missing.

So the two men, sometimes friends, sometimes enemies, sat in the quiet of the office, each with his own pained thoughts. And in an odd way, it was exactly what both needed, as the wall clock ticked the moments by.

On the other side of the door, all was chaos and confusion. Ollie was yelling at some worker who said he saw a man put a woman in a cart that he thought might be Shanna. But he wasn’t sure. Ollie threw his hands up in frustration. Each “witness” account bore no real helpful information that was getting them any closer to determining what had happened to Shanna. He was fast beginning to see why his employer didn’t trust the police. The mere fact that there were even here was clear evidence of how desperate Alfie was to get Shanna back safely. 

Polly had arrived with Thomas, and was doing what she could to find out who exactly was in charge. She was just about at her wits end dealing with all the confusion when the front doors burst open, and in walked Sabini. The police station now bore the rather amusing honour of having all three of the top gangsters in London within it’s walls. But not for the reasons any of them were wanted there. Thomas seeing Sabini’s entrance through the office window, motioned the man over, opening the door to admit his entrance.

Solomons. Shelby. Sabini.

Who would have ever thought, it would be a woman that brought them all together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "wee clipe" = snitch


	15. Strength and Honour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: violence/kidnapping, threat of rape, language, intense situation 
> 
> Shanna continues to stand strong against the abuse of her kidnapper... but her strength is fast slipping away: though her courage is endless.  
> Meanwhile, Alfie with the aid of his rivals continues searching through the night for her, fear gripping his heart that they won't find her in time. Or ever.  
> Protective Alfie is gonna break your heart.

Shanna struggled to remain conscious with each vicious blow that struck. Still she refused to say a single word. The mans’ questions – every single one – remained unanswered, while Shanna fixed him with a stony eyed glare for as long as she could before her head dropped down to loll upon her chest. Much of what he asked of her, there was no way of her even having the knowledge to speak of; even if she had been of the mind to do so. But, she knew enough of the gangster’s business to hold her tongue, though the punishment be relentless. The blood dripped from her nose, her mouth and her ribs ached from the blows that landed there. So sickening was the abuse, the gathered men had turned their backs and refused to watch. Still the man pressed upon Shanna, determined to break her in will and body if necessary.

Finally one man stepped forward and grabbed his arm to stop another punishing blow. "She canna take much more. “tis madness now mate." He looked upon the man with disgust. Only a coward would beat a woman in such a manner. "Eh, the lass probably knows nothin’. Spent her time on her back, eh?" He tries to draw the other man’s attention with the insult.

The man who had taken her switched his focus and with a blinding attack busted that ones’ nose. Suddenly all was chaos as several other men rushed forward to aid their companion. All were convinced a half hour ago that this man was seeking more than just revenge; but was utterly psychotic. All wanted as far away from this madness as possible. 

Not wanting to be distracted from his purpose, he bade them all take their leave then. But not without telling them they forfeited any money gained from the enterprise, for he still believed that he could get Shanna to talk. He’d come out of this with not only his revenge complete, but some coin in his pocket. Everyone had heard rumblings of a great jewel heist, and who else but Aflie Solomons knew gems? The other men gladly gave up any claims – none were willing to risk being associated with this madman. Or, face an enraged Alfie Solomons when he learned of the treatment of his woman. All left the building save for one man who remained behind, not wanting Shanna to be left to this man’s twisted bent. He continually searched his mind for a way he might save her yet, for her strength and courage throughout the long ordeal impressed him mightily. To have such a woman on yer side, must make a man feel ten feet tall. The evil man took his continued presence as that of an ally, and once more turned his attention to Shanna.

To his dismay he discovered that she was no longer conscious.

"Fetch a bucket of water eh? Will bring her round again." 

The other man went off in search of some water. And if luck proved with him, some kind of weapon he cold conceal. He could hear the evil man taunting Shanna in a twisted manner, even though she could no longer hear him. After a brief search he returned with some water, and a carving instrument he found in a tool box hidden in the back of his pants.

The water hit Shanna like a tidal wave of ice. Her head snapped back, her eyes wildly searching about the room. Watery blood ran from her busted lips. Her face already swollen and purple where the cruel fists had found their mark. Still her eyes snapped defiance when they came to rest upon her tormentor, but the other man could see the light within them beginning to dim. She would not survive his abuse much longer.

Seeing her will unbroken, the man snarled into her battered face. "So ya can take a beating luv, eh? No wonder they taught ya that well at yer orphanage eh? I’ve heard ‘bout dem places. Cruel punishments and ‘alf starv’d children." Something crosses Shanna’s face and it appears for a brief moment that she is lost in the past. Then her eyes return to his face, watching warily. Holding her gaze, he reaches down and unties her ankles, but kept her hands bound as he lifted her off the chair she somehow balanced precariously upon. Maybe we try another tactic eh?" He dragged Shanna stumbling upon her tired legs to a nearby table, and pushing her face down by the back of head, and bending low to her ear hissed, "cause I know what really scares ya Shanna. Aye I know what will get ya talkin’ – tho I may not be the first one after such time pass’d, I wager ya still have a care ‘bout that, eh?"

His threat chilled Shanna to her very bones, and as her faced pressed into the rough wood of the table, her legs were suddenly kicked apart and the mans’ hands were upon her skirts. Panic engulfs her entire mind as she twists and bucks her body to throw him off, but his one hand twisted tightly about her hair and pulled back until she couldn’t move. She heard the fumbling sound of his working his trousers down – the clink of a belt buckle - and when his weight pressed full upon her backside, she started screaming. Her no’s echoed in the huge expanse of the room, and her legs kicked wildly at the man. But his weight and strength were too much, and her bruised and battered body had little fight left. Her tears mingled with the blood that streamed down her face when his fingers squeezed tightly around her neck. Her whole body tensed as his hands grabbed at her tender skin between her thighs. Hearing the lace tear, she suddenly stilled and accepted her fate.

But it didn’t come. Instead she felt his body emit a pained “oomph” as it rolled slowly off her and slumped to the floor. She raised up on wobbling hands and looked behind her to see the blood covered tool in the other man’s hands. He looked at her with desperation in his eyes and whispered only two words: "Run lass."

And Shanna ran.

~

The night landscape whizzed by as the cars traveled the dusty road. So many of them all converging at once, their hopes resting on a single eye witness – one of Sabini’s men – who had heard a man bragging drunkenly in one of his clubs about a lovely red haired wench he would soon be making his own. Not to mention how he planned to swindle one Alfie Solomons out of a good chunk of money in retaliation for some unnamed slight against him. He was sure the woman in question had much information about the various business dealings of the gangs, and he would stop at nothing to get that information. Hence Sabini’s interest in Shanna’s disappearance, though he only dared ask Alfie once if his “whore” could be trusted to hold her tongue. Tommy prevented that black eye; though he didn’t really want to - but they needed Sabini’s information; and assistance. The man was a drunken fool who talked too much, to their good fortune. And so Alfie, Thomas and Sabini, plus enough of their men to equal a small army, were heading in the dead of night towards a warehouse the man bragged he used to store his stolen goods. No cops trailed behind them. Alfie’s circle of trust was small, but no doubt deadly.

~ 

Shanna ran blindly about the darkened warehouse, not knowing which direction was out. Or if she should hide until help arrived. Would help arrive? She couldn’t think clearly. Her mind was shattered from the horrible ordeal. Her lungs heaved and though her progress was painfully slow, her sides ached unbearably. She was not so far gone that she didn’t stop to think about the man who risked his life to save her. If the evil man killed him, she’d still be alone and subject to his rage; with no strength left to fight him. She’d still tell him nothing, but death would be the price. She was very near the point of welcoming it. As she turned a corner, huge double doors could be seen up ahead, a small crack of light coming from where they had not completely closed. Voices could be heard on the other side, but she couldn’t make out what they were saying. She was tired. Her whole body ached. If she could just lie down for a moment. Catch her breath. Maybe she could continue on in a few moments. Her knees buckled beneath her and she hit the pavement falling to her side. It felt so cold on her bruised face. Faintly, as though from far away, she could hear the doors being opened wide and light began to flood the room. Steps were coming toward her and she briefly thought it was the men returning. She couldn’t bear it. Above her own whimpers, a familiar voice was heard from within the light.

"Dear God. Get him back. Don’t let him in here. Jesus Christ, Jon, Michael – Arthur, hold him back." 

She felt the presence of someone nearby; bending over her. New hands upon her, but this time gentle. Touching her face, fingers pressed lightly upon her throat. She was fading in and out. Wanting to let go, but another voice heard from the darkness beyond kept her just at the edge of consciousness. Enraged. The pain evident beneath, like the howl of a caged animal screaming for it’s freedom. Other voices telling him no –he didn’t want to see this. See what? she vaguely wondered as her eyes tried to flutter open. Thomas Shelby. Thomas was kneeling beside her, but yelling at someone behind him. To be kept away. That one could be heard yelling his rage into the night. She tried to smile at him to show her thanks but her mouth wouldn’t move. Her eyes were drifting down again. But not before she saw the man who saved her come running into the room, only to find an awesome volley of firepower turned upon him. She frantically grabbed at Thomas’ arm, to pull him closer. He leaned down close as she fought to make the words come, "Not him. Saved. Me." And with that Shanna’s eyes slammed closed and her head dropped upon the cold, hard pavement with a sickening thud.

The man who saved her came over and seeing her seemingly lifeless body, shook his head sadly. "Never seen anythin’ like it. Not a word she said. He beat and beat her and asked her" – pointing at Thomas – "about you." And turning to where Sabini stood with gun still turned on him. "And you." Alfie’s demanding yells mingled with those of Jon and Michael, and a few other stout souls, is heard beyond where they stand. "Mostly about that one. It was awful. Made my stomach sick to see her suffer so. But aye, she spit in his face and uttered not one word against any of ya. Brave wee lass she was aye. I did my best, but I am sorry to say, the foul demon got away." He pointed towards the back of the warehouse.

Thomas and Sabini exchanged glances, and immediately Sabini motioned to his own men and headed in that direction. Thomas turned back to Shanna and instructed one of his man to find a phone and call the ambulance. He took off his coat and laid it gently across her small body, sickened to see her abused so badly. Flashes of trenches and broken bodies assaulted his own mind and he turned away. Just as he did so, Alfie – via liberal use of his cane upon several heads – came striding through the double doors, Arthur fast on his heels grabbing at his long coat. His pace quickened when he saw Thomas, who stood in such a way as to block his view of where Shanna lay still as stone.

He raised his hands up to Alfie's’ chest, "You don’t want to see this Alfie. Let me handle it." Pushing back against his chest. "You don’t want to see her like this."

Alfie looked Thomas straight in the eye, "And would ya be kept from yer Grace?" Thomas eyes dipped briefly as the truth struck him. "Move now. Or this time, I will fucking shoot you Tommy. Honour or not."

He should have noticed the pain and horror within Tommy’s eyes, but no force on earth was going to keep him from Shanna’s side now that he had found her. Still nothing could prepare him for the gruesome scene when Thomas stepped aside, and Alfie saw her laying upon the floor as though death had already claimed her. Twisted and bruised. In two strides he was at her side, gazing down on the woman he would have gone all the way into hell to get back. Her eyes were blackened and swollen shut. Her soft lips busted and bleeding. Several other bruises could be seen darkening her pale skin. Blood was matted upon her face and in her hair. As Alfie’s eyes traveled the length of Thomas coat thrown over her, he saw that her skirt was torn.

As though a tremendous punch landed upon his own gut, all the air left Alfie’s lungs in one great whoosh and he hit his knees beside her on the hard stone. Cradling her limp form against his own, as silent tears fell down upon her own stained cheeks, and her name a pained whisper upon his own twisted lips. 

Of the two of them, who was more broken, no one left standing in that room could tell.


	16. What Comes Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfie stays close to Shanna's side as her life hangs in the balance. As he stands guard, the truth of his feelings regarding this amazing woman of strength and courage finally hits him. But is he too late?

All was deathly quiet within the manor. As though each soul held their breath, save for several lips moved fervently in quiet prayer. Fruma and George could often be seen wiping silent tears as they went about their duties. Although truth be told, not much was getting done these days. Even the old housekeeper, Maise, the one lingering soul who didn’t trust or much like Shanna, had to finally give up her bad opinion of the young woman when she was brought into the house; bruised, battered and already seeming that her sweet soul had left this world. Beth was inconsolable, and spent the hours within the dancing room, the same record spinning over and over. Shanna’s favourite tune. Her foster mother Keren drifted from the chamber that had been given to her indefinitely, to Shanna’s bedside and back again. Often the muted sounds of singing in Russian could be heard throughout the manor while she kept her vigil.

And Alfie.  
Alfie was still where he would always be from the moment he saw her upon that stone floor. By her side. Three days and nights gone now and he hadn’t left. Just sat holding her hand and watching her breathing as she lay still in the big bed. So pale and so small she looked, while his own helplessness engulfed him. The doctor was there round the clock – not that Alfie gave him any choice in the matter – but a head injury was a concern. The longer Shanna remained unconscious, the worse the prognosis might be. Other than that, his thorough examination revealed two broken ribs in addition to her many bruises and contusions. All of which he declared would heal in time. When he viewed her torn skirts, and the scratches upon her legs, and with Beth’s assistance her torn lace panties, he feared the worst. However, he was relieved to report that her rescue must have proved most timely, and in fact she was otherwise still “intact.” A rather callous remark given that several staff, not to mention Ollie, were present. Alfie was lost in his own thoughts, his head bent upon the edge of the bed, Shanna’s small hand within his own larger one. At hearing the doctor’s remark, Ollie realized he had misjudged his employer greatly, and laying his hand upon his back, insisted that Alfie must call on him if there was anything he needed. Anything at all. Alfie only nodded his bent head, and the lad took his leave to wait downstairs with the other staff and family. With her normally joyful and kind presence now silenced, all were facing the bleak reality of what life within the manor would be like without her shining smile and animated way. It was a bleak prospect indeed.

Nearly a week had passed, when Fruma and Beth’s concerns switched from the still motionless young woman who seemed all but swallowed up now in the huge bed, to their employer who remained steadfast at her side. He took little food or drink – just enough to keep himself from death’s door. He had barely spoken to anyone, even Ollie when he came bearing reports from both Shelby and Sabini regarding their search for the man who had hurt Shanna. He would listen and nod, and then turn away with a faraway look in his eyes.

It was his fault. Shanna suffered because the man had wanted to get to him. At all of them. Alfie was a wise enough man to know that surely he’d brought trouble – death even – to others doors before due to his lifestyle. But he couldn’t bare the idea that it visited Shanna. Of anyone ever to come into his life, it pained him most deeply that it should be her to suffer due to his actions. He didn’t know yet of the past history between Shanna and the man. That this was the man who had already survived a gunshot from her own hands. None of them even knew his name. B ut every time Alfie thought of his hands upon Shanna, a tidal rage rose up within him even the devil himself could not match. He would have his revenge on this man. Slowly. Biblical. And then maybe he’d be done with this business. Leave this wicked world behind and seek a gentler way. Shanna certainly deserved it, and he could give her no less than what she had rightfully earned. When he thought of her standing up to the blows that fell upon her, refusing to speak, though a great pride rose up within him, it hurt nonetheless that she had to do it. She owed none of them anything. Least of all Sabini. Yet, she proved to be the most loyal of any single one of them. 

He thought back to the first day he met her. How she stood up to his rage and forceful tactics, though inside he knew she was afraid. He imagined her now facing that demon with the same look of defiance, though inside she would be trembling and his heart broke anew for her courage. The men of his world; they raged and threatened and even killed, all in the name of upholding their feared Gangster image. To instill fear and bend others to their will. But here, a small slip of a girl stood up to a force greater than herself, though she knew death be the end, and showed true courage – by not one act of violence, nor one uttered word. Alfie admitted the shameful truth to himself: she was better than the lot of them. They all had faced an enemy of war and come out embattled forever. Each of them had their demons that drove them. But they also had their fellow man in the trench. But Shanna, she had stood alone. And with fresh regret, the truth hit Alfie so hard he felt actual pain in his chest. She had stood alone because Alfie himself had caused her to leave. Aside from her dying, his greatest fear was that she would never forgive him. Disloyal as he had proved to be.

~

The pain had receded. She could almost think clearly again. And the ground was not so cold anymore. Soft and cradling, it eased her aching body. Her head throbbed and she was afraid to open her eyes. No sounds reached her ears; all was still. She drifted back down into the darkness for it had been her most comforting place of late. Just as she was surrendering once more, she felt a gentle pressure on her hand. The soft rubbing of fingers against her own, back and forth, as though calling to her. She didn’t know exactly how, but she knew it meant she was safe. She knew that touch and could rest now. Alfie, lost in his own tortured thoughts, missed the slight curve of a smile upon her now faintly bruised mouth. But he could have sworn he felt a weak squeeze come from Shanna’s hand within his own. Hope beat within his chest, and he moved to brush a kiss upon her brow while he whispered her name. His hand still gripped hers. Fingers brushing softly along her own. Just as disappointment set in that he had imagined it all, he felt the gentle squeeze once more, and glancing down saw Shanna’s finger trace slowly along his thumb. For the first time since she had gone missing, Alfie allowed himself a small smile.

~

His neck hurt unbearably from the bent position where he had fallen asleep upon the edge of the bed. He was so exhausted, his own body could not go on much longer without proper rest. He could barely recall the taste of food. He searched his mind to determine what had roused him. It was then that he came fully aware of Shanna’s slender fingers moving within his own hand. He paused, loathed to find himself dreaming again – but the tracing along his fingers was unmistakable. And firmer than before. He raised his head, and glancing up met the wide awake gaze of Shanna staring at him from where she lay upon the pillows. His breath held as he searched her gaze, waiting for the harsh rebuke he knew he deserved. But none came. Slowly she tried to raise herself up, but the pain in her ribs made her cry out and she sank back down. Alfie quickly made to move closer, but stopped short.

"No Shanna luv, ya must rest. Ya have two broken ribs. Please stay still." 

He faltered somewhat, not knowing how his words, or his touch would be received. It was as if they were starting all over again. He feared what that might mean if she blamed him for what had happened to her.

Her voice was barely a whisper, bruised as she still was, "Then ya come here." 

Alfie lifted eyes full of hope to search her gaze. Only half believing that she could even welcome him with such ease again. Shanna caught his hesitation and grasped the hand that held her own tighter. She held his gaze, as the tears flowed down her still faintly bruised cheeks. Her voice trembled as she sought to pull him closer to her.

"I need ya. Yer strength."

Alfie’s head dropped and he spoke through gritted teeth, "Nay Shanna, tis I who am weak. And I’m so sorry…." His words trailed off and he dropped her hand and rose as if to take his leave. But her hand sought his own once more, and her voice found it’s volume.

"Don’t ya dare leave. Not now. Not after everything. Yer sorry?" She shook her head. "I’m sorry too. So we’ll both be sorry and count our regrets another day. But today, I jest need ya." Her voice broke and her body shook as she continued, "I need ya ta hold me and tell me it will be okay. Canna ya do that Alfie. Jest tell me t'will be okay?"

Alfie turned back towards the bed, and seeing her tears and trembling felt his heart break anew. How many times could it break and still be of any value to anyone? Let alone her? "Why? Why would ya want me Shanna, after everything’s happened?"

Shanna offered him a rueful smile from her somewhat swollen mouth, "Because if ya say tis okay, I will believe it. Iffen ya say it like I know ya can. Like Alfie Solomons." He looked at her in confusion. "Aye, I like tender ya jest fine luv, but I’ll be needin’ that other man for what lies ahead."

Alfie could only look at her in wonder, worried that indeed she suffered ill effects from the abuse. "Other man?"

Shanna’s eyes, though still ringed in muted yellows and purples lifted, and Alfie saw the fire and determined will snap within them. "Ya, the gangster who’s gonna make that son of a bitch pay for what he did. If he’s still ‘ere and lookin’ for a fight to settle a score." She raised a curious brow and waited.

Alfie shook his head in wonder at this woman who never ceased to amaze him. God she was perfect. Perfect in every way. And so perfect for him. The realization hit him with such a force, that he wondered why it was never obvious to him before now. He still didn’t comprehend the depths of their bond, just knew with a clarity unlike he’d ever known, how much he needed her too. He crossed the room and lowered himself upon the bed, gently scooping Shanna up against his own body and placed a kiss upon her brow. She tucked her legs around his own, and lay a palm upon his chest, while her head nestled under his chin. He stroked her long hair down her back and placed more kisses wherever he could. 

"Welcome back lass, I’ve missed ya terribly." Shanna offered him a crooked smile that caused a small wince, while she glanced up and met his gaze. He saw himself in her eyes – the man she saw, the man she needed - and found his way back. "And aye, it’s gonna be okay."

Shanna lay her head down upon his chest, and waited until she could feel the beating of his heart slow and his breathing become regular, knowing that sleep had finally claimed him. Snuggled close against him, she entwined her hand within his own that lay upon his chest. Feeling his heart beat strong and sure beneath their clasped hands, she allowed herself to return to the dark one last time.


	17. A World Repaired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: fluff, much smut, touching, sexual play, orgasm, 18+ 
> 
> Shanna continues to recover, while Alfie continues to search for the man who took her. And they both continue to discover each other.  
> Careful readers... this tea is HOT.

The fingers trailing along his chest through the swirled patterns of hair, felt so soothing. It eased any lingering stress and worry from his mind, as he drifted somewhere between sleep and awake. His own fingers traced lines smooth as silk, so soft and warm. He wanted to trace these lines forever. Know them as he knew his own. Find his way even in the darkened places. A breath of air expels upon his exposed chest, and the feather touch of soft lips grazes his skin. A whisper reaches up through the sleepy depths and he can barely make out what is said. But he knows that voice. In that semi state of wakefulness he struggles to come to the surface so he can hear the words. That voice. He’d been waiting so long to hear it again.

"I love you."

Alfies’ eyes snap open, and his heart hammered within his chest. _Did he hear that right? Was that out loud, or in his head? Or shit – did he say that?_ Both panic and something unfamiliar rise within him, and it’s with some degree of shock that he realizes he wants it to be real. He raises his head slightly to find Shanna’s fingers running along the hair upon his chest. Placing small kisses here and there. So that was real. But the words?

At his movement Shanna glances up at him, surprised to find him awake. A small Oh formed on her mouth. It’s almost fully healed now and it also occurs to him that he’s desperate to kiss her again. But for now he just searches her gaze with the question in his eyes. Shanna returns his gaze, her eyes shining in the dim morning light. God she was beautiful. His heart hammered in his chest again as suddenly he is struck by how much he wants this, but how bad he is at asking for it. Taking a deep breath he gently touches her cheek, "did you… just?"

Shanna smiles up at him, and stretches up to place a kiss upon his lips. Slowly moving, testing how her mouth will fare. Teasing him in how slow and soft her mouth is against his own. It’s impossible to resist her, though he is careful not to hurt her injuries further. Taking her head gently and pulling her closer so that he can respond in turn. The kiss deepens and passion flares between them, Shanna’s slight body rolling to lay atop his own. Her hair hanging down about their faces and he brushes it back gently, holding her gaze as she leans down to claim his mouth once more. So slow. So soft. Barely a whisper and this time unmistakable as her lips move against his own, "I love you."

She gives him no chance to reply, but keeps the kiss building and deepening, her lithe body beginning to move upon his own. Until she breaks free and slowly in care for her ribs raises herself to sit astride him, gazing down at him as he lay somewhat stunned. A worried look crosses her face and her bottom lip is chewed between her small teeth, as the silence stretches between them. Worried that she will injure the healed skin, Alfie reaches up and places his fingers upon her lips, then slowly rises up until she is pressed close within arms.

"Ya’ll break it anew Shanna."

He gently kisses the corners. Then her full mouth, slow and long following the pace she has already set. His hands in her hair and down her back; pulling her hips closer to his own. Her body, despite it’s recent trauma, is responding to him. As only he can do and she goes limp within his arms, his mouth still moving upon her own. But she’s waiting for the words, and they are not forthcoming. His lips have moved along her jawline. Across her cheeks. Kissing all the bruised places, until he reaches that tender spot along the side of her neck. His arms holding her so close she can feel the need pulsing through him. It’s then that she realizes he has been whispering something as his lips traced along her skin. And now that his mouth is nuzzling right beside her ear, his hands moving to gently hold her head close to his own, she finally understands he has been saying the words – she has just been listening wrong.

_Ya tozhe tebya lyublyu._

Of course Alfie would tell her he loved her in Russian. It was the only language of love she knew.

~

As the days passed by, and Shanna gradually healed from her injuries, life within the manor returned to normal. Once again Shanna could be found joining Beth during the day, and the kitchen became the favoured gathering place most afternoons. All were thrilled to have her infectious spirit and kind manner around once more. The evenings when Alfie was home were often spent in the library, their heads close together in conversation. The staff and family would smile to themselves when laughter rang out from the room. And even on the rare times when voices were raised in exasperated tones. The house felt like home once more. On more than one occasion, Beth would find them curled upon the oversized couch together, having fallen asleep as their conversations progressed late into the evening. Shanna’s head on Alfie’s chest and his arms wrapped protectively around her. Often one hand entangled in her long hair. 

Good company and good food, with much singing, laughing and eventually dancing all found their way back into the daily activities, but a sense of apprehension still hung in the air. The man who had taken Shanna still had not been found. Though Alfie returned daily to his office, he was often suddenly found back home at the oddest times during the day, searching out Shanna and inquiring as to her welfare. Thanks to the lone man who had assisted in saving her, they had found several of the other men who were present that awful night, and thoroughly questioned them. Most of Alfie’s questioning was delivered with his fists or cane – for there was no excuses in his mind for their abandoning his Shanna to the evil intent of that madman. The only reason anyone’s life was spared was due to the fact that Shanna still lived. To think it took the cooler head of Tommy, or Sabini to step in and ensure that there would still be men left alive to question at all! To their credit, not a single man brought before them dared hold back any information. In truth, they had no allegiance to that cowardly bugger. Still, they were no closer to actually finding him than they were weeks prior. The frustration mounted dangerously high within Alfie as the days stretched onward. The silver lining was that his distillery never ran smoother, for not one worker wanted to be the one to raise the temper of Alfie Solomons one degree higher. Everyone remained on high alert, gangsters not even bothering to conceal their weapons as they went about their daily business.

~

Alfie’s mind continued to largely be occupied with thoughts of Shanna. How to keep her safe. How to help her heal. When was too soon to get back to the lovely times they had shared? Though the bruises had faded and her ribs healed enough that he often arrived home to hear music coming from the room on the far side of the manor, he worried more about any lasting effects on her mind. Beth had encountered him on more than one occasion listening outside the door of Shanna’s bedroom during the night. If any terror lingered in Shanna’s mind, it did not seem to have entered her dreams. Still, Alfie had not entered her bedchamber alone since that night they had declared their love for one another. In part he wanted to be patient and allow Shanna time to fully recover – in body and mind. The other part, he was somewhat hesitant to admit to himself, was that he’d never been in this particular situation before. Where love had entered the equation, and he was not quite sure how to proceed. Alfie Solomons was a man used to knowing the lay of the land, and how to trespass upon it. But when the road lead from the heart; he was at a loss regarding his own steps. The irony was that as Shanna seemed to be making a full recovery, content and over joyed at the idea that Alfie loved her; he in turn was the one now left feeling vulnerable. It was not an emotion Alfie was familiar with, or much cared for. Still, with Shanna’s joyful presence and lovely appearance gracing his manor all day long, he didn’t really think he could continue holding back forever. It was only a matter of time before they drifted back to one another once again. He probably should make the first move. No sooner did the thought occur, he found himself back in the familiar confines and dealings of his office, barking orders at Ollie.

~

Shanna tossed and turned in the huge bed in the night, the sweat covering her body and causing her night dress to cling uncomfortably. Her pillow was held tightly against her face, lest her panicked breathing and gulps for air be heard beyond the door. Beth had told her that Alfie listened sometimes from the hallway. Shanna wondered why he had not come to her since that night they had lain closely together within the bed, and for this reason she kept the truth of her nightmares a secret from him. Truthfully, they were not as bad as the first couple of nights and had gradually decreased in terror over the past week. This was the first one in several nights, but she still did not want to worry Alfie more than he already was. She saw how he watched her carefully for any signs of distress. Ever considerate of others over herself, Shanna would not add to his burdens. Not while that evil one still was hiding somewhere. Now that she would probably be awake for the rest of the night, Shanna got up from the bed and pulling her robe over her nightgown, left her bed chamber. The hallway was empty this night and she sighed in relief, steadily and silently making her way down to the kitchen to make a pot of tea. 

Alfie awoke with a start and sat up in his bed, ears straining for the slightest sound in the night. He wasn’t sure what had awoke him from a sound sleep, but knew he would not be able to return there if he didn’t do his nightly check on Shanna. He quietly left his room. His bare feet moving without sound down the hallway to her door, where he pressed an ear close. Not a sound came from within, and he let out a sigh of relief that all seemed well with the lass. As he stood there, his night shirt open wide due to the warmth of the manor, he once more let his mind wander. Images of kissing Shanna on the window seat, or holding her thinly covered body close within that huge bed, assailed his senses. A longing so intense overcame him that his hand automatically moved to the doorknob before he could even think of what he was doing. Silently he gently pushed the door open, and stepping inside was faced with an empty chamber. Panic arose immediately and he swiftly entered to do a full search of the room, resulting in no Shanna to be found. No, not again, screamed in his mind and he cursed out loud and strode fast from the room to search the rest of the manor. His ears straining to catch any possible music notes drifting from within the manor.

Shanna’s hands cupped the teacup and let the warmth radiate throughout her entire body. As she sipped the steaming brew, her body gradually began to ease its’ tensions. She sat upon a stool and stared out the kitchen window into the moonlight gardens, while a deep sense of contentment washed over her. She truly was happy here, and the thought surprised her no small amount. In the home of Alfie Solomons. Feared gangster. Unpredictable. Possibly unhinged. Who loved her. She smiled in the semi lit room at the oddity the pair of them likely made to others. She could barely understand their shared passion… at that thought her smile faltered as the seeming truth hit her: except he never wants to touch me again. She loosed an ironic chuckle at the dilemma of herself wanting to move forward, and Alfie being the one stepping back. At the same time her mind fumbled with this realization, Alfie had reached the bottom of the stairs and seeing the light shining from beneath the kitchen door, made his way in that direction. He was just about to push the swinging door back, when the heard a somewhat amused chuckled from within. Relief floods his body as he recognizes the source, stepping into the dimly lit room.

"And what could be so amusin’ in the kitchen at this time of night my luv?"

Shanna startles with a gasp and the tea cup falls from her fingers and crashes to the floor. The hot tea spilling down her bare leg, revealed beneath the shortened shift she opted to wear for the warmer nights. She yelped out loud as the hot liquid hit the delicate, fair skin.

"Alfie! Ya scared the wits outta me." Her breasts rise with each word. Alfie’s eyes would not be moved from the fetching sight.

Grabbing a towel, she quickly bent to brush the liquid from her legs, and then to the floor to retrieve the broken china pieces. Since her robe has tea spilled down the side, she hastily removes it and lays it upon the table. Alfie’s eyes continue to follow every glimpse of skin exposed. ntent on cleaning up her mess, Shanna missed the groan emitted from within his chest as she bent over picking up the shattered china.

"Oh drat! Fruma will have my hide for this one," she mourned remorsefully. 

Broken from his trance, Alfie reached out and took the broken pieces from her slender fingers to deposit in the trash. "Careful how ya go there luv, I’d hate to see any further injuries upon ya." Stepping to the icebox he retrieved a couple of frozen pieces, wrapping them in another towel, and returning to Shanna held the cold compress before her. Shanna stood rooted with a questioning look upon her face. Shaking his head, Alfie set the compress on the big prep table and stepping back to Shanna, in one movement lifts her up and settles her upon the it’s broad surface. Their eyes lock as he once more picks up the cold cloth and gently presses it to the bare, reddened flesh. Shanna’s breath hitches at the sudden coldness, her chest rising once more. His other hand is resting upon her uninjured leg and the contrast of it’s heat with the coldness upon the other sends shivers down her spine. Alfie leans in closer, searching her gaze, a half concerned, half crooked smile upon his face. 

"Trouble sleeping Shanna?" His fingers begin to slowly caress just above her knee. "Is all well with ya?"

A breathless “aye” escapes Shanna and it’s all she can do not to grab his hand and move it where she really wants it. But the desire is blatant in her eyes and Alfie knows opportunity when he sees it. He tests her mood by inching his fingers a little further up her silken thigh, and is rewarded with her parting lips and soft sigh. He needs nothing more in way of encouragement and closes the gap between them, quickly settling his body between her slender legs and gazing deep into her eyes. The cold cloth falls to the floor while his cool hand begins inching closer up her thigh along with the other one, until her night shift is settled about her hips. Shanna can’t take her eyes off his mouth as her small tongue darts out to moisten her bottom lip, and before it returns, Alfie’s mouth has covered hers in a crushing kiss that sets her world spinning. 

Like two souls half-starved they devour one another. Their mutual passion too long held in check now unleashed as Shanna’s legs wrap around his waist and Alfie’s hands pull her hips closer to his pelvis. Her hands slide up his naked chest threading into the hair at the nape of his neck, while her tongue delicately slides along his lips. Warm hands trail down his strong shoulders bringing his night shirt with them, and it falls to the floor. Alfie’ hands leave the red curls entangled within his fingers and gently grasps the straps of her night shift, as they too make a slow descent down her bare shoulders. His hands return to cup the creamy breasts now exposed for his touch. Shanna’s head tipped back when his mouth moves hot upon her throat. One cool thumb and one warm each claim a nipple in a gentle pinching and rubbing motion, soon followed by his tongue flicking over each in turn. Shanna nearly lifts off the table her arousal climbs so fast, and Alfie crushes her to his chest as his mouth reclaims her own. The sudden contact of bare flesh meeting bare flesh tipping them over the edge. 

His hips press closer, the hardness pressing upon the softness of her cotton panties, and Shanna’ feels one finger teasingly glide along their lace trimmed edge. Her hand reaches between them and covers his own, guiding it closer, her body arching into him. His name a desperate plea beneath the force of his kisses. As his finger finds the mark and circles skillfully, he holds her gaze, whispering her name. His need and love a naked yearning within his eyes. Her breath coming in gasps, Shanna can only clutch onto him. When one hand reaches down inside his pajama bottoms to firmly grasp his hardened length, this time Alfie doesn’t resist. His other hand joins her own, guiding her hand in long, slow pumps of the engorged flesh. His own breathing now ragged, his forehead pressed against her own; he wars with himself about how far he can take this. Or, how long can he can hold back. 

What’s a little further at this point? He’s so close and she’s so ready for him. She belongs to him; he feels it to the depths of his soul. No other will ever mean as much as her. Just another inch closer, panties stretched to the side, one thrust and he can lose himself completely and make her solely his own. Shanna’s hips are circling in time with his finger play; a rhythm of perfect timing that is their own dance. Each time bringing it a little closer to her wet opening… just one slight movement and he can slip his finger inside and test her resolve. It’s so close he can feel her pulse racing, feel the walls inside clenching, and with her warm, soft palm now expertly stroking his member, his ability to think like a gentleman is fast slipping away. He lifts his head to search her eyes and is stunned by the complete trust he finds there. In a split moment the decision is made before his mind can be changed. He can’t betray her love again. Can’t press his full advantage here in the kitchen where anyone might discover them. Like a thief in the night he would be. She deserved better than to have her virginity taken on a cold, wooden slab table. He may not know much, but he was pretty sure he could do better by the woman he loved. 

They are both too far gone now to completely stop, so with his eyes still searching hers, he changes his tempo and instantly feels her body begin to shiver and convulse within his arms. Her eyes slam shut and her head rolls back as the climax hits her. Her legs a vise around his hips and still he continues, spiraling her higher and higher until she is moaning his name. Her small hand began working him faster when his tempo changed, and it doesn’t take but mere seconds later for Alfie’s head to drop upon her shoulder as his own release erupts with such force he gasps her name in one loud moan. His body shuddering with an intensity he’d never experienced before. He fears going any further with this tempting lass might just be the death of him. His hand leaves her panties, pulling her closer within his arms once more, allowing their breathing to gradually return to normal. Stroking the smooth skin of her back, feeling the tension leave his body, as hers slowly begins to relax upon his own. Lifting his head, he finds her lips and their kiss is slow and soft and long. He can’t tear away or let her go, and Shanna is more than content to remain limp and satisfied in his arms; their mouths joined for hours if he was willing. All too soon Alfie halts their kissing and pulls back so he can meet her eyes, hoping that he does not see regret in those violet depths. Shanna smiles softly back at him, her eyes aglow, her gaze steady. 

:Aye, I think love agrees with ya Shanna." He teases her playfully. One strong hand rubbing the small of her back. 

Catching her bottom lip in her teeth, and trailing a slender finger upon his roughed cheek, her eyes briefly flash as she tosses back at him with a saucy wink, "Aye, sure and it does. But I think it pleases parts of you more luv."

For not the first time since he’s met her, Alfie has no counter argument. More surprising is the fact that he doesn’t care. He pulled her within the circle of his arms once more, intent on stealing a few more moments alone, before the dawn … and other members of the household, intrudes. 

Unknown to them both, they are not alone.


	18. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: language, violence, intense scene, a character death
> 
> Showdown at Alfie's house. Whose hand will pull the trigger?

He could just make out the shadowed blur of the two people in the kitchen. At first it was just her; sitting drinking her damn tea like she had not a care in this world. It burned him to see the strumpet inside the huge manor. Living in luxury and acting like some grand lady. While he was reduced to thieving and schemes for survival thanks to what she done to him. Though her shot was poorly aimed, the bullet that struck his shoulder did some permanent nerve damage, and finding honest work ever since had been difficult. It does not occur to him that he suffered no pain and was perfectly capable of movement while beating Shanna. 

_I knows what ya are,_ he thinks while standing in the predawn morning shivering. His threadbare coat pulled tight about his scrawny frame. He sees the gangster join her in the kitchen and spits upon the ground. Filthy Jew. _Lotta nerve when we ain’t supposed to be touching yer precious Jew bitches, eh?_ He’s disgusted by the thought of Alfie touching Shanna, as the blurry scene unfolds beyond the lace curtained windows. Not enough to turn away. Besides, soon he will have his revenge. Thus it only seems fair to watch them, when he fully intends on making Alfie watch him have his way with his precious Shanna. He spits once more into the shadowed blooms before shrinking back into the gray morning shadows.

~

The atmosphere around the kitchen table is almost celebratory as they all gather to break the fast. When Fruma and Maise first arrived in the kitchen to start preparations, they were surprised to see the pair sitting drinking tea at opposite sides of the table; both still in their dressing gowns. When pressed regarding their early waking, each mumbled about it being too hot to sleep. Fruma absently thought Shanna certainly looked a bit flushed this morning, and said another prayer that she was recovering well. Like a mother hen, she felt the young woman’s forehead and warned her about doing too much strenuous activity until she had healed. 

"You ought not ta get yourself o’er heated miss, yer body needs time ta recover. Ya’ll catch a fever ya will lass." Shanna nodded meekly while avoiding her gaze, before sending a withering glance in Alfie’s direction while he dared to make a high-browed “tsk tsk” motion in her direction. The towel she tossed at him glancing off his shoulder as he quickly ducked his head to the side.

As more and more of the household arrived and through some shifting of chairs, they somehow ended up seated side by side. Shanna perched on a stool close beside Alfie, while his one foot rested on the steel structure of the tool itself. Thus it was that the whole side of their bodies, from shoulder to hips to mid-thigh were pressed close to the other. Every so often, when Shanna would laugh at an amusing comment, she would lean precariously back upon her stool, and Alfie would swiftly pull her back against him with a protective arm. Each time pressing a kiss to her brow that had everyone exchanging smiles and wondering if he was even aware of his affectionate attentions upon the young woman. All were in silent agreement that it was a wonderful sight to see the employer, or kin, in this manner than in his typical fits of temper. Shanna’s presence in his life had peeled back and revealed another layer to the man once only thought as one to be feared. 

As spirits were high in the room and Shanna laughed gaily so often, it wasn’t long before she was pulled close against his chest and simply leaned there for the remainder of the meal. Their fingers often found the others in a gentle caress as they conversed easily with the occupants of the room. At one point, their heads were so close and turned to one another, gazes locked and everyone held their breath in anticipation of a kiss. But Shanna and Alfie, though grown comfortable being as such around the people they cared about, did not forget themselves entirely. No one saw the wink Alfie gave her, only that Shanna lit up like a thousand menorahs whenever he looked at her.

"What in the blazes?" Fruma turned around with a broken piece of china in her hand. "Now who ‘es gone and broke me favourite cup? And this towel soaked in tea? Trouble afoot in me kitchen I wager!"

Thankfully, no one noticed the blushes that crept upon Alfie and Shanna’s faces as they exchanged quick glances, and then just as quickly their gazes turned to the floor.

"Well, I best be on my way. Ollie will be ‘ere soon." Alfie leaped up from his stool and forgetting himself kissed Shanna once firmly on her surprised mouth. Then grabbing his over coat from the hook, left via the kitchen door. The others stood staring mouths open at Shanna who could only give a casual shrug of her shoulder.

"Hmpf. Now why ya think he run off real hurry like?" Fruma turned with the dirty towel and broken china still in her hands towards Shanna who sat with her hand over her lips, a feigned look of innocence on her face. "Shanna? What’s been goin’ on in ‘ere?"

All eyes turned to Shanna who did her best to hide her burning cheeks behind her own dainty tea cup.

~

It’s been some time since Alfie left the kitchen, and Shanna cannot recall seeing Ollie arrive with their usual car. Glancing out the kitchen window, she sees no activity in the yard or garage and figures she must have missed their departure. With a shrug of her shoulders and stifling a yawn, she decides to return to her chamber and perhaps catch up on some of her missed sleep.

Inside the garage Ollie is standing between Alfie and the man who is holding a gun on him. He’s scared to death and Alfie is hollering behind him to get out of the way, but it’s all come down to this. If the lass can stand bravely in the face of this evil bastard; then he won’t be moved either. 

"You denna think I will shoot you first and then the employer you stand guard for?" The man taunts him, waving the gun back and forth between the two men.

Ollie thinks fast despite the fear coiling inside him. He must have picked up a thing or two from watching Alfie negotiate all these years… has he not? "No you won’t. They’ll hear the shot and come running." Before the man can counter the point. "And he’ll shoot you before you get your second shot." 

Behind him Alfie eyes harden – a subtle rolling that no one catches, but still impressed no small amount at the lad’s bravery and quick thinking; even in this terrifying moment. He sees in the man’s eyes that the sound logic of Ollie has registered, and holds his breath that he won’t connect what’s missing. Still, his fear for the lad is mounting the longer this face off continues, as Ollie continues to stand firm between him and the intruder. The man doesn’t need Ollie for his little plan after all – the lad means nothing in his schemes and is thus expendable. Besides, Alfie has had plenty of guns drawn on him over the years, and he knows this bastard is not interested in any quick death for him. Or he would have just pulled the trigger and been done with it already. No, he has other foul plans to unfold first. Alfie knows he has a bit of time on his hands. All he cares about is keeping him in the garage… and away from Shanna. He bangs Ollie upon the head with his cane, and steps out from behind, pushing the lad to the side.

"Yeah fuck off, I ain’t hidin’ behind the apron of some lad, eh." He advances, shoulders hunched and brows furrowed upon the armed man, and looking him straight in the eye hollers, "Just who the fuck are ya anyway. Eh? Who the fuck ya think ya are comin ‘ere?! Pulling a gun on me at me own home?!"

Anger and volume has always worked well for Alfie, and indeed the man though armed, involuntary stepped backward and faltered momentarily. The Jew was easily inches shorter than him, but his presence was larger than a man twice his size. This was a man who meant business and would kill ya without thinking twice and then go sit down to his tea. 

"Yer all kinds of brave ain’t ya? Na problem beating a defenseless woman, but comin’ ‘ere armed to face me? ‘ave ya got the stones ta lower yer weapon and fight man to man?"

Alfie saw the fear and doubt flicker in his eyes, and thought they must just survive this encounter yet. But this man he vowed, would definitely not. He took another step forward, eyes dangerously narrowed.

"Ya gonna pull that trigger, or jest stand there lookin’ like an ugly, stupid cunt?"

Once again, the armed man faltered briefly, and then quickly recovered. He couldn’t lose ground to this Jew! Narrowing his eyes, he turned and taking aim - shot Ollie in the chest.

~

Shanna, who had just about climbed back into the huge bed, heard the crack of the shot and flinging herself from the room, ran headlong down the stairs; running smack into Beth and George at the bottom. 

"Was that a gun shot?!" She grabbed George’s arm. "Please, tell me that wasn’t a gun shot." 

George can only nod his head, "“fraid it was Miss Shanna. And I dinna see the Mister or Ollie leave the garage yet." 

The colour has completely drained from Shanna’s face and her eyes widened like saucers as she stared past the old butler’s shoulders.

"No George, I’m afraid Alfie most definitely didn’t leave yet." 

George followed the line of her pointed finger to where Alfie was being lead at gunpoint to the front door.

Her heart in her throat and fear for Alfie almost making her faint, Shanna still has the presence of mind to get George quickly out the kitchen side door and off for help. She implores the rest of the staff to quickly hide, but Beth refuses to leave her side.

"It’s me he is ‘ere for Beth. Look." She points once again as Alfie is nearly halfway up the driveway, and soon to be at the front door. She notices he is wearing his long coat still. "No Ollie Beth. Who do you think that shot was aimed at? Now quickly hide! I’ll not let anyone else be hurt because of me." And with that she pushes the maid up the stairs and then quickly runs to the dancing room on the other side of the manor. She knows of only one thing that will distract that mad man from his deadly purpose, and quickly sets about making herself ready. A slow jazzy number soon drifts from the room.

The first thing Alfie notices as he steps inside his house is that not there is not a soul in sight. He can only hope that they all heard the shot and quickly got to safety. His step pauses briefly, as he considers if this is the best time to launch his own counter attack. He’d been waiting until he could determine the safety of all the ones he cares about. The second thing he notices is that music is coming from the dancing room and his heart sinks. Shanna would not likely have heard a gun shot over the loudly blaring song. And more than likely she is lost in her dancing. The man’s head is turned in that direction and Alfie knows a moment of intense rage that he will see Shanna in this manner. His desire to end this man right now is a burning ember, but his need to protect Shanna - to get her safely away first - is stronger.

"Aye," the man winks at Alfie as if reading his thoughts, "seems like we ‘aven’t missed ta show." 

He waves the gun in the direction of the music and with dread in every step Alfie proceeds. He pauses before the room, but with impatience the other man kicks the doors wide open and pushes Alfie inside first. They are both met with the beautifully tempting display of Shanna in a high cut sequined gown, her lips and cheeks rouged and her long, red waves piled atop her elegant head. He hears the grunt of appreciation behind him, and almost turns on the bastard right then. The need for revenge a thick paste in his mouth that makes swallowing a burden. His life be damned, as long as Shanna is unharmed. Except, if this vile brute should kill Alfie, that leaves Shanna unprotected. With a heavy sigh Alfie accepts he’s committed to playing this game for now. It’s all he can do to hold the seething hatred for this fuckin psycho in check. His fingers run deep scratches through his beard as he quietly stands, eyes focused intently on Shanna, desperately searching his mind for a plan of escape.

Shanna has stopped mid twirl at their intrusion. Her eyes wide and mouth hanging, but she quickly recovers and in a slow, easy manner glides over to the phonograph and flicks the needle off. The loud scratch filling the room and causing the men to cringe. Her dress has a long slit and a good portion of a pale, shapely thigh can be seen as she saunters back towards them her hips swaying and breasts peeking from the tightly cinched neckline. Alfie’s brow furrows as he watches her demonstrate every feminine wile she can, and wonders what her game is. If she intended to distract the man, she definitely succeeded. Alfie can hear his heavy breathing behind him. _But at what price Shanna,_ he wonders.

"No. No." The man waves the gun at Alfie, causing Shanna to halt. "I dinna say you could stop dancing. In fact, I believe ya do owe me, ain’t that right Shanna luv?"

Alfie’s rage mounts so high it’s almost a scent in the room at his familiar tone with Shanna. He seeks her gaze, but Shanna hasn’t met his eyes yet - they are locked on the man holding the gun. There’s a wariness and a determination within her gaze Alfie doesn’t recognize, and it mounts the worry inside his heart. But Shanna merely gives the man her most beguiling smile and begins to circle her hips slowly as her arms raise up over her head. 

"Like this?" As her body twists and rolls, the opening in her dress revealing more creamy skin higher up her leg. Her voice is a husky breathless tone that even Alfie cannot help but raise an eyebrow at how it stirs something within himself.

The man nods his head, "Aye lass – that’s right. Give us a wee show before I kill yer boyfriend. That way he’ll die knowing what he’s missin’."

She slowly advances over to Alfie, her steps smooth and light; like she’s barely touching the floor. Standing right in front of him with her body still moving in a way that has both of them almost in a trance, but her eyes remain locked on the one with the gun. As she presses her body close to Alfie’s, he almost steps back – _the hell is she on about? Damned girl is likely to get them both killed._ Her hands slide down his arms and back up again as her body bends backward, pushing her hips into his own. He hears the sharp intake of breath from his side where the man has now moved closer for a better view. Just as he’s about to reach out and pull Shanna away, she turns slightly to face him.

"Dae ye lik’ how ah dance fur him?" Her voice is like honey, all smooth and dripping from her tongue. She runs her hands up Alfie’s chest and all he can do is pray she has some kind of plan that is not gonna get him shot in the face.

"Wid ye lik’ me tae dance fur ye lik’ this?" The Scottish brogue so thick and seductive from her mouth, even Alfie must remind himself this is his Shanna.

The man is greedily devouring her every move. She lifts one leg up against Alfie’s hip and slowly leans her body over backward, her hands running down her breasts and between her legs. Then slowly upright again, grazing her hands back up her body, lingering over the tops of her breasts once more before pressing up close to Alfie with her leg still circled around him. Sliding her hands up behind his neck, she begins to move her hips back and forth slowly into his own. 

"He pure likes it whin ah dae this." Though he hates that he’s not the one receiving the attention, the man cannot take his eyes off her, and both Shanna and Alfie notice that his gun arm has lowered. Shanna’s hands are once more on the move. This time straight down his chest and upon his groin. The man’s jaw drops and the gun arm lowers a bit more. Though Alfie is fighting to remain still, trusting Shanna has a plan, he eyes the man warily while Shanna’s hands move to the top of his trousers.

Her gaze has remained steadfast upon the armed man, and with a saucy smile in his direction, she licks her lips as her hand dips into Alfie’s trousers. Alfie’s breath hitches, but it’s then he notices that Shanna has now turned to glance up at him. She holds the gaze, and gives him a slow wink. It’s then that Alfie feels her other hand, unseen by the man who is intently watching the one down his pants, move slowly to the pocket on the other side of his coat. Realization dawns on him as he looks back at her, a slight shake of his head that the man misses. Shanna winks again, her hand dipping further down into the front and into the pocket on the side. Alfie can’t bear this any longer – what she’s about to do. _Dammit, why won’t she let him take care of this?_ Risking much, he shakes his head and with a firm voice begs her, "Shanna, stop. I canna let you do this thing."

A hearty snort and half laugh explodes from the man to the side and shaking his head at Alfie he taunts, "Well, then it’s my turn iffen ya grown all shy about it." He can’t stop laughing at Alfie, who surprisingly is completely ignoring the taunting and still looking at Shanna with a pleading look in his eyes.

Shanna turns from Alfie, her hand in the front of his pants stilling briefly and turns to the man, "Well, if yi’ll waant it, come ‘n’ git it."

His face splits into a grotesque leer as he takes one last glance at Alfie, shaking his head in a mocking manner. "Well, I guess ya won’t be gettin’ that good-bye fuck mate. But I’ll be sure and enjoy it fer ya."

Shanna’s hands reach into his coat pocket, just as Alfie begins to turn his body and pull away from her. Risking all in turning towards the advancing man. In the midst of of his twisting motion, before he can reach the armed man, she feels the cold weight heavy in her hand. Too late Alfie turns back, his own arm reaching to grab at her hand as it exits his pocket. "Shanna, No." 

But she’s already broken free and squared herself to the oncoming man with the face that haunted her dreams. Her arm already raising, even as Alfie is desperately trying to prevent it. He sees the fire in her eyes. Like liquid pools of hatred, and vengeance pouring from every fiber of her being. Even though she is justified, he still doesn’t want this for her – it’s his task to be done. But Shanna is remembering every vicious blow dealt and no force – neither Alfie’s strength, nor his love – can prevent this outcome. The dice was cast a long time ago and now the debt will be paid. But it was never Shanna that outran the debt. For the true debtor, with his eyes still on a prize he never won, time has run out.

Shanna’s voice drops low; calm and deadly.

"Not as much as I’ll enjoy this, ya son of a bitch."

The man never even saw the gun in her hand that fired the shot. A full second later, he lay stretched out on the floor, blood pouring from the gaping wound. Mere seconds after she pulled the trigger, Alfie was by her side pulling her up against his body as her legs buckled. Taking the gun from her hand, he slowly walked over to the fallen man, who now has started to beg for mercy. Showing the true coward that he is, trying to make a deal with Alfie to spare his life. Though he be incapable of such an emotion towards any other. Alfie, the disgust clearly etched upon his face, steps calmly over to his body, "Yeah that ‘ill be a fucking hell no, eh." His shot hits the man square in the forehead. Then he empties the clip into his prone body. Just to be sure. And because it felt rather good.

Tossing the gun aside, he turned back to a ghostly white Shanna who stood trembling, her eyes glued to the bloodied body of the man who had first bloodied her. He gently grasps her pale face in his hands, "Shanna, don’t look at him luv. Look at me. Shanna!" At his sharp tone, Shanna finally turned to his gaze, as tears slipped down her ashen cheeks. Her body was violently shaking now and Alfie gathered her close in his arms, whispering in her hair as he held her.

"Why? Why did you do that Shanna?" At Shanna’s incredulous look, he expelled all the breath he’d been holding. "What if you’d miss again lass? What if I dinna have the gun today? What then, eh?" Alfie was shaking no small amount himself thinking of all the ways this could have gone so badly. For both of them.

"I heard it." At his curious raised brow, she continued. "When ya put the coat on before ya left the kitchen this morning. I heard the metal clink off the door as ya left." She raised teary eyes to him. "I knew ya had it." With a hateful look towards the dead man on the floor. "And he’d probably be too stupid or arrogant to check."

Alfie breathed a sigh of relief that she was right on that count. The man checked Ollie and removed his gun, but he didn’t search Alfie’s coat – just the waistband of his pants and for a shoulder holster. A fatal over sight on his part. He wiped her tears and pulled her close. "Ya killed someone Shanna - fer real this time. Aye, I know the bastard deserved it and it’s yer right to take yer revenge. It it still stays with ya Shanna. That act…" he voice faltered. "I didn’t want ya to …. It’s my world…" a heavy sigh escapes him… "I didn’t want this fer ya." 

Shanna reached up to hold his face in her cold palm. "Aye, I know. But Alfie, like it or not: I am part of your world. You cannot save me from it – not always." With a heavy sigh, she snuggled closer to his strong chest. "And I can’t live with a foot in two worlds forever. Sooner or later, we all have to choose." She reached up to kiss him. "I know who you are Alfie Solomons… and I made my choice."

Alfie held her tighter, his heart crushed that he knew the truth of her words. Didn’t they all have to choose? He looked down into her eyes, not sure what he was looking for. "But can ya live with yer choice Shanna? Can ya?" His voice broke. "Or will ya hate me one day that ya had to make it?"

"And will you hate me?" she countered back. "Alfie, don’t ya get it? Why I did it? How I can choose this…. You?"

He stood speechless before her, knowing she loved him with her whole heart, but still not quite accepting that he had any right to claim that love. All the choices he’d made in life did not seem to add up to winning the love of this one woman. What kind of woman could make such a choice? What man such as him deserved such a gift?

Shanna sought his gaze and took both his hands in hers, while the smile brought the light back into her eyes and a flush of colour to her cheeks. "Alfie… _“Don’t urge me to leave you or to turn back from you. Where you go I will go, and where you stay I will stay. Your people will be my people and your God my God.”_

The woman had just shot a man and now she was quoting Ruth. She really was perfect in every way. Alfie crushed her to his chest, his mouth capturing hers in a breathless kiss. He looked down into those violet pools and let himself go under. "If ya think I’d ever send ya away lass, yer may just be crazier than I." He smothered her laugh with his mouth once more, and Shanna thought she could never get enough of his kisses if she lived a century. 

Thus was the rather odd scene of a dead man on the floor and Alfie Solomons doing some very passionate snogging, that Thomas and Arthur Shelby, with old George trailing behind them, had the rather humorous misfortune to come upon.

Arthur raised a brow at his brother as he watched the beautiful young woman kissing … Alfie Solomons (??) and couldn’t resist the quip, "I still think we ought to rescue the lass, eh?"


	19. A Decision Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language 
> 
> Are Solomons and the Shelby's back in business?  
> Alfie has a surprise for Shanna.

With the arrival of the Shelby brothers, the bond between Alfie and Tommy was forever cemented. Twice now Tommy had come to his aid – for Shanna – and Alfie would never forget it. This was a debt he didn’t mind owing. London surely would never be the same.

"Yer a lucky bastard, ya know it eh?" Tommy sat in his library, a cigarette in one hand and a crystal tumbler in the other. He shakes his head slowly, still not quite believing the beautiful young woman and Alfie fuckin’ Solomons. It made no sense, and it made perfect sense. Just as he and Grace had.

Alfie is sitting with his feet stretched out upon the big desk. His own tumbler untouched in his hand, staring out the window into the gardens where Shanna and George were gathering blooms for the manor. As though it was just a normal every day beautiful afternoon, and no fresh grave existed several miles further back on his property. Or a still unconscious Ollie under the doctor’s expert care in the back room of his manor. No lights and sirens arrived clogging up his driveway this day. He turns his gaze back to Tommy, slowly nodding in agreement. "Aye, I knows it." Leaning forward, his finger pointing, "but listen sweetie, ya don’t have ta get all mushy about it, eh? Don’t go mistaking that I’ve grown all soft and weak, eh?" His eyes narrow. "That ‘ould be a mistake on yer part Tommy boy."

Tommy cannot resist further teasing, "Ahhh, the honorable Alfie Solomons." Shaking his head in mock disappointment, "who’d ever thought it’d be a woman… a wee lass… to lay ‘em low." 

"Alright now, Fuck off. Jest get out." Alfie leans back in his chair, while Tommy starts laughing. "Yeah, ya wait my boy." His fingers scratch along his beard as he smiles back at Tommy. "Yer turn will come again. Aye, it will. Won’t be such a smartass then, will ya."

Tommy nods and leans forward, his glass raised, "Aye, I can drink to that." They clink glasses and both lean back in their chairs, thoughtful and silent, when Alfie suddenly leans forward, his eyes wide and his voice hushed.

"I got no idea what I’m doing mate. No fucking clue." He spreads his hands in a helpless gesture. 

Tommy’s laughter fills the small space as he meets Alfie’s questioning gaze. "Well, a wise man once told me, that intelligence always comes too late. But I’d wager, good odds mind ya, he must be doing something right to gain such a treasure. Probably best to stay the course, eh?"

Alfie points his finger in a jabbing motion, "Well said Tommy." Nodding his head, his hand in his beard, "well fuckin said."

Tommy sighs a deep breath and cannot resist a parting jab. "And ya know, if ya feel like yer ever lost… we can just put a big old gold ring through your nose…" 

"Fuck off. Seriously, yer a foul git." Alfie throws a paper weight a Tommy, who has completely dissolved into laughter. "I swear to God Tommy, I’m gonna fuckin shoot ya one day."

~

It’s some time later, after the Shelby’s departure, that Alfie is once more – as he ever seems to be doing – searching the manor for Shanna. It’s only been a couple of hours since the latest bit of chaos. _Surely the girl could not have found new trouble already,_ he mutters as yet another room turns up empty. Beth almost collides into him as he enters the hallway. Before he can bellow out the question, seeing the concern in his eyes, she rolls her eyes at him.

"Honestly Mister Solomons. She be with Ollie in the back room. Who’d ya think her kind heart be gatherin’ blooms fer? Yer cranky arse?" 

"Yer fuckin fired Beth." Alfie pushes past the smiling maid. "And, thank you."

Alfie heads to the back room where Ollie is recuperating, muttering about everyone being a smartass today. Just as he reaches the door, the doctor emerges and motions him aside.

"Bullet went clean through his side – thought it was dead centre, so he’s a lucky lad that one had a unsteady aim. Seems nothing major hit, so that’s good." Alfie sighs in relief. "Keep him resting for as long as you can." And with that the doctor takes his leave.

Alfie enters the room and finds Shanna seated beside the bed, her hand resting on Ollie’s arm; fresh tears on her pale cheeks. She reaches the other arm out to Alfie, "will ya seat awhile with me?"

Grabbing a chair and pulling it beside her own, he takes her hand and placing a kiss upon her brow, sits beside her. The two of them sit quietly keeping vigil over the lad who almost gave his all, so they could have the chance at theirs. Beyond the door, as night falls outside, all becomes quiet as peace finally settles over the manor.

~

Several days later, Beth encounters a flustered Alfie and a flushed Shanna exiting the dancing room. The two refuse to meet her eyes, as they rush past. The maid smiles to herself – it’s good to have things back to normal again.

Some time later Alfie is seated at his desk in the library, while Ollie occupies the seat across from him; having recovered much in the past few days. He’s nearly incapable of hiding that he is somewhat enjoying his new position seated AT Alfie’s desk – and not standing beside it. Although certainly that will change once he is fully recovered he suspects. Their talk is a mixture of business and personal, but there’s a restless undertone within Alfie that is making conversation difficult. He’d awoke this morning to discover that Shanna had already gone into town earlier. Feeling the tension within his employer, Ollie leans forward, an offer extended.

"I could use some fresh air. Perhaps a trip into town might be good for me? Change of scenery, yeah?"

Alfie’s on his feet in seconds, glad for the excuse to get out of the manor. "Let’s be about it then."

It’s a short time later, they of course arrive at Polly’s dancing club to find Shanna standing in the middle of the room, a look of confusion and wonder on her face.

"Thinking of running away again lass?" Alfie’s cane makes tapping sounds as he crosses the newly polished wooden floor to stand beside Shanna. She lifts questioning eyes to him as she slowly turns in a circle; taking in the missing tables and chairs, the dancing stage, the stage lights… all gone. Instead mirrors have been installed along both sides of the room, and several barres into the floor. Her old apartment at the back has been converted and expanded to join the dressing rooms, making one larger space. Shanna looks from Alfie to Ollie, both wearing huge smiles on their faces as they wait for understanding to come to her. She looks back at Alfie.

"I dinna understand Alfie – what happened to the club?" She gasps and covers her mouth. "Does Polly know?"

"Aye, yeah of course she knows Shanna. See, her, Tommy and myself we ahhh, sorta renegotiated the contract for this place. Ya know. A better one. More profitable." At her raised brow and concerned gaze, he quickly clarifies. "Completely above board. Totally legal luv." Turning her about, he raised his arms and affects the Scottish brogue he secretly loves, "dae ya not ken?"

At her slow shake of head, he expels a deep sigh. "It’s a dance school Shanna." Taking her hand in his own. "For you." As her eyes widen, a look of complete joy begins to creep on her face. "Ya can teach kids, or bored wives, I don’t know, whate’r the fuck… pardon me." A shrug of his shoulders and an apologetic smile. "Ya can still dance Shanna." A pointed look. "Safely. And have yer own little business too. I’d wager till bring ya more than a mere 20%?" His eyes hold a glint of remorse regarding their original deal which cost her nearly the sum of her own wages.

Shanna looks at him in surprise. "Mine?" 

Squealing in delight, she throws herself into his arms, knocking Alfie off balance as her legs come up and circle about his waist. She kisses him, not caring that Ollie is standing a foot away, and breathlessly shakes her head, "and ta think I came back ‘ere thinking of moving in ta my old apartment." At his worried look, "I’m sorry Alfie…" this time she glances in Ollie’s direction, who has started to move to the far side of the space to allow them privacy. "With how … ah things are going between us, I dinna think I could stay anymore. And with the danger passed now… there be no reason ta stay at yer home." Her eyes widen as she gazes down at him, still held tight in his arms, her body already responding to his nearness… "we’re gonna be discovered sooner or later. Ya know it as well as I." 

"Yeah I know it and I don’t give a fuck Shanna. Listen sweetie, do ya like it?" He indicates the dance space created just for her to indulge her passion freely. Shanna nods her head vigorously. "And ya like being with me at the house?" Again Shanna nods her head and this time leans forward to kiss him deeply. Letting her body slide down his own until her feet are once more on the ground, Alfie pulls back slightly and whispers a plea against her soft mouth: "Then stop running Shanna. Come home."

Once again, it’s a long and restful drive back to Alfie’s manor, with Shanna pulled close against his warmth, her weary head asleep on his chest. Once more he carries the sleeping burden up the stairs and lays her gently upon the bed. This time, as Beth takes her leave of the room, Alfie shuts the door behind her and remains. Nestling close and holding Shanna within his arms, his bearded chin resting upon her brow, Alfie drifts into the deepest sleep he’s ever known.


	20. Rare Gem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: 18+, smut, loss of virginity, finger play, sex, with a whole lot of Alfie fluff on the side
> 
> Tired of waiting on Alfie, Shanna takes matters into her own hands.  
> Alfie teaches her a thing or two about precious gems.

Once more the manor returns to normal, and all settle into a daily rhythm that is busy, but so full of the joys of life no one minds the bustle. Shanna and Alfie are often seen sharing breakfast together before heading into town; he to his office and her to the dance school, which is already enjoying new students. Shanna fairly beams with pride at every little move her student’s master. Each day, it’s as though she glows a little brighter, and Alfie can often be seen stopping by the school just to watch her. Ollie finds himself handling more and more of the business affairs so that Alfie can court Shanna in more gentlemanly manner. Something the assistant risked his employer’s explosive temper, by way of a gentle reminder of all the lady had already endured, and what respect she had in turn earned. 

To this end, Alfie played the role of suitor, and with great effort still continued to hold himself from Shanna during their passionate encounters. Much to the lady’s frustration: who quite frankly was growing tired of being a lady if it meant this never ending tension within her would never find release! One day, as Alfie’s eyes burned holes through her dancer’s garb clad body, causing her to falter on the new steps she was attempting to teach her students, she decided perhaps it was time to take matters into her own hands. She cast a seductive glance in his direction that so stirred him, he sat up a little straighter, a brow raised while he thought silently to himself _oh uh, what’s she on about?_ Both trepidation and anticipation coiled within his gut as he shifted uncomfortably under the intensity of her gaze.

It is several nights later that Shanna creeps silently in the darkened hallway to Alfie’s chamber and taking a deep breath, quickly enters and shuts the door - locking it behind her. Alfie awakens at her entry and sits up bare chested in his bed, watching with breath held while Shanna climbs upon the bed. She sits back on her heels between his wide spread legs, her long red curls loose and twirled about her moonlit frame. Staring mutely at him, one strap of her thin night dress fallen down her shoulder, she waits.

Alfie dares not move. She’s too close and too tempting. She’s done the most courageous acts and endured the most brutal of pain – all for him. None of this unfolded how he wanted. He is weary of this loss of control feeling that has constantly beset him. But gazing at her glowing in the moonlit room, the very vision of his dreams come alive before him - he cannot deny how much he wants her. It’s been all about her since she first stepped into his office so many months ago.

Her soft whisper is a scream in the darkened room.

"I know bad things ‘ave happened and I know ya think it’s yer fault. But it’s not and nothing has changed. If ya touch me, you’ll see that. I’m still Shanna." Her head lowers to her chest, eyes downcast as her voice falters. "But if ya say ya don’t want me anymore – then I will break and all will be for naught." Her breath hitches, "but if ya do love me…"

Alfie raised to his own knees and had her in his arms, her mouth silenced with his own before she could finish the question. All was urgency now as his hands slid up her thighs and removed the night gown over her head, pulling her soft curves against his own hardness. The tips of her breasts rubbed raw by the rougher hair on his own chest. Leaning closer, Shanna gave a whimper and melted in his embrace, kissing him everywhere she could reach. His head tipped back as her mouth traveled lower down toward the lean muscles of his stomach. Soft fingers trailing along the top of his bottom drawers. Alfie pulled her close and swept her beneath him. Shanna’s hips automatically lifted to meet his own, pressing into the fullness she found there. He buried his head in the soft curve of her neck as a deep groan was torn from his throat, his own words muffled by the soft skin pressed upon his lips. 

"Aye, I love ya Shanna. But I need to hear ya say it lass. Or tell me to stop right now." Her hips raised to grind upon the hardened length pressing into her centre with an urgency that she can feel it’s throbbing against the soft cotton barrier. Pressing closer while her fingers reach down and trace along the raised ridges through his bottoms. Slowly she guides his own hand to the lace trimmed top of her own bottoms. Alfie held his breath and tried to clamp down his growing desire. "Shanna, _lyubov moya_ … tell me ta stop."

Shanna grabbed Alfie by his hair, drawing his mouth to hers in a demanding kiss, but not before Alfie heard the words loud and clear: " _RAdost’ moyA_ \- Don’t stop."

He pulled back to search her gaze and saw the need that matched his own. Leaning back, he grasped Shanna by the hips and pulled her further down the bed in one swift motion that left her breathless. His hands slowly grazing her soft skin all the way down to where he hooked a finger in each side of her panties, which quickly make their decent. Slowly back up her slender legs, roaming her over her flat stomach, pausing to place a kiss beside her belly button, before once again lowering his hips to hers. He reclaimed her mouth, whispering how much he loved her softly against the fullness there. His hands traveled the smooth length of her skin. Tracing all her lines. Stirring up her very soul, until Shanna felt as though she would come right out of her skin. His beard tickling a trail just behind the warm pressure of his lips as he placed kisses here and there upon her flushed skin. His fingers found the swollen nub and began their swirling motion until she writhed upon the bed beneath their slow onslaught. His gaze sought her own as he slowly reached down to test her readiness and found her centre wet and warm. 

Shanna tipped her pelvis to further aid his touch, reaching for the climax she knew he could give, but wasn’t quite prepared when he unhurriedly slipped a finger inside her tight mound. She came up off the bed slightly with a gasp, but Alfie gently lay a hand upon her flat tummy and holding her gaze, slowly withdrew his finger, and then slowly inserted it once more, deeper still. He set a leisurely pace while Shanna’s head tipped back and her mouth hung open. Her chest heaving while her hips began to roll under the rhythm he set. Just when he thought she was near her peak, Alfie slowly inserted a second finger and gradually increased his pace. The climax hit her like an earthquake sending tidal waves of pleasure to her very core, but still Alfie kept his pace; slowly entering and withdrawing while his thumb applied gentle pressure upon her clit. His mouth covered her own to silence her cries of passion, until her body ceased shaking and Shanna lay still under him. Though her breath still came in short pants until Alfie ceased his fondling.

His erection was throbbing and straining against its confinement, but he wanted to give her body time to calm down before they continued. Now that he’d seen the heights he could take her, he was desperate to fill that part of her that craved only him. To make her truly his own. Shanna suddenly pulled him down upon her breasts, claiming his mouth with no less urgency then before. His name on her lips, the soft pleading in her voice drowning out any hesitancy remaining within him. "Please, please…. _prikhodyat ko mne lyubov’ moya"_

"Are ya sure Shanna?" Her impatient groan and the slender fingers that suddenly grasped his swollen manhood were the only further prompting he needed. She grasped him just right, as he’d shown her, and pumped his length slowly. Already on the edge he brushed her hand away, quickly discarding his own bottoms, and once more settled between her thighs, still seeking her eyes. Shanna met his gaze and steeled herself for his intrusion, but still was not prepared for the solid thrust of his manhood as it entered and broke her. With a small cry, she turned her head away from him, but in truth the intrusion caused no real pain. Was more the shock of entry - the deed done and no turning back - and Alfie understanding such stilled himself inside her and gently lay his weight upon her. Brushing the hair from her face while whispering soothing words to calm her. He continued to lay still, holding himself from moving or touching her further, until she turned back and with a smoldering kiss and a tilt of her hips, bade him to move again. 

Alfie proceeded to move within her body in the same slow manner already set by his skilled fingers. So slow the restraint was like agony for him, but Shanna’s hips rose to meet each languid thrust, until she was moving in tempo beneath him. He knew his patience would pay off. As his desire mounted and his pace quickened, Shanna again matched him in thrust and passion. Alfie swore the very stars would burst above them. Her petite body was so tight. So beautiful. He slowed down once more to savor every inch as he filled her, pressing to the hilt. Seeing her head roll back and forth on his pillows, feeling the tightening clenching within her upon his probing shaft, he kept the measured pace - wanting to see her fall over the edge once more before he sought his own release. But he underestimated the fervor he was creating with each slow stroke, and Shanna balancing on the edge of her climax, suddenly clasped him by the buttocks and pulled him closer until his shaft hit that spot high within her. With their moans mingling, they both fell into ecstasy together. Shanna’s core clenching him tighter and tighter, drawing out his own climax until he thought he would breath his last. Still he kept the slow pace inside her, watching the waves roll upon her stomach and up her lithe body, until finally she lay still and her breathing returned to normal. Still inside her, he gathered her up in his arms, and buried his face in the side of her neck. There was so much he wanted to say in this moment. So much he wanted her to know. But as he lay there, the faint pounding of her heart beneath his own beating chest, all he could do was whisper her name. "Shanna,moye serdtse"

Smiling in the darkened room, feeling the full measure of both his weight and the love in his heart, for Shanna it was enough.

~

Shanna awoke sometime in the night feeling the warmth of Alfie’s body beside her. Nestled under the covers with her leg thrown over one of his own. She shifted slightly and instantly his arms circled closer about her, drawing her up against him further. Her hands slide across his chest and down the hairline to find the erection instinct told her was standing firm and proud. His chuckle rumbled from deep within his chest, where the soft curve of her cheek rests. His breath upon her temple is a teasing tone. "I’d wager 80 to 1 that iffen yer just lookin for a cuddle lass, yer likely to win more." In a heartbeat he pulls Shanna on top of his own body, his hands on her pert backside in a lusty grasp.

Their kiss is long and deep as the many that came before, and Shanna’s naked body grinds upon his own, driving their desire skyward fast. Everywhere Alfie touches her is smooth, silky skin and his hands wander at their leisure before settling at her hips and raising her to straddle his hips. His hard shaft already probing at her hot centre. Her body moves the same way as when she danced for him, but this time with no barrier between them, a slight shift of her hips and his cock slides easily home to the hilt, tearing a mutual gasp from both. His grip on her rotating hips is hard enough to leave bruises of their own, and his breath comes in harsh gasp through gritted teeth. “Easy lass.” 

But Shanna, armed with full knowledge now, raises her arms above her head and grinds deeper until it’s Alfie that is arching off the bed, as the air hisses between his teeth. Her breasts are lifted high. Curling red waves a tangled cloud encircling her lean body. Skin glowing in the moonlight and it’s the most beautiful thing Alfie has ever seen. She dives towards finding her pleasure, carrying him along the tidal wave, and with a smirk upon his face Alfie leans back and decides to enjoy the ride this night vision is taking him on. He feels her warm walls clench about his shaft and the rolling pitch along the soft curve of her belly as her orgasm begins, and grabbing her about the hips, raises up and takes over, driving himself deeper inside. His strength lifts her body up and down upon the bold blade, until he feels the release shatter within her. His own climax mounting at the sight and sounds coming from her, he pulls her back down close, his thrusts increasing their tempo until his own passion spends while Shanna holds his gaze, a sultry smirk of her own etched upon her face. 

"What odds will ya give me for round 3 sir?"

His laughter rings out in the dark, as once again he’s struck by how perfect she is for him. As though she was made just for him. 

"I’ll need a few moments’ lass after that ride ya just took me on." 

Shanna rolls off his body and snuggles in close, while his arm strokes up and down the length of her bare arm. While they lay there whispering in the night, it occurs to Shanna that they cannot risk being found in his chambers. Rising up to face him, she sighs heavily, telling him she should return to her own chambers before the morn.

"No one will say anything against ya Shanna if we are discovered. Not after all that’s happened. You needn’t worry – I’ll not stand for a word spoken against ya love." 

Shanna’s eyes remain downcast as she chews her bottom lip worriedly. The idea of being a mistress is still not one she has settled in her mind. Although technically, since Alfie was not married, she wouldn’t exactly be a mistress… but still. If he were to one day marry, could she stay away, full knowing know that he would lay here with another? In the present, she couldn’t bear the thought of others thinking ill of her. Or Alfie. Nor did she wish to shatter the blissful peace their lives were enjoying. But as she looked at him and saw the love in his own eyes, she couldn’t quite force herself to leave his chambers either.

Alfie sensing both her fear and hesitation, sat up on the bed and pulled her into his arms to hold her gaze, "Shanna, ya stood up to that foul bastard. Told him nothing, no matter the cost. Took the very breath from his body with more courage than I’ve ever seen… but you canna let those who love us, know about us sharing our love? I don’t understand lass."

Shanna returned his gaze, "Alfie, when I first came to yer house, some did look down on me because they thought I was just yer whore. They wouldn’t speak to me – except dear Beth." Shanna sighed heavily. "But now, it’s all changed and I dinna want ta lose that." 

Alfie’s brow furrowed at the thought of those within his circle once being unkind to her. He smoothed her hair back from her face and held her gaze, "Shanna, they didn’t know ya then." Rubbing his thumb along her cheek, "now they do. And they see all of ya Shanna, not just this." Leaning back he smiled at her doubtful face. "I’d wager, good odds too, that they’d even be happy for us. Eh?" 

It was a hesitant smile that Shanna returned, until Alfie with his firm tone and a firmer grip on her shoulders made her see the truth. "Don’t ya be believin’ the lies of that evil toad Shanna. I know ya carry the burden of the names he heaped on ya. But you don’t have to wear them any longer Shanna. ‘Tis not who ya are and everyone ‘ere knows it. He’s not ‘ere to question yer honour anymore, and ya owe not a soul any fuckin answers ya don’t want to be givin’, yeah?"

Shanna looked into his eyes as he spoke so earnestly, gratitude pouring from her very pores that he should see her so. She was humbled before his praise and shrugged a shoulder in reply. "Yeah well I didn’t exactly have all the answers that evil toad was searching fur anyways. Sure he did think I spent more time listening at doors…. or on my back than any one person could possibly do! And jewels? What damn jewel heist?! Who did he think I was exactly?"

Alfie’s brow narrowed once more. Turning quickly about in the bed he reached over and opened a drawer in the bedside table. When he turned back, he held an ornately carved box with a locked lid. Pulling the key from another drawer, he unlocked it and revealed the contents. There, caught in the moonlight room, a dozen or so jewels glowed upon the red velvet interior.

"Yeah mean, jewels like this?" He winked at her dumbfounded expression.

Shanna squealed in shock at the luxurious gems before her eyes and looked at him completely stunned. "Oh my god Alfie!! You didn’t!?" She picked up a pearl necklace to examine the smooth stones, and Alfie gently took it from her fingers and placed it around her neck. The gems glowed upon her creamy skin and the long strand hung down about her full breasts. Alfie softly whistled his appreciation.

"Aye, ya look good naked cover’d in jewels luv." And pulled her close for a hearty kiss.

Shanna laughed and picked up several bracelets, sliding the lot up her arm. "I feel like a pirate princess though. Alfie. .. who’s are they really?" Still she couldn’t resist selecting a beautifully cut diamond and emerald ring; trying it on a finger on the same right hand as the bracelets. Holding her arm forth to catch the moonlight that filled his chamber.

"Oh trust me, they have more than enough and won’t be missing these few items." Laughing he placed a studded tiara upon her head. "Ya really do look like a princess my wee minx."  
In that moment he silently he vowed he was never letting go of this rare piece that had stolen it’s place into his own heart. Not his room, not his home. Not his life. Not ever.

Shanna struck a haughty pose perched naked on the bed, her pale skin adorned in various gems that reflected all about her as though she’d fallen from the heavens. With a chuckle that bounced the pearls about her breasts, she extended her right hand before him, so that he could kiss the jewel upon her finger. Alfie briefly paused, and then with a chuckle of his own bent to kiss the sparkling gem. Raising his gaze, he sought her own and with an earnest look in his eye, slid the ring off her finger. Shanna cast him a small pout, as his grin flashed in the dark.

"Ah, but Shanna luv," shaking his head in mock dismay, "if ya are to be hangin’ with a gangster such as myself, I’ll have much to teach you about gems my dear." At her wondering look, he gently lifted her other hand, his gaze boring into her own…

"Ya really must put it on the correct finger luv."

The diamond slid easily onto her left hand as though it had found it’s home.  
And as she raised surprised eyes to him, in her heart, Shanna knew she finally had too.


End file.
